Annaluva
by Annaluva
Summary: 1. Teil der Annaluva Chronik. komplett. Ein AU. Boromir macht in Bruchtal eine Bekanntschaft, die Vieles für ihn verändert...das letzte Kapitel ist da...danke für die lieben Reviews!
1. Prolog

Vorab eine kleine Warnung an alle, die nichts lesen, was nicht dicht an Tolkien bleibt - das hier ist ein AU. Arwen ist fort und es Aragorn hat eine Schwester bekommen und auch sonst ändert sich hier noch Einiges, aber das werdet ihr ja selbst lesen, wenn ihr denn noch wollt *lacht*  
  
Disclaimer: All die Figuren, die uns so lieb geworden sind, hat Tolkien erschaffen. Die wundervolle Welt, in der wir uns in diesen Geschichten bewegen, entsprang seiner Fantasie und Feder. Das alles hab ich mir nur geliehen und verdiene kein Geld damit - aber Frau Annaluva ist ganz und gar mein Eigen. ;-)  
  
Annaluva  
  
Prolog  
  
Angst ergriff von Arwen Undomiel Besitz, als sie den immer länger werdenden Schatten Mordors spürte. Sein dunkler Atem, der sich nun schon so weit über das Land erstreckte und allen lebenden Wesen die Luft zu rauben begann, ließ sie erschaudern. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr für die Welt, wenn die Elben verschwunden waren. Ihr Vater hatte Recht gehabt.  
  
Aragorn legte ihr den Arm um die schmalen Schultern. "Was hast du, Geliebte?" fragte er und sie mußte die Tränen zurückhalten, die sich den Weg zu ihren Augen bahnten. Seine Aufgabe war klar gestellt. Es würde der Tag kommen, an dem er sich dem Bösen entgegenstellen mußte. Doch was war, wenn er es nicht überlebte? Was, wenn er in seinem Kampf gegen den dunklen Herrscher sein Leben verlor? Starb. Was, wenn niemand dem Bösen Einhalt gebieten könnte?  
  
Sie dachte an ihre Mutter, die von Orks so grausam verstümmelt worden war, an ihre Brüder, die der Raserei verfallen waren, um ihren Schmerz über den Verlust der geliebten Mutter zu verkraften. Waren sie mit diesem Haß auf alle Orks ihnen nicht schon furchtbar ähnlich? Sie liebte Aragorn über alles in der Welt, aber sie könnte es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren oder zu sehen, wie die Welt im Schatten der Finsternis versank.  
  
Die goldenen Blätter Lothloriens sanken auf sie hernieder und die Elbin seufzte schwer. Sie nestelte an dem Verschluß ihrer Halskette und legte das Kleinod in seine wettergegerbte Hand. Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich ab. Sie war nicht stark genug, um sein Leben zu teilen. "Ich verlasse diese Welt, Aragorn," wisperte sie traurig. Sein Herz zersprang in tausend Stücke, aber Liebe hielt seine Zunge zurück. Sie konnte nicht anders und er würde sie nicht noch mehr quälen, indem er sie bat zu bleiben, denn sie würde in dieser Welt nie Frieden finden.  
  
Sie entschwand seinen Blicken und Aragorn fühlte sich hilflos.  
  
Mit einem Keuchen erwachte er aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. So lange Jahre war es jetzt her, daß sie nach Valinor gefahren war und doch war der Schmerz über ihren Verlust so stark wie am ersten Tag. Rastlosigkeit hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, denn er suchte sie in den Weiten Mittelerdes, obwohl er sie nie wiederfinden würde. Sie war für immer für ihn verloren. Lange war er dieses Mal unterwegs gewesen und nun befand er sich auf dem Heimweg in das letzte heimelige Haus der Elben - Bruchtal. Er sehnte sich jetzt nach Ruhe.  
  
****  
  
"Laietha. Komm wieder her!" Die junge Frau lief hinter ihrer kleinen Tochter her, die fröhlich durch den Wald hüpfte und versuchte, einen kleinen Hasen zu fangen. Sie quietschte vor Vergnügen, als ihre Mutter sie in ihre Arme hob und sie herumwirbelte. "Du sollst doch schön dicht bei Vater und mir bleiben. Weißt du nicht mehr, was wir dir immer sagen?" Das Kind kicherte. "Ich soll nicht so weit weglaufen, weil mich sonst der schwarze Mann holt." Der Vater des Mädchens nahm sie in den Arm. "Genau. Und dann sperrt er dich in einen Käfig und du mußt den ganzen Tag Gemüse essen." Das kleine Mädchen gluckste fröhlich. "Und nun paß hier auf deine Mutter auf, während ich uns etwas zu essen hole, ja?"  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und der Mann kam zurück. Seine kleine Tochter war inzwischen eingeschlafen und seine Frau saß an dem winzigen Feuer, das sie für die Nacht angezündet hatten. Ihr Mann sah besorgt aus. "Was gibt es, Bregon? Hast du etwas entdeckt?" Er sah seine Frau ernst an. "Orkspuren, überall. Sie sind noch nicht alt. Vielleicht einen Tag." Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. "Wir sollten heute Nacht sehr vorsichtig sein. Schlaf du, ich werde Wache halten." Bregon war ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer, das wußte seine Frau Liran. Trotz allem war sie mehr als besorgt. Sie waren nun schon fast am Ziel. Noch eine Tagesreise trennte sie von Bruchtal. Sie wollten den Elben von den vielen Überfällen der Orks berichten, die in der letzten Zeit stattgefunden hatten. Viele Familien waren verschwunden. Man hatte die Eltern getötet gefunden und die Jungen waren geraubt worden. Sie wollten die Elben um Schutz und Hilfe bitten.  
  
Liran hielt ihre kleine Tochter fest im Arm und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus der Stirn. Das Mädchen atmete regelmäßig und kuschelte sich dichter an ihre Mutter an. Langsam glitt Liran in einen Dämmerschlaf hinüber. Kurze Zeit später erwachte sie, als ihr Mann sie an der Schulter rüttelte.  
  
"Wach auf, Liran. Orks. Sie sind ganz nahe." Die Frau sprang erschrocken auf die Beine. "Mama, was ist denn los?" fragte das kleine Mädchen verschlafen. Liran legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen. "Sch...nichts. Du mußt jetzt ganz leise sein, ja?" Laietha nickte zögerlich. Ihr Vater hatte nach seinem Schwert gegriffen und suchte die Umgebung ab. Auf einmal hörten sie ein Heulen und wußten, daß sie entdeckt worden waren. Laietha wollte zu ihrem Vater laufen, aber schnell zog Liran sie in ihre Arme. Bregon drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Lauf! Ich werde sie aufhalten!" Die Frau zögerte eine Sekunde. Ihr Mann würde diesen Angriff nicht überleben. "Lauf, verdammt!" brüllte er sie an. Und Liran begann zu rennen. Hinter sich hörte sie schon die Schreie der Orks und das Geräusch aufeinandertreffender Klingen. Tränen der Verzweiflung strömten über ihre Wangen. "Mama, wo ist denn Papa?" Laietha versuchte über die Schulter ihrer Mutter einen Blick auf ihren Vater zu erhaschen. "Laß mich runter, ich werde ihm helfen."  
  
Liran stieß einen Schrei aus, als eine der häßlichen Kreaturen vor ihr aus dem Gebüsch sprang. Sie drehte sich um und lief wieder zurück in Richtung ihres Mannes. Sie waren umzingelt. Verzweiflung kroch in ihr hoch und sie wurde von hinten an den Haaren gerissen. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ging sie zu Boden und ließ Laietha fallen. Das Kind rappelte sich auf. Sie sah, wie sich ein Ork über ihre Mutter beugte und ihr die Kehle durchschnitt. Ohne zu begreifen, was geschehen war, lief sie zu dem Ork und trommelte mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf seinen Rücken ein. Das Monster packte sie und zog ihr ohne Worte das Hemd aus. Dann nahm er einen Stab mit langen Messern und drückte ihn dem Kind auf die Schulter, wo es eine sternförmige Wunde hinterließ. Der Schnitt ging tief und die Kleine schrie vor Schmerz. Ungerührt von dem Wehklagen des Mädchens, schleppte der Ork sie zu dem Mann, der mit einem Pfeil in der Brust am Boden kniete. Als Bregon seine Tochter sah, sprang er mit einem letzten verzweifelten Schrei auf und rammte dem Ork sein Schwert in die Brust. Sofort war ein anderer auf den Mann gesprungen und brach ihm das Genick. Laietha wimmerte vor Schmerzen und starrte fassungslos auf ihren Vater. Wie konnte er jetzt einfach einschlafen? "Wach auf, Papa! Du mußt Mama helfen!" Einer der Orks brachte sie mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht zum Schweigen. Sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt die Tränen zurück.  
  
"Was ist das, Snaga? Das ist kein Junge! Ein Mädchen! Was sollen wir mit einem Mädchen? Töte sie." Damit drehte er sich um und die Kreatur, die Laietha bis eben festgehalten hatte, zog sein Schwert und hieb es ihr quer über den Rücken. Das Mädchen ging zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Damit marschierten die Orks von dannen. Die Nacht war noch lang und vielleicht würden sie doch noch zu ihrer Beute kommen.  
  
****  
  
Der Traum über Arwen hatte die alten Wunden wieder aufgerissen. Aragorn würde jetzt keinen Schlaf finden. Er machte sich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal. Es war tiefe Nacht und plötzlich hörte er in weiter Ferne ein Geräusch. Seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und er begann zu laufen.  
  
Aragorn blieb stehen und hielt den Atem an. Auf einer Lichtung mitten im Wald sah er mehrere leblose Körper liegen. Er sprintete los. Zahlreiche Leichen von Orks lagen zuerst in seinem Weg und dann kam er neben dem Körper eines Mannes zum stehen. Schnell beugte er sich hinunter, aber der Mann war tot. Ein wenig weiter entfernt sah er die Leiche einer Frau. Er stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Vielleicht hätte er ihnen helfen können, wenn er schneller dort eingetroffen wäre. Auf einmal hörte er ein ganz leises Wimmern, das aus der Nähe kam. Ihm jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was war das?  
  
Fast geräuschlos pirschte er sich in die Richtung vor, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er den winzigen Körper sah, blutüberströmt und zitternd. Schnell beugte er sich zu dem Kind hinunter. Sie lebte, verlor viel Blut und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Er drehte sie vorsichtig um, ihren Körper vom Boden hebend. Sein Blick traf zwei grüne Augen, die so voller Schmerz waren, daß es ihm fast das Herz brach. Sie machte einen schwachen Versuch, sich ihm zu entziehen, Angst im Gesicht. Beruhigend flüsterte er: "Hab keine Angst. Ich will dir helfen." Geschwind zog er sein Hemd aus und begann, die riesige Wunde am Rücken zu verbinden. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Er mußte sie zu seinem Vater nach Bruchtal bringen, vielleicht konnte er das Kind retten.  
  
****  
  
Seine Kräfte drohten ihn zu verlassen, aber in der Ferne sah er Elronds Haus liegen. Das Mädchen hatte das Bewußtsein schon vor Stunden verloren und nur ihre leisen Schmerzensseufzer verrieten ihm, daß sie noch lebte.  
  
Herr Elrond hatte seinen Ziehsohn kommen gesehen und war in den Hof gelaufen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das Kind in seinen Armen sah. Schnell wechselte der Waldläufer ein paar Worte mit ihm und der Halbelb nahm das Mädchen rasch in den Arm und trug sie ins Haus. Dort begann er, ihre Wunden zu versorgen.  
  
Tagelang hatte Aragorn nichts anderes getan, als an ihrem Bett zu sitzen und ihren Schlaf zu bewachen. Seine Hand hielt ihre kleine fest umschlossen. Das Mädchen schlief tief und fest. Mit Erleichterung hatte er beobachtet, wie ihre Atemzüge ruhiger und kräftiger geworden waren. Sie mochte vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt sein. Ihre Haut war erschreckend blaß und ihre dunkelroten Haare bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast dazu. Immer wieder klammerten ihre Fingerchen sich um seine rauhen Hände, wenn sie gräßliche Träume heimzusuchen schienen. Beruhigend sprach er in der Sprache der Elben zu ihr und sah, wie sich ihr Gesichtchen entspannte. Er legte ihr kühlende Lappen auf die Stirn. Seltsamerweise spürte er auch in sich eine Veränderung vorgehen, während er an ihrem Bett saß. Die Leere in seinem Herzen, die Arwen hinterlassen hatte, begann sich zu füllen.  
  
Es war an einem Morgen im Mai, einen Monat, nachdem er sie gefunden hatte, als sie das erste Mal die Augen aufschlug. Sie sah sich verwirrt um und Aragorn legte ihr sanft die Hand aufs Gesicht. Er lächelte sie an. "Hab keine Angst. Du bist hier in Sicherheit." Sie schien nicht zu verstehen und begann in einer fremden Sprache zu flüstern, die er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber die Wunde an ihrem Rücken schien ihr große Schmerzen zuzufügen und sie begann zu weinen. Aus einem Instinkt heraus, zog er sie vorsichtig in seine Arme. "Es ist gut. Nichts wird dir geschehen. Hab keine Angst." Beruhigend strich er ihr übers Haar und fühlte, wie ihre kleinen Hände sich um seine Hüften legten und sie ihren Körper gegen seinen preßte. Sie ist so warm und weich, dachte er und küßte ihren Scheitel. Eine ganze Weile lang saßen sie so da und schließlich dachte er, daß sie eingeschlafen wäre. Er löste sich von ihr und bemerkte, daß sie ihn mit ihren wachsamen Augen musterte. Behutsam strich er ihr über die Wange und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Du hast bestimmt Hunger, nicht wahr?" Er stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, um ihr etwas zu Essen zu holen, als sie einen Schrei ausstieß, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Er drehte sich schnell um und sah, daß sie ihm die Arme entgegenstreckte. Begreifend lachte er auf und ging zu ihrem Bett zurück. "Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen," schmunzelte er und hob sie auf den Arm. "Dann kommst du eben mit in die Küche."  
  
Sie klammerte sich an ihm fest und beobachtete scheu, aber aufmerksam alles, was sie auf dem Weg in die Küche passierten. Die Elben sahen sie neugierig an und Aragorn nahm etwas Obst für sie. Dann trug er sie in den Speisesaal und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl. Er nahm neben ihr Platz, aber sofort kletterte sie von ihrem Stuhl hinunter und lief zu ihm. Er nahm sie auf den Schoß. "Das ist etwas zu Essen," sagte er, als er ihr ein Stückchen Apfel hinhielt. Sie nahm es, betrachtete es von allen Seiten und biß hinein. Aragorn sagte ihr zu allem, was sie aß, wie man es in der Sprache der Elben nannte. "Ich frage mich, wie du heißt," murmelte er. Dann fiel ihm auf, daß das Mädchen ihn ansah. Er lächelte. Sie hielt ihm ein Stück Apfel hin und sein Magen knurrte laut. Auf dem ernsten Gesichtchen erschien zum ersten Mal ein Lächeln, als er die Apfelscheibe aß.  
  
Es verging eine Woche und noch immer hatte das Mädchen kein Wort gesagt. Elrond hatte schon die Befürchtung geäußert, daß sie durch den Schock vielleicht stumm geworden wäre, aber Aragorn gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. Er redete weiter mit dem Kind. Sie wollte ihn gar nicht loslassen, sondern klammerte sich fest an ihn.  
  
Wie jeden Abend saß er an ihrem Bett und erzählte ihr eine Geschichte. "Wie heiß du?" Ihm blieb das Wort im Munde stecken und er sah sie erstaunt an. "Wie heißt du?" fragte sie erneut. Aragorn lächelte. "Dunadain." Sie versuchte ein paar Mal die Lippen zu den ungewohnten Lauten zu formen. "Dunai," lächelte sie schließlich. "Dunadain," wiederholte er langsam. "Dunai," strahlte sie. Er lachte. "Ja, Dunai," grinste er schließlich. "Wie heißt du, Kleines?" fragte er. Sie schien lange zu überlegen. "Laietha." Hatte sie ihn verstanden? Oder war das ein Wort aus ihrer Sprache? "Ist das dein Name, Kleines? Laietha?" Sie nickte. Dann sah sie sich lange im Raum um. "Ada? Nana?" fragte sie zögerlich. "Sie sind tot," brachte er stockend hervor. Das Mädchen sah ihn verständnislos an. Sie wiederholte die Frage und Aragorn nahm sie in den Arm. Dann begann sie zu weinen, als wüßte sie, daß sie ihre Eltern nie wiedersehen würde. Er wußte sich nicht anders zu helfen und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Ihr kleiner Körper erzitterte und er strich ihr sanft über das Haar. Langsam verebbten ihre Schluchzer und sie war eingeschlafen. Aragorn wollte sie in dieser Nacht nicht alleine lassen und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett. Das Kind ruhte in seiner Umarmung und es wurde die erste Nacht seit vielen Jahren, in der ihn keine Träume wegen Arwen quälten.  
  
"Wir können sie nicht hier behalten. Das ist kein Ort für ein kleines Mädchen wie sie." Elrond sah Aragorn lange an. Der Waldläufer fühlte Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen bei dem Gedanken, das Kind wegzugeben. "Wir sollten ihr eine gute Pflegefamilie suchen, bei den Menschen. Das hier ist kein rechter Platz für so ein junges Kind," fuhr der Elbenherr bestimmt fort. "Aber ich bin auch hier aufgewachsen. Wo soll sie denn sonst hin?" fragte Aragorn hitzig. Ihm war das Kind ans Herz gewachsen. Er wollte sie nicht fortschicken. "Du warst zusammen mit deiner Mutter hier! Sie ist ganz alleine. Sie braucht eine richtige Familie, die sie aufzieht." Aragorn wollte etwas erwidern, als die Tür aufging und ein roter Lockenkopf im Raum erschien. "Dunai!" rief das Mädchen aus und stürmte in das Zimmer. Aragorn lachte und nahm sie in den Arm. "Morgen, Dunai!" kicherte sie. Herr Elrond musterte sie lange. Sie war wieder zu Kräften gekommen. Ihre Wangen hatten wieder Farbe, und wenn man nicht auf die Verbände unter ihrer Kleidung achtete, konnte man fast glauben, man hätte es mit einem normalen Kind zu tun. "Hunger, Dunai? Apfel essen!." lachte sie und zog eine Birne hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist eine Birne, Laietha," sagte Aragorn sanft. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Wange. "Du alles merkst," kicherte sie. Er zerzauste ihr das Haar.  
  
Es verging keine Nacht, in der Laietha nicht zu Aragorn ins Zimmer schlich und sich in sein Bett kuschelte. Der Waldläufer stellte sich schlafend und das Mädchen kicherte, wenn er so tat, als würde er sich umdrehen und sie dabei zufällig in den Arm nehmen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn an und schlief dann bald ein. Er betrachtete sie lange und murmelte dann: "Schlaf gut, Schwesterchen," denn das war sie für ihn - sie war ihm so lieb wie eine kleine Schwester geworden.  
  
"Dunai! Schwesterchen!" kicherte sie eines Morgens. Er begann zu lachen. "Du bist meine Schwester. Ich bin dein Bruder." Sie sah ihn lange an. "Bruder?" fragte sie und er nickte. "Du bist mein Bruder!" wiederholte sie grinsend.  
  
****  
  
Das Mädchen war nun schon einige Monate bei ihnen und Aragorn mußte sich auf eine kurze Reise begeben. Es war für ihn wie ein Stich ins Herz gewesen, als er sich von Laietha verabschiedet hatte und sie weinend hinter ihm hergelaufen war. Als er nach einer Woche zurückkehrte, ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, wie froh er sein würde, sie wiederzusehen. Er lächelte. Diese kleine Kreatur hatte ihn wirklich verzaubert. Sein erster Gang führte ihn in ihr Zimmer, aber es war verlassen. Angst kroch in ihm hoch. War ihr etwas zugestoßen? Hatte Elrond sie doch an eine Pflegefamilie gegeben, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen? Nun stieg Wut in ihm auf. Er fühlte sich verraten, hintergangen, denn er hatte sich nicht einmal von ihr verabschieden können! Wütend stürmte er in das Arbeitszimmer seines Ziehvaters und erstarrte im Gehen. Elrond saß in seinem Sessel und auf seinem Schoß saß Laietha, die in das Buch schielte, aus dem der Elb ihr vorlas. Er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie spielte gedankenverloren mit seinem dunklen Haar. "Was passierte dann, ada?" fragte sie neugierig und der Elb lachte - was er bestimmt seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr getan hatte. Er strich ihr über das Haar und las weiter vor. Aragorn fühlte, wie ihn Erleichterung erfüllte und dann wandte der Elb ihm den Blick zu. In seinen Augen war Ruhe eingetreten und Aragorn wußte, daß auch er seine Tochter wiedergefunden hatte. "Dunai! Ada bringt mir lesen bei!" Sie hüpfte von seinem Schoß und rannte auf ihren Bruder zu. Aragorn schloß sie glücklich in die Arme. "Wirklich? Warum lernst du das nicht bei den Gelehrten?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die sagen, ich bin zu quirlig. Was ist quirlig, Dunai?" fragte sie neugierig. Er lächelte. "Quirlig heißt, daß du das süßeste Mädchen in ganz Bruchtal bist." Dann hob er sie auf seine Schultern und sie quietschte vor Vergnügen.  
  
Quirlig war das Mädchen wirklich. Vergebens hatte Herr Elrond versucht, die Gelehrten von Bruchtal zu überreden, ihr Dichtung und Handarbeiten nahezubringen. Das Kind konnte nicht stillsitzen. Ihre Furcht hatte sie vollends abgelegt und nur manchmal wachte sie nachts noch weinend auf, aber dann war immer Aragorn an ihrer Seite, mit dem sie sich ein Zimmer teilte. Auch die bösen Träume verschwanden mit der Zeit. Da sie zu unruhig für den Unterricht mit den Elbenfrauen war, ließ Elrond sie schließlich mit den Männern im Kampf unterweisen. Glorfindel und Aragorn entdeckten bald, daß das Mädchen gelehrig und geschickt im Umgang mit Waffen war. Die Lehre der Schriften brachte ihr der Halbelb selbst bei und Laietha war sehr wißbegierig. Bald schon beherrschte sie nicht nur die Sprachen der Elben, sondern auch die gemeinsame Sprache. Als sie älter wurde, nahm Aragorn sie auf kurze Reisen durch die Lande mit und erklärte ihr alles, was er über das Leben in der Natur und die Künste des Heilens wußte.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir hatten das Mädchen sehr ins Herz geschlossen und da Aragorn sie "Bruder" nannte, tat Laietha es ihm gleich. Manchmal dachte sie noch an ihre Eltern, aber sie konnte sich kaum noch an sie erinnern und an den Überfall erinnerte sie nur noch die sternförmige Narbe an ihrer Schulter, die geblieben war. Elrond und Aragorn hatten herausgefunden, daß die Orks Jungen entführten, um sie zu Sklaven zu machen, aber Laietha sagten sie nichts davon.  
  
****  
  
Kurz vor ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag, den Aragorn auf den Tag gelegt hatte, als er sie im Wald gefunden hatte, wartete sie wie immer auf die Rückkehr ihres geliebten Bruders. Sie stand am Fenster ihres Zimmers und blickte in den Hof. Sie hatte sich diesen Raum ausgesucht, weil sie so immer zuerst sah, wenn Aragorn von seine Reisen zurückkehrte. Der Mond war fast voll und Aragorn hatte versprochen bei Vollmond zurück zu sein. Bis jetzt hatte er nie ein Versprechen gebrochen. Als Laietha schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, hörte sie Pferdegetrappel im Hof. Schnell zog sie sich ihre Kleidung und die Stiefel an und lief hinaus. Auf dem Flur prallte sie fast gegen den alten Bilbo Beutlin, der nun seit einigen Jahren bei ihnen lebte. "Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich wollte nur..." stammelte sie, aber der Hobbit lachte nur. "Ist der Dunadan wieder da?" Sie nickte eifrig. Er lachte. "Dann bestellt ihm einen schönen Gruß von mir. Er muß mir alles erzählen, was er erlebt hat. Vielleicht kann ich ein gutes Gedicht daraus machen." Laietha grinste und stürmte in den Hof hinaus. Aragorn hatte sein Pferd in den Stall gebracht und war auf dem Weg ins Haus. "Dunai!" Sie rannte los und warf sich in seine Arme. Glücklich schwenkte er sie herum und sah sie dann bewundernd an. Das kleine verschüchterte Mädchen war verschwunden und vor ihm stand eine bezaubernde junge Frau. Ihre roten Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht, ihre Augen glänzten. Sie hatte weibliche Formen bekommen, die selbst ihre jungenhafte Kleidung betonte. "Meine Güte! Ich sollte nicht so lange von daheim fortbleiben! Das nächste Mal wenn ich ankomme, bist du gar schon verheiratet!" lachte er. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich. "Niemals, Dunai! Nicht, wenn du nicht da bist, um mich meinem Bräutigam zu übergeben!" Er zerzauste ihr das Haar und sie gingen ins Haus. An Schlaf konnte er diese Nacht lange nicht denken, denn Laietha ließ ihm keine Ruhe, bis er ihr nicht jedes noch so kleine Detail seiner Reise geschildert hatte. Sie hörte ihm mit glänzenden Augen zu und hing an seinen Lippen, ihre Hände fest um seine geschlungen. Als er mit seinem Bericht fertig war, stand er zum Gehen auf. Plötzlich grinste er. "Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen. Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Bald bist du vierzehn und da dachte ich..." Er lief zu seinem Mantel und brachte ein Schwert hervor. "Vater hat mir gesagt, du bist selbst für Glorfindel zu einem gefürchteten Gegner geworden. Ich dachte, du könntest das hier brauchen." Laietha blieb die Spucke weg. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach dem Schwert. Es war sehr leicht und paßte genau in ihre Hand. Ganz klar die Arbeit der Elben. "Aus dem Düsterwald," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und sie umarmte ihn so fest, daß er fast keine Luft mehr bekommen hätte. "Für mich?" keuchte sie und Aragorn wurde mit dem schönsten Lächeln entlohnt, das er je gesehen hatte. Er strich ihr übers Haar. "Du mußt ihm einen Namen geben, das bringt Glück," lachte er. Sie zog ihre Brauen zusammen und dachte einen Moment lang nach. Schließlich lächelte sie. "Dramthala." Aragorn grinste. "So soll es sein." Er ließ sie mit ihrem ersten eigenen Schwert alleine. Durch den Türspalt sah er noch, wie sie es bewundernd in der Hand wiegte und mit einem geschickten Schlag die Luft zerteilte. Er hatte gewußt, daß es das richtige Geschenk für sie gewesen war.  
  
An ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag erhielt sie ihren Zweitnamen: Annaluva, was in der Gemeinsamen Sprache Bogengabe bedeutet, denn sie war eine wahrhaftig geschickte Kriegerin.  
  
Ada? Nana? = Papa? Mutter?  
  
Dramthala = kräftiger Schlag 


	2. Begegnungen

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meins, sondern alles Tolkiens - bis auf Laietha  
  
1. Kapitel - Begegnungen  
  
Elf Jahre später:  
  
Die Oktoberwinde rissen heftig an den Blättern Bruchtals und Laietha zog ihren Schal fester um die Schultern. Der Abend dämmerte und die Luft war empfindlich kühl. Sie stand auf dem Balkon, von dem aus man in den Hof sehen konnte und wartete darauf, daß ihr Bruder Aragorn endlich heimkehren würde - wie schon seit vielen Monaten. Und wieder konnte sie keine Spur von ihm entdecken.  
  
"Er wird kommen, meine Tochter. Ich habe bereits einige Männer ausgeschickt, um nach ihm zu suchen. Er ist nah." Laietha sah Elrond aus ihren grünen Augen an. Er erahnte, um was sie ihn bitten würde und erhob besänftigend die Hand. "Bald werden wir Kunde von ihm erhalten. Bleibe hier." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hob flehend die Hände. "Vater, ich habe die Männer von Gefahr sprechen hören. Und ist heute nicht der Zauberer gekommen und hat berichtet, daß Aragorn jemanden von großer Wichtigkeit bei sich hat? Ist es daher nicht um so wichtiger, daß wir ihn finden? Laß mich gehen! Du weißt, Ascar ist schnell und stark. Ich werde ihn finden!" Ein Tumult brach am Tor aus. Einer der Wächter kam eilig gelaufen. "Mein Herr, Glorfindel kommt. Er ist auf dem Weg - und wird verfolgt." Gandalf kam aus dem Haus gelaufen. Schnell begriff er, was ihnen die Stunde geschlagen hatte. Elrond eilte sich, mit seinen Männern zum Tor zu gelangen. Dort sahen sie bereits, daß sich ihnen Glorfindel schnell näherte und sie entdeckten auch die neun finsteren Gestalten, die ihm auf dem Fuße folgten. Elrond befahl, den Fluß loszulassen, sobald Glorfindel sein Bett durchquert hatte.  
  
Laietha beobachtet atemlos, wie die mächtigen Wogen des Bruinen die finsteren Reiter davon spülten. Glorfindel kam in den Hof geprescht. In seinen Armen hielt er ein lebloses Bündel. Schnell eilten sie zu ihm hinunter, nur Laietha blieb noch lange auf der Mauer stehen und mit ihren Blicken versuchte sie die Nacht zu durchdringen, wo sie ihren Bruder vermutete. Aber er kam nicht. Auch nicht am folgenden Tag.  
  
****  
  
Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit der Neffe von Bilbo Beutlin in den Mauern Bruchtals Schutz gefunden hatte und Herr Elrond meinte, der Kleine sei bereits auf dem Weg der Besserung. Laietha half Bilbo auf die Beine und er blickte die junge Frau, die ihn stützte, dankbar an. "Was habe ich euch gesagt, Frau Annaluva, mein Frodo wird es schaffen. Er ist sicher hier eingetroffen und ich zweifle nicht daran, daß er bald schon wieder auf den Beinen sein wird." Laietha lachte. Sie mochte den alten Knaben gerne, denn er wußte spannende Geschichten zu erzählen und kannte viele Lieder, die einem noch tagelang im Ohr klangen. "Seid so gut, Herr Beutlin und lest mir noch etwas aus eurem Buch vor." Der alte Hobbit grinste diebisch und zog das schwere Buch aus seiner Tasche, als hätte er auf diese Aufforderung nur gewartet. Die Sonne schien mit ihren warmen Strahlen in den Hof. "Nun, zufällig habe ich es dabei. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?" Die Kriegerin schmunzelte und lauschte artig, als Bilbo vorlas, wie er und die Zwerge aus den Kerkern Düsterwalds herausgekommen waren. Sie stellte sich vor, wie schrecklich es gewesen sein mußte, in diesen engen Fässern den Fluß hinunterzutreiben. Bilbo war bei der Stelle angelangt, als er und die Zwerge endlich aus den Fässern entkommen konnten, als sie Rufe im Hof vernahm. Schnell sprang sie auf die Beine und lief hinunter. Sie erkannte sofort die Gestalt ihres Bruders, der mit drei weiteren Hobbits eingetroffen war. "Dunai!" rief sie freudig und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. Er drückte sie fest an sich und die Hobbits sahen neugierig zu der jungen Frau empor, die sich so über die Ankunft ihres guten Streichers freute. "Wer sie wohl ist?" fragte Pippin neugierig und Merry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Woher soll ich das wissen. Ich bin auch eben erst hier angekommen."  
  
Groß war die Freude darüber, daß Aragorn endlich eingetroffen war und noch größer war die Erleichterung bei den Hobbits, als sie hörten, daß sich Frodo auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. Sam ließ sich sofort in sein Zimmer führen und war seit dem nur noch zu den wichtigsten sechs Mahlzeiten gesehen.  
  
Die anderen Hobbits wichen nicht von Aragorns Seite und erfuhren nun bald, daß die rothaarige Kriegerin seine Ziehschwester war. Merry mochte sie besonders gerne. Er ließ sich von ihr die schönsten Winkel der Parks zeigen und Pippin lachte laut, immer wenn er mit leuchtenden Augen von seinen Besichtigungen zurückkehrte. Pippin hielt sich eher an Aragorn, denn der schimpfte nicht so streng mit ihm wie Gandalf, wenn er sich aus Versehen in eine brenzlige Situation gebracht hatte.  
  
"Närrischer Tuk!" hörte man Gandalfs laute ärgerliche Stimme mehr als einmal durch die Gänge schallen, nachdem es in der einen oder anderen Ecke des Palastes verdächtig geklirrt hatte. Und nur kurz darauf sah man einen unglücklich dreinblickenden Hobbit über den Flur schleichen, der sich mit gesenktem Kopf das schmerzende Hinterteil rieb.  
  
Frau Annaluva lachte laut und nahm den Halbling tröstend in den Arm. Sie versicherte ihm mehrmals, daß ihr Vater noch mehr von diesen häßlichen Vasen hätte und Pippin grinste breit.  
  
****  
  
Am Morgen ihres zweiten Tages in Bruchtal vernahmen sie die gute Nachricht, daß Frodo wieder zu sich gekommen wäre. Sam hatte es ihnen als erster berichtet. Am Abend sollte es ein fröhliches Fest geben, um die Genesung des Halblings zu feiern.  
  
Das Fest hatte begonnen und Merry kam nicht umhin, Frau Annaluva immer wieder zu versichern, daß sie in diesem Kleid besonders schön aussehe. Sie lächelte ihn milde an. Frodo trat, immer noch ein wenig blaß um die Nase, aus der Tür und seine Freunde liefen fröhlich zu ihm und es war ein glückliches Wiedersehen. Wie groß war erst Frodos Freude, als er unter den Gästen seinen Onkel Bilbo erblickte! Die nächste Überraschung erwartete die Hobbits, denn als Aragorn den Raum betrat, hätten sie ihren guten Streicher in seinem festlichen Gewand um ein Haar nicht erkannt. Wie stattlich sah er aus! Laietha lächelte, denn nun schien er Isildurs Erbe würdig zu sein.  
  
Laietha selbst unterhielt sich fröhlich mit Legolas, dem Elbenprinzen aus dem Düsterwald. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr in König Thranduils Reich gewesen und freute sich über die Neuigkeiten aus der Ferne. Beunruhigt sah der junge Elb aus, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, konnte sie ihm doch sein Geheimnis nicht entlocken. Das Essen wurde aufgetragen und den Hobbits begann bei seinem Anblick das Wasser im Munde zusammenzulaufen.  
  
Sie erfreuten sich an den herrlichen Speisen, denen fröhlicher Gesang folgte und sogar der alte Spitzbube Bilbo gab ein Liedchen zum besten. Merry faßte sich schließlich ein Herz und forderte Frau Annaluva zum Tanz auf. Pippin fiel fast der Bissen aus dem Mund und Frodo und Sam schmunzelten amüsiert vor sich hin. Die Kriegerin schlug dem Hobbit die Bitte nicht ab und obwohl sie zwischen den eleganten Elben keine gute Figur machten, lachten und scherzten sie viel, während sie das eine oder andere Mal fast über ihre eigenen Füße stolperten. Atemlos kehrten sie auf ihre Plätze zurück und betrachteten das fröhliche Treiben aus sicherer Entfernung.  
  
Lange blieben sie beisammen und die Hobbits konnten sich gar nicht satt sehen an den Elben und der Pracht des Festes. Aber irgendwann konnten sie die Augen vor Müdigkeit nicht mehr offen halten und wurden lachend von den Elben auf ihre Zimmer geführt, wo sie bald in tiefen Schlaf versanken und von den köstlichen Speisen und den wunderschönen Liedern träumten.  
  
Laietha saß noch lange mit ihrem Bruder und ihrem Vater zusammen und der Zauberer Gandalf trat hinzu. Die beiden wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. Laietha entschied für sich, daß es wohl passender für sie wäre, zu gehen - was sie aber nicht daran hinderte, an der Tür zu lauschen. So erfuhr sie, daß für den nächsten Tag ein Rat angesetzt wurde, bei dem das Schicksal des Einen Ringes besprochen werden sollte. Unruhe erfaßte sie. Es war etwas im Gange. Nicht nur, daß Aragorn in letzter Sekunde einer großen Gefahr entgangen war, auch ihre beiden Brüder Elrohir und Elladan waren noch immer nicht von ihrem Erkundungszug, auf den Elrond sie geschickt hatte, zurück. Laietha mußte erfahren, was dort vor sich ging. Gewiß würde sie am nächsten Tag nicht zu der Versammlung geladen werden. Sie rümpfte die Nase, als sie daran dachte, daß ihr Vater ihr wahrscheinlich sagen würde, das wäre Männersache. Hinter sich hörte sie ein heiseres Kichern und sie drehte sich blitzartig herum. Bilbo Beutlin stand hinter ihr und grinste spitzbübisch zu ihr hinauf. "Hat euch auch der Hunger aus dem Bett getrieben?" Sie errötete, weil man sie beim Lauschen ertappt hatte. Gerade wollte sie versuchen, eine Erklärung hervorzustammeln, als der Hobbit sich neben sie an die Tür drängte. Er legte den Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihr, leise zu sein. "Wir Hobbits haben hervorragende Ohren," flüsterte er mit schelmischer Miene und lachte leise. "Aber die Ohren der Elben funktionieren bedeutend besser, Herr Beutlin!" dröhnte Elronds laute Stimme und eine Sekunde später flog die Tür auf und Laietha und Bilbo stolperten völlig überrumpelt in den großen Raum. Bilbo - alt wie er sein mochte, schaffte es, sein Gleichgewicht zu behalten, aber Laietha fiel der Nase lang hin und sah verdattert zu ihrem Vater hoch. Der Halbelb musterte sie streng. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Hobbit, der klammheimlich versuchte, sich so unauffällig wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen. "Wo wollt ihr denn hin, Herr Beutlin?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
"Oh, ich...ich wollte nur in die Küche, mir ein kleines Nachtmahl holen. Dabei muß ich mich wohl verlaufen haben. Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich euch," und flink wie ein Wiesel war er zur Tür hinaus. Laietha hatte sich inzwischen erhoben. Ihr Vater wandte sich nun an sie. "Zeugt das von gutem Benehmen, an der Tür zu horchen wie ein gemeiner Dieb?" Laietha senkte den Kopf zu Boden. "Nein, adar," flüsterte sie beschämt. Aragorn kam auf sie zu und legte den Arm um sie. "Ich bin sicher, sie wollte mich nur daran erinnern, daß es Zeit zum Schlafen ist. Wir sollten alle zu Bett gehen, denn der Morgen ist weiser als der Abend." Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete er sich von seinem Vater und Gandalf und führte seine Schwester aus dem Raum. Sie gingen auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
Lange waren sie noch wach. Laietha hatte sich hingelegt und Aragorn saß auf dem Rand ihres Bettes. "Was geht nur in der Welt vor sich, Dunai? Elladan und Elrohir sind noch immer unterwegs und ich kann fühlen, wie das Böse immer mächtiger wird. Sag mir, Bruder, wird es zum Krieg kommen?" Aragorn dachte sehr lange nach. Er berichtete seiner Schwester von vielen Dingen, die er auf seiner Reise in Erfahrung gebracht hatte - verschwieg ihr aber auch genug, um nicht ihren Wunsch, ihn das nächste Mal zu begleiten, zu wecken.  
  
"Das Böse braut sich zusammen, Laietha. Aber wie ich schon zu Vater sagte, wir sollten jetzt schlafen, denn ich bin müde." Er küßte sie auf die Stirn und erhob sich. Laietha zog die Decke hoch und drückte ihren Kopf in die Kissen. Aragorn war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als sie im Hof Pferdegetrappel hörten. Sofort sprang Laietha auf und eilte ans Fenster und es dauerte keinen Augenblick, da war ihr Bruder an ihrer Seite. Neugierig lugten sie in den Hof. "Was siehst du, Dunai? Sind es unsere Brüder, die gekommen sind?" Laietha reckte sich, um ihrem Bruder über die Schulter sehen zu können. Wer kam zu so später Stunde noch hierher? Langsam schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf. "Es ist nur einer, ein Mensch." Laietha wurde aufmerksam. Sie bekamen in letzter Zeit selten Besuch von den Menschen, aber wenn welche eingetroffen waren, dann war es etwas Wichtiges gewesen. Auch gerade jetzt hielten sich Menschen in Bruchtal auf. Sie waren wegen des Rates am nächsten Tag eingetroffen - alte Männer, die Laietha seltsame Blicke zugeworfen hatten. Ob dieser Besucher auch wegen des Rates gekommen war? "Wir sollten hinuntergehen und rausfinden, wer es ist, meinst du nicht, Dunai?" Laietha lief schon zu ihren Stiefeln, als Aragorn sie mit einem Lächeln am Ärmel packte und in Richtung Bett zog. "Du wirst es früh genug herausfinden, Laietha." Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber er zog ihren Kopf geschwind an seinen Mund. "Wenn du jetzt schlafen gehst, erzähle ich dir morgen was beim Rat besprochen wurde," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, und grinste sie an. Sie küßte ihn geschwind auf den Mund. "Du bist der Beste!" lachte sie und legte sich zurück ins Bett. Aragorn lächelte sie an, warf ihr eine Kußhand zu und verließ den Raum. Laietha wartete, bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte und lief dann leise zum Fenster. Sie versuchte in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, wer der Neuankömmling sein mochte. Ihr Vater und Gandalf traten zu ihm und redeten mit ihm. Einer der Stallburschen führte sein Pferd fort. Laietha schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Sie war nun mal nur ein Mensch und verfügte nicht über die guten Augen eines Elben. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer der Mann war - oder woher er kam. Doch schließlich schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Den Stallburschen hatte sie nämlich genau erkannt.  
  
****  
  
Es war noch sehr früh am nächsten Morgen als Laietha aufstand. Die Sonne streckte gerade neugierig den Kopf über den Bergen hervor. Laietha zog sich ihre Hosen und ihre Stiefel an und schnürte ihr Mieder fest zu. Schmunzelnd dachte sie daran, daß der Stallbursche ihr ja schließlich genau berichten sollte, wer da gestern Nacht so spät eingetroffen war. Sie band ihre langen Haare lose im Nacken zusammen und spähte vorsichtig aus der Tür. Der Flur war verlassen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht stahl sie sich zu den Ställen. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war der Stallbursche noch nicht da. Sie würde sich also noch ein wenig gedulden müssen. Nun, nichts für ungut, dachte sie sich. Es war ein herrlicher Morgen und wer wußte schon, wie lange das Wetter ihnen noch so wohlgesonnen sein würde. Der Herbst neigte sich dem Ende zu und der Winter stand vor der Tür. Sie griff nach ihrem Schwert und befestigte es an ihrem Gürtel. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Pferd. Sie würde ein wenig ausreiten, dann schmeckte ihr das Frühstück immer doppelt so gut und gestern Abend hatte Merry sie zu einem Pilzwettessen herausgefordert. Da sie den enormen Appetit der Hobbits kannte, hielt sie es für recht und billig, sich einen kleinen Vorteil zu verschaffen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Ascar. Wie steht es, wollen wir ein wenig ausreiten? Das Wetter ist zu schön, um es nicht zu nutzen." Sie strich dem Tier liebevoll über die Flanken. Der Rappe wieherte freudig und sie lachte laut. "Du kannst es auch nicht ertragen, den ganzen Tag über nur untätig auf der Weide zu stehen, nicht wahr?" Das Pferd schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter und stöberte mit seinen Nüstern in ihrer Tasche. Der Hengst schnaubte und die junge Frau schmunzelte. "Nein, mein Lieber, auch für dich gibt es erst nachher Frühstück."  
  
"Ein schönes Tier." Laietha wirbelte herum. Sie hatte sich unbeobachtet geglaubt. Hinter ihr stand ein stattlicher Mann, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er sah weitgereist und ein wenig erschöpft aus. Neugierig musterte er sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und versuchte festzustellen, woher er wohl kommen mochte. Ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. "Ihr seid keine Elbin." Laietha schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen. "Oh wirklich! Gut, daß ihr es mir sagt. Ihr seht auch nicht gerade elbisch aus." Ein verdutzter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht und sie feixte in sich hinein. Der Fremde schien sich wieder zu fangen. Laietha erkannte ihn als einen Mann aus dem Süden. Er trug einen Mantel, der am Kragen mit Fell verziert war und darunter konnte sie eine Ledertunika erkennen. Vielleicht war er es, der gestern abend so spät eingetroffen war. Sie beschloß, ein wenig freundlicher zu ihm zu sein, denn vielleicht mußte sie gar nicht mehr den Stallburschen befragen. Der würde sowieso Anweisung haben, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Sie beugte artig den Kopf. "Menschen aus dem Süden sind in Bruchtal willkommen." Er wandte seinen Blick noch immer nicht von ihr, als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. Der Mann streckte seine Hand nach Ascar aus und gab dem Pferd eine Karotte. Der Hengst schnaubte zufrieden und begann genüßlich zu kauen. Auch er verneigte sich knapp. "Woher kommt ihr, Herrin?" Sie beschrieb mit ihrer Hand eine knappe Geste. "Ich lebe hier." Er sah sie erstaunt an. Ascar stupste ihn mit seiner Schnauze an und warf ihm einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. Der Mann zauberte aus seiner Manteltasche noch eine weitere Karotte hervor, die ihm der Rappe freudig abnahm. "Wie heißt ihr, Herrin?" Er streichelte die Nüstern des Pferdes. Laietha stemmte ihre Hände herausfordernd in die Hüften. "Ihr stellt eine Menge Fragen, mein Herr, ohne selbst etwas über euch preiszugeben." Sie erwartete, daß er sich umdrehen und gehen würde, statt dessen verneigte er sich tief und griff nach ihrer Hand. Bevor sie sie wegziehen konnte, hatte er ihr einen Handkuß darauf gehaucht. "Verzeiht, Herrin, mein Name ist Boromir aus Minas Tirith. Zu euren Diensten."  
  
Laietha wurde rot. Sie wußte sehr wohl wer er war und nun reute es sie, daß sie so respektlos zu ihm gewesen war. "Der zukünftige Statthalter von Gondor!" wisperte sie beinahe erschrocken und verbeugte sich tief. Er lachte schallend. "Ihr wißt wirklich sehr gut Bescheid. Hat sich meine Ankunft so schnell herumgesprochen?" Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sagte bereits, Menschen aus dem Süden sind hier willkommen. Euer Name ist mir mehr als einmal zu Ohren gekommen. Was führt euch hierher?" Ascar schubste Laietha, so heftig, daß sie fast gegen Boromir prallte. Er grinste breit. "Euer Pferd scheint ungeduldig auf seinen Ausritt zu warten. Ihr solltet besser aufbrechen, oder ich muß noch ein paar Karotten holen, um ihn zu beruhigen." Laietha war eigentlich nicht gewillt, das Gespräch jetzt zu beenden, denn sie hatte gehofft zu erfahren, was einen so hohen Botschafter aus Gondor zu ihnen führte. Dennoch nickte sie und stieg auf ihr Pferd. Sie wollte gerade aus dem Stall reiten, als sie eine Stimme von hinten hörte. "Herrin, nun seid ihr es, die nicht reden will. Verratet mir doch wenigstens euren Namen!" Sie brachte Ascar zum Stehen und drehte sich um. Der Mann stand neben seinem Pferd und sah ihr nach. Sie lächelte. "Man nennt mich hier Laietha. So sollt auch ihr mich nennen, mein Herr." Er nickte mit einem breiten Lächeln. Laietha drehte sich um und ritt aus dem Stall. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht, und obwohl der Wind kalt war, war es ein schöner Morgen. Sie atmete tief die frische Luft ein. Ascar wieherte vergnügt und als sie in Richtung Tor ritten, verfiel er in einen leichten Trab. Hinter sich hörte Laietha auf einmal das Geräusch von Hufen. Schnell drehte sie sich um, um zu sehen, wer ihr gefolgt war. Sie sah Boromir auf seinem Pferd auf sie zugaloppieren. Mit einem breiten Lächeln kam er neben ihr zum Stehen. "Haltet ein, Frau Laietha, ihr solltet nicht ganz alleine in dieser Gegend ausreiten. Erlaubt, daß ich euch begleite."  
  
Das Licht fiel durch die letzten verbliebenen Blätter und zauberte ein bewegtes Lichtspiel auf den Waldboden. Sie ritten langsam nebeneinander her. "Wie kommt es, daß ihr den weiten Weg von Gondor auf euch genommen habt, um nach Bruchtal zu kommen? Die Reise ist lang und gefährlich." Boromir antwortete nicht sofort, sondern überlegte eine Weile. Wieviel sollte er dem Mädchen erzählen? Schließlich hub er zu sprechen an. "Mein Land befindet sich im Krieg und es steht schlecht. Ich bin gekommen, um Hilfe zu erbitten." Laietha nickte gedankenvoll. "Ich habe gehört, daß sich Übel in Mordor regt. Wenn ihr die weite Reise auf euch nehmt, muß es in der Tat schlecht um Gondor bestellt sein." Boromir sah sie verdutzt an. Sie schien wirklich sehr gut Bescheid zu wissen. Er hätte nicht so viel von einer Frau erwartet. "Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen. Heute soll ein Rat einberufen werden und Herr Elrond hat mich eingeladen, daran teilzunehmen. Ich hoffe, daß ich mit guten Nachrichten heimkehren werde."  
  
Sie ritten noch eine Weile nebeneinander her, ohne viel zu sprechen. Boromir konnte seinen Blick nur schwer von ihr wenden. Mochte sie auch keine Elbin sein, so war sie doch hübsch. Das Licht reflektierte in ihrem Haar und er kam nicht umhin, ihre knappe Kleidung zu bemerken. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Auch Laietha beobachtete ihn von Zeit zu Zeit verstohlen. Einige Male ließ sie sich absichtlich zurückfallen, um einen besseren Blick auf seinen Rücken zu erhaschen. Der Mann hatte die Statur eines Kriegers. Sein Kreuz war breit und unter seinem Hemd konnte sie die starken Arme erahnen. Sie lächelte. Er gefiel ihr. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nach Gondor begleiten. Sie hatte schon viel zu lange herumgesessen und eine Reise mit ihm würde gewiß interessant werden.  
  
Die Sonne war noch höher gestiegen und Laietha bemerkte erst jetzt, wie weit sie schon vom Haus ihres Vaters fort waren. Das Frühstück würden sie gewiß verpassen. Auch Boromir schien es bemerkt zu haben. Er brachte sein Pferd zum Stehen. "Wir sollten umkehren, Frau Laietha. So gerne ich weiter in eurer Gesellschaft reiten würde - ich fürchte es wäre nicht hilfreich zu spät zu Herrn Elronds Rat zu gelangen." Laietha nickte. Dann fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu: "Laßt uns sehen, wer zuerst wieder in Bruchtal ist!" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, trieb sie ihrem Pferd die Fersen in die Flanken und Ascar trug sie in Windeseile davon.  
  
Kurz bevor sie die Mauern Bruchtals erreichten, hatte Boromir sie wieder eingeholt. Gleichzeitig jagten sie durch die geöffneten Tore. Lachend brachten sie die Pferde in den Stall. Ein Bediensteter kam und informierte Boromir, daß man ihn beim Rat erwartete. Er verneigte sich höflich vor Laietha und nahm ihre Hand. Erneut gab er ihr einen Handkuß, aber diesmal machte sie keine Anstalten zurückzuweichen. Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. "Habt Dank für diesen Morgen, liebe Frau Laietha. Eure Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben ist mir ein gutes Omen für den Rat. Wenn alle Bewohner Bruchtals so freundlich sind wie ihr, wird man mir gewiß Hilfe nicht verweigern." Damit drehte er sich um und ging ins Haus. Laietha sah ihm nach. Sie war gespannt, was Aragorn ihr später über den Rat berichten würde.  
  
****  
  
Als sie auf den Palast zulief, kamen ihr Merry und Pippin entgegen. Merry grinste breit. "Willst du dich vor dem Wettessen drücken, Laietha? Das Frühstück ist längst vorbei. Aber keine Bange - wir haben ein paar Pilze retten können." Lachend zog er einen riesigen Korb hinter seinem Rücken vor. Laiethas Magen knurrte laut. Sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Kriegerin bat nur darum, sich ein wenig frisch machen zu dürfen. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie wieder zurück und sie setzten sich an der Tafel nieder. Das Wettessen begann.  
  
Die Hobbits und Laietha lagen auf der Wiese und schnauften entkräftet. Laietha hielt sich mit unglücklicher Miene den Bauch. Pippin betrachtete sie mit großen Augen und Merry japste nach Luft. "Das war unfair - ich hatte vorher immerhin schon Frühstück." Die Kriegerin lachte. "Oh, jetzt ist mir schlecht," verkündete sie ihren Freunden. Pippin rülpste laut. Die beiden anderen sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und er gab ein verschmitztes Grinsen zurück. "Das tat gut." Merry sah seine nächste Chance auf einen Wettstreit. Er fügte mit einem mächtigen Rülpser und einem Grienen hinzu: "Wettrülpsen." Laietha schlug sich an die Brust und die Hobbits erblaßten vor Neid. "Gut, du hast gewonnen," grummelte Merry.  
  
Hinter ihnen wurde Lachen laut. Geschwind sprangen sie auf die Beine und erblickten einen großen rothaarigen Mann, der über die Wiese schlenderte. "Sagt mir, daß nicht ihr das eben wart, Herrin." Laietha errötete. Sie verneigte sich schnell. "Herr Boromir, ich hoffe, ihr habt die Hilfe bekommen, auf die ihr gehofft habt." Boromir verzog das Gesicht, lächelte dann aber schnell. "Nicht direkt, aber ich bin fürs erste zufrieden. Ich sagte ja, eure Gesellschaft hat mit Glück gebracht." Mit neugierigen Blicken musterte er die Hobbits, die genauso neugierig zurückstarrten. Pippin zupfte Laietha am Ärmel. "Willst du uns denn nicht vorstellen, Laietha? Du scheinst ihn ja zu kennen." Die Kriegerin lächelte und tat, was man von ihr erbeten hatte. Boromir verbeugte sich artig. "Es freut mich, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, meine kleinen Herren." Er nahm auf der Erde Platz und die anderen setzten sich zu ihm. Laietha betrachtete ihn interessiert, während er sich mit den Hobbits unterhielt. Er mochte vierzig Sommer zählen. Sein Gesicht war stolz und nicht ganz sorgenfrei. Dennoch leuchteten seine Augen, wenn er über einen von Pippins Scherzen lachte. Der Hobbit griff neugierig nach dem großen Horn an Boromirs Seite. Zuerst sah der Krieger ihn verdutzt an, brach dann aber in Gelächter aus und reichte dem Hobbit das Horn, damit er es aus der Nähe betrachten konnte.  
  
Auch Boromir warf Laietha verstohlene Blicke zu. Sie hatte ihre Reitkleidung gegen ein dunkelgrünes Kleid getauscht und ihre roten Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht. Die Sonne schien auf ihre blasse Haut und er konnte seine Blicke gar nicht von ihren vollen roten Lippen wenden. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen bemerkte er, daß Merry die Menschenfrau mit dem selben Interesse musterte. Er mußte schmunzeln. Er schätzte das Mädchen auf Mitte zwanzig und seufzte. Als er in ihrem Alter gewesen war hatte er auch noch so unbeschwert lachen können, wie sie über Merrys Scherze.  
  
"Nun sagt mir, Herr Boromir, wann werdet ihr in eure Heimat aufbrechen?" Er kam wieder zu sich und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. "Ich werde in Gesellschaft reisen. Wann genau wir aufbrechen, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich werde wohl noch eine Weile hier verweilen." Laietha lächelte froh, als sie das hörte. "Ihr seht auch aus, als könntet ihr ein wenig Ruhe gebrauchen. Sagt mir, Herr Boromir, wie lange habt ihr für die Reise von Gondor nach Bruchtal gebraucht?" Boromir rechnete im Stillen. "Etwas mehr als drei Monate. Der Weg war beschwerlich." Sie sah, wie sich die Erlebnisse der Reise in seinen Augen spiegelten. Sicher hatte er viele Gefahren bestehen müssen. Pippin war weniger verholen als sie und bat den fremden Krieger, von den Ereignissen auf seiner Reise zu erzählen. Der Weg nach Bruchtal war schon abenteuerlich genug gewesen und sie waren nicht einmal halb so lange gereist. Außerdem war er begierig darauf zu erfahren, wie es in anderen Ländern aussah. Boromir ließ sich nicht lange bitten, sondern erstattete bereitwillig Bericht. Er erzählte von den Weiten Gondors und von den Steppen Rohans, die er durchquert hatte. Und schließlich begann er von seiner Heimatstadt zu erzählen. Seine Augen leuchteten bei der Erinnerung an den weißen Turm Ecthelions, die Banner Gondors, die im Wind von den Türmen wehten... Laietha schloß die Augen und malte sich alles genau aus.  
  
"Wovon träumt ihr, Herrin?" Laietha schreckte hoch und sah, daß die Hobbits und der Krieger sie angrinsten. Verlegen lächelte sie. "Ich fragte mich, nur, ob ihr schon einmal das Meer gesehen habt, mein Herr." Er schmunzelte. "Schon oft. Es würde euch gewiß gefallen. Wart ihr denn noch nie am Meer?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er blickte sie lange an. "Beschreibt es für mich, Herr Boromir. Ich höre euch gerne zu." Auch die Hobbits waren gespannt darauf zu erfahren, wie das Meer aussehe.  
  
"Merry, Pippin! Wo bleibt ihr denn? In Kürze gibt es Mittagessen!" Sam kam in den Garten gelaufen. Pippins Bauch grummelte verdächtig laut. Schließlich war das zweite Frühstück schon eine ganze Weile her. Merry sprang auf und sah Laietha an. "Willst du nicht mit uns kommen, Laietha? Es gibt bestimmt etwas Köstliches!" Die Frau schüttelte lachend den Kopf und hielt sich den Bauch. "Ich glaube, ich brauche heute den ganzen Tag lang nichts mehr zu Essen. Ich bin noch so voller Pilze!" Merry zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte seinem Cousin und Sam hinterher. Als er Pippin eingeholt hatte, fragte er neugierig: "Was meinst du, ob sie mich mag?" Pippin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du an ihr findest. Sie ist viel zu dürr!"  
  
Boromir sah den Hobbits verwundert hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hörte ein Kichern neben sich. Laietha schmunzelte. "Sie sind goldig, nicht wahr? Ich habe die beiden sehr gerne." Boromir sah sie fragend an. "Sind es Kinder? Ich habe Halblinge noch nie zuvor gesehen." Zumindest nicht bis zu diesem Tag, denn bei Elronds Rat waren auch Halblinge gewesen. Er unterdrückte den Ärger, der kurz in ihm aufwellte. Laiethas Stimme riß ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Sie berichtete ihm von den Hobbits - vom alten Bilbo hatte sie eine Menge gelernt, konnte sich aber noch immer nicht daran gewöhnen, sie als Erwachsene anzusehen. Verwundert sah er wieder in die Richtung, in der die Halblinge verschwunden waren. Plötzlich spürte er eine federleichte Berührung an seiner Hüfte. Er drehte behend den Kopf und erblickte die junge Frau, die gedankenversunken sein Schwert betastete. Er ergriff ihre Hand und sie schreckte hoch - das Blut stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie lächelte beschämt. Wortlos und mit einem Lachen reichte er ihr die Waffe. Sie stand auf und wog sie sachkundig in ihren Händen. Dann ließ sie das Schwert mit einer Hand durch die Luft sausen. Boromir hob eine Augenbraue. Sie ging geschickt mit der Waffe um. Mit einem Lächeln reichte sie es ihm zurück. "Ein gutes Schwert." Er lachte laut. "Ihr habt ein gutes Auge." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die besten Elbenschmiede haben sich hier in Bruchtal niedergelassen. Ich erkenne die Arbeit eines guten Schmiedes, wenn ich sie sehe." Ein Schatten legte sich auf sein Gesicht und hätte er nicht gelächelt als er sprach, hätte sie geglaubt, ihn verärgert zu haben. Er befestigte das Schwert wieder an seinem Gürtel. "Menschenhände schufen dieses Schwert - nicht Elben."  
  
Laietha beschloß das Thema zu wechseln. "Ihr wolltet mir vom Meer erzählen, mein Herr." Der Anflug von Ärger in seinem Gesicht verschwand und er blickte in die Ferne. Er beschrieb ihr den Klang der Wellen, wenn sie gegen das Ufer schlugen, die Schreie der Meersvögel, das Geräusch des Wassers, das kleine Steinchen mit sich in die Weiten des Ozeans riß, die Farbe des Himmels, wenn die Sonne im Meer versank. Laietha hörte ihm zu und ließ die Augen nicht von ihm. Boromir bemerkte ihre Blicke und erwiderte sie. Nachdem sie sich lange so angesehen hatten, brach der Krieger das Schweigen. "Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ihr noch nie am Meer wart. Eure Augen haben die Farbe des Wassers, bevor ein Sturm anbricht."  
  
Boromirs Magen knurrte laut und Laietha begann zu lachen. "Ihr habt gewiß noch nichts gegessen. Laßt uns hineingehen. Vielleicht haben euch die Hobbits noch etwas übrig gelassen." Sie ergriff ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Haus. 


	3. Wettschulden

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meins, sondern alles Tolkiens - bis auf Laietha  
  
2. Kapitel - Wettschulden  
  
****  
  
Der Abend war gekommen und Laietha schlich zum Zimmer ihres Bruders. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an der Tür. "Herein." Laietha öffnete sie schwere Tür und Aragorn erhob sich. Ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als die junge Frau den Raum betrat. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte und spendete angenehme Wärme gegen die Abendkühle. Laietha setze sich in einen bequemen Stuhl und zog ihre Pfeife aus der Tasche. Aragorn lachte und gab ihr ein wenig Tabak. Sie zündeten die Pfeifen an und pafften genüßlich vor sich hin. Nach einer Weile warf Laietha Aragorn einen neugierigen Blick zu. Er grinste schief. "Was gibt es, Schwester?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Du wolltest mir doch sagen, was es auf der Versammlung zu besprechen gab. Sprich schon, Dunai!" Er lachte laut auf. Das war so typisch für sie. Neugierig wie eine Katze! Aragorn rutschte dichter an sie heran und strich ihr übers Haar. "Ich werde bald aufbrechen müssen. Ein Mann aus Gondor kam und bat um Hilfe. Ich werde ihn begleiten." Laiethas Augen leuchteten. "Laß mich dieses Mal mit dir kommen! Du weißt, daß ich eine gute Kämpferin bin! Und ich habe es satt, untätig herumzusitzen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Reise ist lang und gefährlich. Ich werde lange fort sein," - und vielleicht nicht zurückkehren, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Laietha sprang auf und warf den Stuhl dabei um. "Warum?" Er legte ihr beschwichtigend einen Arm auf die Schulter. "Das ist keine Aufgabe für eine junge Frau wie dich. Und Vater braucht deine Hilfe hier nötiger." Er blinzelte ihr zu. "Wer soll sich sonst um Herrn Bilbo kümmern?" Laietha wurde wütend. Auf einen Hobbit achtgeben war keine Aufgabe für eine Kriegerin! Sie hatte schon viele Schlachten geschlagen und er behandelte sie wie ein Kind! "Aber ich...!" Aragorns Gesicht wurde ernst. "Du kannst mich nicht begleiten. Nicht dieses Mal, Laietha. Mordors Armeen sammeln sich. Der Ring der Macht ist gefunden worden und er muß zerstört werden. Ich werde den Ringträger begleiten und ihm helfen, wo ich kann." Laietha schüttelte erbost den Kopf. "Laß mich dir doch helfen!" "Nein!" rief Aragorn zornig. Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Du wirst mich nicht begleiten. Ich verbiete es!" Angst zerwühlte ihm die Eingeweide - die Angst, daß sie sich nicht davon abbringen lassen würde, ihm zu folgen. Laietha drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Sie schlug die Tür heftig hinter sich zu. Aragorn seufzte. Natürlich wollte sie mitkommen und sie war eine geschickte Kämpferin, aber diese Aufgabe konnte jeden von ihnen das Leben kosten und er wollte nicht, daß sie in Gefahr war.  
  
Laietha stürmte den Gang entlang und sah nicht nach rechts und links. Plötzlich stieß sie gegen jemanden und ein spitzer Schrei wurde ausgestoßen. "Hey, du Tölpel! Paß doch auf!" Sie sah zu Boden und erblickte einen der Halblinge, den sie wohl aus Versehen umgerannt hatte. Immer noch voller Wut, sagte sie kein Wort und rannte davon.  
  
Sam brummelte verärgert vor sich hin. Was für eine unhöfliche Person! Er klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und ging mürrisch auf sein Zimmer. Sein Unmut verschwand sofort, als er sah, daß Merry und Pippin eingetroffen waren - mit einem festlichen Spätimbiß.  
  
Es war ungerecht! Sie konnte kämpfen! Warum wollte Aragorn sie nicht mitnehmen? Laietha rannte nur noch schneller. Das tat gut - Bewegung tat gut! Sie bog geschwind um die Ecke und stieß zum zweiten Mal gegen ein lebendes Hindernis. Sie stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus und fand sich auf dem Fußboden wieder. Aber sie war weich gefallen. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und sah zu Boden. Von dort aus blickten sie zwei erstaunte grüne Augen an. Sie errötete, als sie den zukünftigen Statthalter Gondors erkannte. Boromir kam wieder auf die Beine. Besorgt und zugleich amüsiert sah er sie an. "Ist euch etwas geschehen, Herrin?" Laietha verneinte und er atmete auf. Er klopfte seine Kleider ab und Laietha wollte beschämt an ihm vorbei gehen. Er hielt sie am Arm fest und sah ihr ins Gesicht. "Warum seid ihr so aufgebracht, Herrin?" Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nichts, mein Herr. Ich war unachtsam. Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich euch wehgetan habe. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht." Freundlich lächelte er sie an.  
  
Er bat sie, ihm noch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten und sie akzeptierte die Einladung. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Empfangshalle des Hauses. Boromir betrachtete beeindruckt die Gemälde an den Wänden und schließlich blieb er vor einer Statue stehen, die eine geborstene Klinge in den Händen hielt. Seine Augen weiteten sich voller Ehrfurcht und er konnte nicht widerstehen und nahm das Schwert in die Hand. "Die Bruchstücke von Narsil." Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf. "Die Klinge, die den Ring von Saurons Hand schnitt." Laietha lächelte und er fuhr mit dem Finger an der Klinge entlang. Erschreckt zog er die Hand zurück und betrachtete den Blutstropfen, der sich an der Schnittstelle gebildet hatte. "Sie ist immer noch scharf." Laietha nahm seine Hand und sah sich den Schnitt an. Schnell zog sie ein Taschentuch hervor und wickelte es vorsichtig um die Verletzung. Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete er sie. "Das habe ich auch schon herausfinden müssen, Herr Boromir. Warum man der Versuchung, dieses Schwert anzufassen nicht widerstehen kann, ist mir ein Rätsel." Sie blickte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu ihm auf, ihre Hand noch immer auf seiner ruhend. Boromir lachte. "Habt Dank, Herrin! Ohne euch wäre ich verblutet!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bitte euch. Nennt mich nicht Herrin. Mein Name ist Laietha." Er nickte und nahm ihre andere Hand fest in seine. "Wie ihr wünscht, Laietha," sagte er mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Sie errötete als sie gewahr wurde, wie dicht sie beieinander standen. Der Mond schien durch die großen Fenster und tauchte ihn in silbriges Licht. Er hatte seine Lederweste abgelegt und trug ein Hemd aus festem Stoff. Laietha bemerkte seinen Duft, den der Nachtwind zu ihr trug. Seine Hände waren warm und die Kühle der Nacht ließ sie erzittern. Er trat näher an sie heran und Laietha konnte ein Feuer in seinen Augen erkennen. Ihr Blick blieb an seinen Lippen haften und sie fragte sich, ob sie wohl nach dem Salz des Meeres, von dem er ihr erzählt hatte, schmecken würden. "Ist euch kalt, Her...Laietha?" fragte er. Seine Stimme klang auf einmal rauh und mühsam kontrolliert. Laietha brachte nur ein Nicken hervor. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er trat dichter an sie heran. Seine Brust berührte ihre und es ging eine Hitze von ihm aus, die Laietha an ihre Kindheit erinnerte - wenn sie durchnäßt und durchgefroren heimgekehrt war, weil sie beim Spielen im Garten von einem Regenschauer überrascht worden war und ihr Vater sie in die Küche neben den großen Brotofen gesetzt hatte, damit sie nicht frieren und sich einen Schnupfen holen würde. Sie reckte ihren Kopf dichter an ihn heran, halb erwartend, daß er nach frischem Brot riechen würde.  
  
"Laßt euch nicht stören, Kinder!" Sie fuhren erschreckt auseinander und blickten den alten Bilbo Beutlin an, der grinsend im Gang stand und sie neugierig beobachtete. Laietha riß sich los und eilte auf den Hobbit zu. Er lachte laut. "Ich habe mich wohl verlaufen. Na ja, man wird alt. Erst wollte ich in die Küche und mir einen kleinen Imbiß besorgen und dann habe ich den Weg auf mein Zimmer nicht mehr gefunden." Er wackelte mit dem Kopf. Laietha legte ihm freundlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Kommt, Herr Beutlin. Ich werde euch begleiten. Euer Zimmer liegt auf meinem Weg." Sie führte den Hobbit fort und Boromir sah ihr noch lange nach.  
  
Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Er begab sich selbst auf den Weg in das Zimmer, das man ihm zugewiesen hatte. Dort angekommen, ließ er die Tür ins Schloß fallen und warf sich auf sein Bett. Er sank tief in die weiche Matratze ein. Sein Blick fiel auf den blassen Mond am Himmel und er ballte die Hände zur Faust. Das Ergebnis des Rates war frustrierend gewesen. Das Rätsel um den Traum, den Faramir und er geteilt hatten, war nicht gelöst worden - eher hatte ihn das alles noch mehr verwirrt. Halblinge und Elbenschmiede, verräterische Zauberer - das alles schienen ihm Traumgespenster des Hausherren zu sein. Aber die Macht des finstereren Fürsten Sauron, die seit seiner Geburt jeden Tag über seiner Heimat schwebte, wie ein bedrohlicher Raubvogel - das war real.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf das weiße Tuch, das noch immer um seinen Finger gewickelt war. Er roch daran und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Boromir schloß die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Sicher - er war verstimmt gewesen, daß er nicht sofort und mit Unterstützung in seine Heimat zurückkehren konnte. Isildurs Todesring war gefunden worden. Die mächtigste Waffe, die Mittelerde zu bieten hatte - und sie sollte zerstört werden. Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Das war Wahnsinn. Ein Halbling sollte nach Mordor gehen und die einzige Hoffnung, die Gondor hatte zerstören. Der Waldläufer, Aragorn, hatte sich als Isildurs Erbe zu erkennen gegeben. Die Nachrichten wurden immer ärger. Gondor würde ohne Unterstützung gegen die Reihen Mordors ankämpfen müssen, aber das Volk der Menschen hatte sich noch nie so einfach seinen Feinden ergeben. Auch dieses Mal nicht. Er würde zu seinem Vater zurückkehren und an der Seite seines Volkes für die Freiheit kämpfen. Die Reise war lang. Vielleicht wandelte sich der Sinn des Halblings noch und sie würden den Ring nach Minas Tirith bringen. Noch war nicht aller Tage Abend. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf das Taschentuch in seiner Hand. Er lächelte. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm, daß er noch ein wenig in diesem Haus verweilen mußte. Er stand auf und zog sich aus. Die Nachtluft strich ihm über die Haut. Schnell schlüpfte er unter die warme Decke und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.  
  
****  
  
Sam fuhr mit einem Satz hoch. Verschlafen blinzelte er zum Fenster und sah, daß die Sonne gerade erst im Aufgehen begriffen war. Aus dem Hof hörte er Waffengeklirr. Er tapste müde zum Fenster und sah die Frau, die ihn gestern auf dem Flur umgerannt hatte. Er stöhnte gequält auf und schlich wieder ins Bett. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er konnte sie nicht leiden.  
  
Auch Boromir war vom Waffengeklirr aufgewacht und hatte sich angezogen. Neugierig, wer so früh am Morgen schon auf den Beinen war, ging er in den Hof, um es herauszufinden. Er traf im Hof ein und ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
  
Laietha ließ das Schwert kraftvoll auf das des Elben treffen. "Dravo angorn, Glorfindel!" rief die Frau und er Elbe leistete ihrer Bitte Folge. Er ließ das Schwert mit noch größerer Kraft niedersausen. Laietha drehte sich geschickt zur Seite, parierte und ging selbst zum Angriff über. Glorfindel lachte. "Rinc hen maer, Annaluva!" lachte er. "Hennaid evyr!" Wieder trafen die Klingen aufeinander und die Frau bewegte sich mit großer Geschicklichkeit.  
  
Boromir zog bewundernd die Augenbraue hoch. Die aufgehende Sonne reflektierte auf den Klingen. "Meine Güte, wenn ich nur so kämpfen könnte." Boromir sah erstaunt in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Er sah Merry, der mit offenem Mund den Kampf beobachtete. Der Krieger grinste. "Bemerkenswerte Technik," nickte der Krieger anerkennend. Merry grinste breit. "Und ganz schön freizügige Kleidung." Nun war Boromir wirklich mehr als erstaunt - wenn er auch zugeben mußte, daß der Hobbit Recht hatte.  
  
Sam verdrehte die Augen. Das Geschrei und das Scheppern der Waffen wollte einfach nicht leiser werden - ganz im Gegenteil. Mißmutig erhob er sich und zog sich an. Mit mürrischem Gesicht schlich er in den Hof. Dort hatte der Kampf gerade seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Glorfindel trieb Laietha mit kräftigen Schlägen zurück. Sie wehrte sich tapfer, aber es sah aus, als würde sie den Kampf verlieren. Sam stellte sich neben Merry und den Mann, den er als Boromir kannte. "Was für ein Krach am Morgen!" klagte er. Die beiden Männer wandten ihren Blick keine Sekunde vom Geschehen ab. "Wunderbare Technik," sagten sie wie aus einem Munde.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ein Schrei laut. "Vorsicht!"  
  
Laietha hatte es geschafft, mit einem mächtigen Hieb Glorfindel das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen. Die Waffe sauste durch die Luft und bohrte sich nur wenige Zentimeter neben Sam in die Erde. Der Hobbit schnappte aufgeregt nach Luft. "Habt ihr das gesehen?" schnaubte Sam aufgebracht. Merry und Boromir nickten eifrig. "Wunderbarer Schlag!" riefen sie wie mit einer Stimme.  
  
Laietha kam zu ihnen gerannt. Sie atmete heftig. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Jemand verletzt?" Sam warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. "Könnt ihr nicht besser aufpassen? Fast hättet ihr mich umgebracht! Und was soll dieser Lärm am frühen Morgen? Es gibt Leute, die noch schlafen wollen!" Laietha schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. "Ihr habt wohl gesehen, daß wir gekämpft haben. Wenn ihr nicht genügend Abstand haltet, ist es eure eigene Schuld." Sam wurde puterrot im Gesicht und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. "Man sollte einer Frau sowieso kein Schwert in die Hand geben!" Laietha verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. "Nur machen Orks keinen Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau, bevor sie euch den Bauch aufschlitzen und euch an eurem eigenen Blut ersticken lassen!" Die beiden starrten sich böse an. Merry packte Sam am Arm. "Ich hab Hunger! Laß uns was zum Frühstück suchen."  
  
Boromir sah amüsiert zu ihr hinüber. "Nun, ihr müßt euch gewiß nicht vor Orks fürchten, Laietha. Ihr seid geschickt mit dem Schwert." Herausfordern blickte sie ihn an. "Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr ja gerne gegen mich antreten." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Um alles in der Welt, nein! Ich will euch nicht wehtun!" Er zeigte mit den Händen auf die leere Seite, an der sonst sein Schwert zu hängen pflegte. "Und ich bin unbewaffnet. Außerdem werdet ihr sicher erschöpft sein." Laietha reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe. "Habt ihr Angst zu verlieren, Herr?" Er brach in Gelächter aus. Die Frau drehte sich geschwind um und rief Glorfindel etwas in der Sprache der Elben zu. Der Elb reichte Boromir sein Schwert. Laietha lächelte ihn spöttisch an. "Keine Bange, ich werde euch nicht verletzen, mein Herr." Boromir schnaubte. Als ob er Angst hätte, zu verlieren! "Laßt uns um einen Preis kämpfen, Herrin. Der Gewinner hat einen Wunsch frei." Sie lachte laut. "So sei es! Gewinne ich, werdet ihr mir heute abend den Wein servieren!" Er grinste schief. "Ich werde meinen Wunsch erst später äußern, sonst sagt ihr noch, ihr hättet absichtlich verloren!"  
  
Ihre Klingen trafen sich und Boromir mußte zugeben, daß sie wirklich gut war. Ihre Streiche waren bei weitem härter, als er gedacht hätte. Laietha trieb ihn zurück. Dann wurde er wieder Herr seiner Selbst und ging seinerseits zum Angriff über. Erstaunt stellte er fest, daß sie selbst während des Duells noch lachte. Und was für ein Lachen das war! Ihre Wangen glühten, die Augen leuchteten. Boromir sprang im letzten Moment zur Seite, als sie das Schwert auf seine ungedeckte Seite sausen ließ. Er riß erschreckt die Augen auf. Mehr Konzentration, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Laietha lachte laut. "Ist es zu früh für euch, Herr? Stehen die Feinde in Gondor später auf als in Bruchtal?" Anstelle einer Antwort ließ er ein paar schnelle kräftige Schläge auf sie niederprasseln. Sie führte eine schnelle Drehung durch und traf sein Schwert mit voller Wucht. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich bei jedem heftigen Atemzug, den sie nahm.  
  
Merry hatte Recht gehabt - sie war sehr knapp bekleidet. Der Träger ihres Oberteils war im Kampf von ihrer Schulter gerutscht und legte ein verlockendes Stück Schulter frei. Einige ihrer Haare hatten sich gelöst und die dichten Locken waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre blitzenden Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam. Sie schien seine nächsten Schritte schon im Voraus zu erahnen. Der Stoff rutschte tiefer und Boromir war eine Sekunde lang unachtsam.  
  
Bevor er wußte, wie ihm geschah, fand er sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Sie hockte auf seiner Brust und hielt ihm lachend das Schwert vor die Nase. Ihre Knie drückten seine Arme gegen die Erde und er konnte sich nicht rühren, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Sie beugte sich dicht zu seinem Gesicht herunter. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel und Boromir bot sich ein einladender Anblick. "Wie schade, daß ich nie erfahren werde, was eure Forderung gewesen wäre, mein Herr," flüsterte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. Eine ihrer Haarsträhnen kitzelte ihn im Gesicht. Einen Atemzug lang verharrte sie, wo sie war, dann stand sie auf und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Er nahm ihre Hilfe an. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre bloße Schulter und er konnte eine sternförmige Narbe darauf erkennen. Boromir widerstand der Verlockung, sie zu berühren. Statt dessen verbeugte er sich knapp. "Ihr seid in der Tat sehr geschickt, Laietha. Habt Dank für diese Kostprobe eurer Kunst." Sie lachte herzlich. "Eure Schmeicheleien werden euch nicht helfen, mein Herr. Ihr habt tapfer gekämpft und doch verloren. Heute Abend sollt ihr mein Weinkellner sein. Seid pünktlich, denn ich werde großen Durst haben." Er reichte ihr Glorfindels Schwert zurück. Bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte, kam sie dicht an ihn heran und lächelte kokett. "Tut mir bitte einen Gefallen, mein Herr." Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Zu euren Diensten, Herrin." Sie klopfte ihm leicht gegen die Brust. Boromir erschauderte unter dieser Berührung. Das Klopfen wurde zu einem federleichten Streicheln, als sie langsam davonging und ihre Hand von seiner Brust glitt. "Nehmt ein Bad!"  
  
Boromir sah sie atemlos entschwinden. Er bewunderte ihren leichtfüßigen Gang und bemerkte, wie sie beim Gehen die Hüften wiegte. Die Sonne verwandelte ihre Haare in ein Meer aus Feuer. Er setzte sich erst einmal hin und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Eine Frau hatte ihn geschlagen. In Gedanken ging er den Kampf noch einmal durch. Wo hatte der Punkt gelegen, daß er verloren hatte? Er fand keinen. Statt dessen kehrten seine Gedanken, warum auch immer, zu ihrem wehendem Haar und ihrem Lachen zurück. "Nehmt ein Bad!" Boromir sah an sich herab und schnüffelte vorsichtig an seinem Hemd. Er war wirklich schrecklich verschwitzt. Nicht gerade die Art und Weise, wie der Stammhalter des Statthalters auftreten sollte. Er ging zu seinem Zimmer und nahm ein frisches Hemd zur Hand. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Badehaus.  
  
****  
  
Laietha schlenderte pfeifend über den Hof Bruchtals. Merry kam des Weges und hielt sich zufrieden den Bauch. Jetzt war er satt. Die Elben verstanden wirklich etwas vom Essen. "Hallo Laietha!" Sie blickte sich um und der Hobbit lief schnell auf sie zu. Merry grinste breit. Sie lächelte den Kleinen freundlich an. "Satt geworden?" Er nickte eifrig. Merry fragte sie, ob sie denn gar nichts essen wollte und sie erwiderte, daß sie sich erst frisch machen wollte. "Hast du mit Boromir gekämpft?" Sie nickte. Merry sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Und, wer hat gewonnen?" "Ich." Merry grinste. "Ich wußte es! Tja, da hat Sam wohl seine Wette doch verloren. Er meinte, Boromir würde dir gehörig das Fell über die Ohren ziehen. Hey, jetzt muß er mir die Füße massieren!" Merry lachte und stürmte fröhlich davon, um seinen Gewinn einzufordern. Laietha kam am Badehaus an. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf ein heißes Bad. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung mußte sie feststellen, daß die Tür geschlossen war. Es war also jemand drin. Sie fluchte leise und wollte gerade zurück zum Palast gehen, als sie die Neugier packte. Wer da wohl grad ein Bad nahm? Sie grinste breit und schlich sich ans Fenster. Laietha stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte einen Blick durchs Fenster zu erhaschen. Aber die Scheibe war viel zu hoch oben. Sie überlegte kurz und ihr Blick fiel auf eine Kiste, die ihr genau die richtige Größe verschaffen würde, um einen Blick in das Innere des Gebäudes werfen zu können. Behend und so leise wie möglich stellte sie die Kiste unter das Fenster und kletterte hinauf. Laietha sog scharf den Atem ein.  
  
Boromir hatte sich die Stiefel mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ausgezogen. Er zog das Hemd langsam über seinen Kopf.  
  
Laietha heftete ihre Blicke auf seinen breiten Rücken. Dann begann er, sich die Hosen von den schmalen Hüften zu streifen. Laietha wußte nicht, ob sie erröten sollte. Sie zog bewundernd eine Augenbraue hoch, als er in ganzer Blöße mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Ihre Augen ruhten auf seinem Hintern. Sie reckte sich ein wenig mehr nach vorne, um einen besseren Ausblick zu erhaschen. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie die Kiste unter ihren Füßen zu schwanken begann. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber das Unheil war angerichtet. Mit einem entsetzen Schrei kippte sie nach hinten um und landete unsanft auf ihrem Po. Erschreckt rappelte sie sich auf. Sie hörte Schritte aus dem Inneren des Badehauses und lief schnell davon.  
  
Boromir hatte sich ausgezogen und wollte sich gerade in die Wanne sinken lassen, als er von draußen ein mächtiges Getöse hörte. Er fuhr herum und griff schnell nach einem Handtuch, um seine Blöße zu bedecken. Als er aus dem Haus trat, sah er eine umgefallene Kiste unter dem Fenster liegen. Nachdenklich ging er darauf zu und fand ein Haarband danebenliegend. Er schmunzelte und suchte den Hof mit seinen Blicken ab. Es war nichts zu sehen. Er ging zurück ins Gebäude und hängte ein Handtuch vor das Fenster. Nun, er hatte schon eine Ahnung, wer da am Fenster gewesen war. Zufrieden lächelnd ließ er sich mit einem Seufzer in die Wanne sinken.  
  
****  
  
Am späten Nachmittag schien die Sonne noch immer erstaunlich warm auf Bruchtal hernieder. Frodo und Bilbo saßen im Garten und Laietha gesellte sich zu ihnen. Sie zog ihre Pfeife hervor und Frodo beäugte sie sehnsüchtig, als sie den Rauch genüßlich ausstieß. Sie blinzelte ihn an und gab ihm lachend ein wenig Tabak ab. Er bedankte sich und begann ebenfalls seine Pfeife zu stopfen. Laietha blies ein paar Rauchringe in die Luft und Frodo machte ihr bald Konkurrenz. Lachend sahen sie den Abendwolken zu, die das Licht der Sonne aufsogen und Bilbo gab ein paar seiner Lieder zum besten, in die sie gutgelaunt einstimmten. Die Zeit zum Abendessen rückte näher und Laietha verabschiedete sich, denn sie wollte doch noch zu ihrem Bad kommen, bevor das Fest am Abend begann.  
  
Als sie über den Hof spazierte, hörte sie Stimmen, die ärgerlich klangen. Eine davon kannte sie sehr wohl. Das war Aragorn. Mit wem stritt ihr Bruder? Laietha schlich sich leise in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Plötzlich war es still und sie sah gerade noch, wie Boromir und Aragorn wütend auseinander liefen. Laietha zog die Augenbraue hoch. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Nun, sie würde ihren Bruder in einer ungestörten Minute dazu befragen. Jetzt war erst mal die Zeit für ein Bad gekommen.  
  
Aragorn und Boromir sahen sich während des Essens böse über den Tisch hinweg an. Am frühen Abend war es zu einem Streit zwischen ihnen gekommen, denn Boromir hatte wieder damit angefangen, daß er es für Wahnsinn hielt, den Ring zerstören zu wollen. Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben und es waren häßliche Dinge gesagt worden. Die Hobbits kümmerten sich herzlich wenig um den Streit der Menschen, sondern erfreuten sich an dem reichlichen Essen, das man ihnen vorgesetzt hatte. Gimli hatte sich zu ihnen gesetzt und bald schon gab es ein Wettessen zwischen den Hobbits und dem Zwerg, bei dem die Auenländer als klare Sieger hervorgingen und Gimli sich kaum noch rühren konnte.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Boromir hielt den Atem an. Laietha betrat den Raum in einem Kleid aus sandfarbenem Leinen. Sie trug ihr Haar offen und die dunklen Locken umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht. Mit einem sanften Lächeln setzte sie sich neben ihn und Aragorn warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. Boromir grüßte sie artig und schenkte ihr ein Glas Wein ein. Als das Essen vorüber war, eröffnete Elrond den Unterhaltungsteil des Abends. Es wurde Musik gespielt, so süß, wie sie Boromir noch nie zuvor vernommen hatte. Laietha beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm die Bedeutung der elbischen Texte ins Ohr. Dabei berührte ihre Hand beiläufig seine Schulter und sein Knie lehnte wie zufällig an ihrem. Legolas nahm später an ihrer Seite Platz und Boromir lauschte beeindruckt, wie sie sich mit dem Elben auf Sindarin unterhielt. Ihre Stimme veränderte ihre Farbe. Sie wurde dunkler und geheimnisvoller, nur wenn sie lachte klang es hell wie der Ruf der silbernen Trompeten seiner Heimatstadt.  
  
Merry und Pippin gesellten sich zu dem Mann aus Gondor und baten ihn nun, ihnen vom Meer zu berichten, da sie der Hunger beim letzten Mal abgehalten hatte, seinen Erzählungen zu lauschen. Boromir lächelte und erzählte ihnen, was sie wissen wollten. Von Zeit zu Zeit sah er zu Laietha hinüber und sie fing seinen Blick auf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Schließlich hob sie bedeutsam ihr leeres Glas und er brach in Lachen aus und stand auf, um es erneut zu füllen. Ihre Hände berührten sich unabsichtlich, als er ihr Glas festhielt, um es noch einmal zu füllen und die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Laietha brach das Schweigen. "Habt Dank, Herr. Eure Pflicht ist erfüllt. Ich entlasse euch aus meinen Diensten." Boromir schmunzelte und verbeugte sich vor ihr. "Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Herrin." "Laietha." Er lachte und ging zurück zu den Hobbits, die ganz gespannt darauf warteten, ob er noch mehr interessante Sachen zu erzählen hatte.  
  
Aragorn trat zu seiner Schwester und zog sie unauffällig in eine abgelegene Ecke des Raumes. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Was ist, Dunai?" fragte sie, als sie seinen verstimmten Blick bemerkte. Er runzelte die Stirn und warf einen Blick über die Schulter in Boromirs Richtung, der gerade in eine angeregte Diskussion mit Gimli vertieft war. Laietha warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. "Halte dich fern von ihm, Laietha. Er ist kein guter Umgang." Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, aber Aragorns Blick blieb ernst. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Dunai. Er ist ein Gast unseres Vaters und ich habe mich nur mit ihm unterhalten. Ist das verboten?" Er schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. "Verkaufe mich nicht für dumm, Laietha. Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich angesehen hat - und du ihn. Ich will nicht, daß du dich mit ihm einläßt. Er ist nicht gut für dich." Jetzt wurde auch sie verärgert. "Behandle mich nicht wie ein Kind, Aragorn. Mit wem ich mich unterhalte, entscheide immer noch ich alleine." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen um, aber er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. "Ich bitte dich, dich von ihm fernzuhalten." Laietha funkelte ihn an. "Dann laß es das nächste Mal wie eine Bitte klingen, nicht wie einen Befehl, Aragorn." Sie entzog sich seinem Griff und kehrte zurück an den Tisch. Aragorn blickte ihr finster hinterher.  
  
Das Fest neigte sich dem Ende zu. Ein gewaltiges Feuer war im Kamin entzündet worden und Bilbo begann einige seiner Geschichten zum besten zu geben. Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und Hobbits lauschten gespannt. Boromir betrachte Laietha im Schein des Feuers. Aragorn durchbohrte ihn mit seinen Blicken, aber der Gondorianer ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Laietha unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Boromir lächelte. "Seid ihr müde, Laietha?" Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. "Oh nein, aber ich kenne die meisten seiner Geschichten schon. Vielleicht brauche ich nur ein wenig frische Luft." Sie erhob sich und er bat darum, sie begleiten zu dürfen.  
  
Sie gingen hinaus in den Park und ihr Atem kondensierte in der kalten Abendluft. An einem kleinen Rondell hielten sie an. Laietha lachte. "Die Kälte hat meine Lebensgeister wieder geweckt!" Sie schlang ihren Schal fest um ihre Schultern. Boromir beobachtete, wie sich das Mondlicht in ihrem Haar fing. Grinsend griff er in seine Tasche und zog das Haarband hervor, das er vor dem Badehaus gefunden hatte. Er reichte es ihr und sah, wie sie errötete. "Ich dachte, ihr würdet es vielleicht vermissen." Verlegen murmelte sie ein Dankeschön und ließ es in ihrer Hand verschwinden. Sie blickte zu den Sternen empor und Boromir tat es ihr gleich. Lange sagte niemand etwas. Laietha begann zu frieren. Boromir bemerkte es. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Sie zog sich nicht zurück und er atmete erleichtert auf. Laietha drängte sich dichter an ihn heran. Seine Wärme tat gut. "Sind es die selben Sterne wie in Gondor, mein Herr?" Er folgte ihrem Blick und nach einer Weile des Überlegens bejahte er die Frage. Laietha lächelte. "Wie nennen die Elben diesen Stern?" fragte er und deutete auf einen rötlichen Stern am Himmel. Er streifte dabei ihre Wange. "Carnil." Wieder hatte ihre Stimme diesen vollen Ton angenommen, wenn sie die Sprache der Elben benutzte. Sie begann zu zittern. Aus einem Reflex heraus schloß Boromir sie fest in den Arm. "Ihr werdet euch zu Tode frieren, Herrin. Wir sollten hineingehen." Zähneklappernd nickte sie.  
  
Als sie auf dem Weg in die Festhalle waren, hielt Laietha ihn am Arm fest. Überrascht sah er sie an. Sie verbeugte sich knapp. "Ich bin müde, mein Herr. Ich werde zu Bett gehen." Boromir bat darum, sie zu ihrem Zimmer zu begleiten. Sie erlaubte es ihm. Als sie vor ihrer Tür angekommen waren, sah sie ihn spitzbübisch an. Er legte die Stirn in Falten. "Was habt ihr, Herrin?" Sie lächelte. "Ich frage mich schon den ganzen Abend über, was euer Preis gewesen wäre, hättet ihr mich besiegt." Boromir lächelte. "Mein Wunsch wäre vermessen gewesen. Ich wage nicht, ihn einer so holden Frau wie euch zu nennen." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Nennt ihn mir, denn nun habt ihr meine Neugier geweckt. Ich muß ihn ja nicht einlösen, denn schließlich habe ich gewonnen und nicht ihr." Boromir legte die Hand an ihre Wange und lächelte sie an. "Ein Kuß von euren Lippen." Laietha runzelte die Stirn. "Ein hoher Preis, in der Tat. Dennoch muß ich gestehen, daß ihr tapfer gekämpft habt. Euer Wunsch sei gewährt."  
  
Boromir nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihr lange in die Augen. Dann lächelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr seid mehr als gütig, Frau Laietha, aber ich habe ihn mir nicht verdient." Es hatte ihn übermenschliche Überwindungskraft gekostet, sie nicht zu küssen. Die Frau lachte. "Dann nehmt das als Dank dafür, daß ihr mich draußen vor dem Kältetod bewahrt habt." Sie griff nach seinem Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen. Boromir legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern. Sie löste ihre Lippen von seinen und beide sahen sich lange an. Schließlich faßte er sich ein Herz und zog sie fest an sich, um sie noch einmal zu küssen. Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Hüften und drückte sich gegen ihn, während sie seinen Kuß erwiderte. Sie lösten sich nach einer Weile, nur um sich tief in die Augen zu blicken und sich noch einmal zu küssen. Boromirs Hände glitten durch ihr Haar und sie umschloß seine Hüfte mit ihren Armen. Der Kuß wurde leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken und als ihre Lippen sich lösten, glitt sein Mund zu ihrem Hals. Laietha stieß mit einer Hand die Tür zu ihren Gemächern auf und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung. Verdutzt sah er sie an, aber noch bevor er Fragen stellen konnte, hatte sie ihn mit sich in ihr Reich gezogen. Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Ein wenig überrumpelt sah er sie an. Laietha lächelte herausfordernd. "Habt ihr Angst, mein Herr?" Sein Blick blieb ernst und er nickte. "Um euch, Laietha. Ihr wißt nicht, was ihr tut, fürchte ich." Sie schmunzelte und ging langsam auf ihn zu, ohne ihren Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden. Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Brust. "Es steht dir frei zu gehen, Boromir."  
  
Er sollte jetzt gehen! Es war zu verlockend, aber es gehörte sich nicht, jetzt hier alleine mit ihr zu sein. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, daß sie Herrn Elrond wie eine Tochter war. Er durfte nicht in ihrem Zimmer sein. Das würde einen Skandal geben! Der Duft ihres Haares stieg ihm in die Nase, er trank ihr Lächeln mit seinen Blicken, als wäre es süßer Wein. Er sollte gehen!  
  
Boromir beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küßte sie. Es hatte ein Gutenachtkuß werden sollen, aber als er sich von ihr löste und in ihre Augen sah, fand er sie von einem dunklen Feuer erfüllt, das ihn zu verbrennen drohte. Sie drängte ihren Körper gegen seinen und Boromir zog sie in seine Arme, küßte ihre Lippen, ihren Hals. Laietha seufzte leise und er spürte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. Er mußte sich jetzt losreißen, wenn er noch gehen wollte. Er mußte gehen!  
  
Nur noch ein letzter Kuß.  
  
Dravo angorn Glorfindel! = Schlage stärker! "Rinc hen maer Annaluva! = Der Schlag war gut! Hennaid evyr! = Vielen Dank! 


	4. Irrungen und Wirrungen

Disclaimer: Ich glaube, inzwischen wissen wir es...alles Tolkiens Ideen, nur Frau Annaluva gehört mir  
  
Kapitel 3 - Irrungen und Wirrungen  
  
****  
  
Der Morgen graute und Boromir strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Sonne streckte vorsichtig ihre Finger durchs Fenster. Sie bedeckte seine Schultern mit vorsichtigen Küssen und ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust. Er preßte sie an sich und konnte die Augen nicht von ihr wenden. Boromir hob ihr Kinn an und hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf den Mund. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Rücken und er ließ seine Lippen über ihren Hals zu ihrer Schulter wandern. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die sternförmige Narbe und er strich mit seinem Finger sanft darüber. Es war nicht die einzige Narbe an ihrem Körper, wie er in der Nacht entdeckt hatte, aber diese hier, stach durch ihre Form hervor. "Was hast du da gemacht, Laietha?" Sie drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. "Ich war noch sehr klein. Orks überfielen meine Familie und töteten alle bis auf mich. Ich wäre fast gestorben, aber man brachte mich hierher zu den Elben und ich wuchs unter ihnen auf, als Ziehtochter Elronds. Die Narbe ist das einzige, was mich an diesen Tag erinnert." Er sah sie lange an. "Ich danke den Elben, daß sie dich gerettet haben." Laietha schmunzelte. "Es war ein Mensch, der mich hierher brachte - kein Elb." Boromir griente breit, als er seine eigenen Worte erkannte. Bei den Valar, sie war nicht nur schön, sondern auch klug.  
  
Der Krieger gähnte herzhaft und Laietha kicherte. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zugetan, aus Angst zu erwachen und herauszufinden, daß alles nur ein Traum war. "Ich sollte mich umziehen gehen," grinste er und dachte an den langen Tag, den er vor sich hatte. Schließlich wollte er mit Merry und Pippin die Parks erkunden. Oh, beim Turm von Ecthelion, wenn Herr Elrond herausbekam, daß er seine Tochter entehrt hatte...aber er hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht das Gefühl gehabt, daß er Laietha die Unschuld geraubt hatte.  
  
Boromir schwang seine langen Beine aus dem Bett und suchte seine verstreuten Kleider zusammen. Bei der Erinnerung an den letzten Abend mußte er lachen. Laietha beobachtet ihn aufmerksam während er sich anzog. Als Boromir nach seinem Hemd griff, riß er die Augen auf. "Laietha, was hast du nur gemacht?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd und zeigte ihr den langen Riß im Gewebe. Sie prustete los und betrachtete das ruinierte Kleidungsstück von Nahem. Sie strich ihm über das Haar. "Warte, ich werde es nähen." Geschwind stand sie auf und Boromir zog sie für einen Kuß zu sich. "Wenn du mit Nadel und Faden so geschickt wie mit dem Schwert bist, wird man nichts mehr davon erkennen." Sie grinste schelmisch. "Nicht annährend, aber es wird reichen, daß man dir auf dem Weg in dein Zimmer keine dummen Fragen stellt."  
  
Nicht ohne Bedauern beobachtete Boromir, wie sich Laietha anzog und dann Nadel und Faden zur Hand nahm, um sein Hemd zu flicken. Er ließ sich zurück in die weichen Kissen fallen und sah ihr zu, wie sie arbeitete. Laietha begann eine Melodie zu summen und war so versunken in Gedanken, daß sie leise zu singen begann. Boromir lauschte aufmerksam den fremden Worten. "Was für ein Lied ist das? Es ist schön." Sie lächelte verlegen. "Es handelt von einer großen Schlacht der Elben gegen Morgoth." Er hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß die Elben noch andere Lieder hatten, als Geschichten von Liebe und mußte schmunzeln. "Bitte sing weiter. Ich höre dir gerne zu." Mit einem Lächeln stimmte sie das Lied erneut an und er schloß die Augen, bis er nichts mehr als ihre Stimme hörte.  
  
Laietha war fertig und ging zum Bett zurück. Boromir hatte die Augen geschlossen und schlief tief und fest. Die Morgensonne schien ihm warm ins Gesicht und sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn zu wecken. Behutsam küßte sie ihn und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Boromirs Fehlen blieb bis nach dem Frühstück unbemerkt. Merry und Pippin trösteten sich schnell mit Laiethas Gesellschaft und Aragorn war nicht wirklich böse darüber, den Mann Gondors nicht sehen zu müssen. Seine Überheblichkeit ging ihm gegen den Strich. Er war stur, arrogant, patriotisch, machthungrig, rechthaberisch und zu allem Übel interessierte er sich anscheinend für seine Schwester! Aber er mußte sich um Wichtigeres kümmern. Eine lange Reise stand ihnen bevor.  
  
****  
  
Elrond hatte überall Kundschafter ausgesandt, die herausfinden sollten, ob ihnen noch Gefahr drohte. Und der Elbenherr suchte noch immer nach den zwei fehlenden Begleitern für die Gemeinschaft des Ringes. Bis jetzt waren es sieben. Der Halbling Frodo und sein Gärtner Sam hatten sich gemeldet, den Ring nach Mordor zu bringen und wohlwollend hatte Elrond zur Kenntnis genommen, daß sein Ziehsohn ihn begleiten würde. Ebenfalls würde Mithrandir mit ihnen gehen. Gloins Sohn Gimli hatte die Gemeinschaft begleiten wollen, nachdem Thranduils Sohn Legolas seine Unterstützung zugesichert hatte. Und zu guter Letzt hatte sich der Sohn des Statthalters von Gondor dem Willen des Rates gebeugt. Elrond war nicht allzu begeistert von der Entscheidung des Mannes, denn er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei ihm. Denethors Sohn war als Sturkopf bekannt, der nicht gerne Rat annahm und sich keiner Fügung beugte außer seiner eigenen. Es würde große Probleme in der Gruppe geben, wenn er und Aragorn aneinander gerieten. Gandalf würde keine leichte Aufgabe haben. Nun fehlten ihm noch die restlichen beiden Begleiter der Gruppe. Neun Gefährten gegen die neun Ringgeister - so hatte er es sich gedacht. Jetzt waren alle freien Völker Mittelerdes vertreten - mehr oder weniger häufig. Er hatte daran gedacht, seine beiden Söhne mitzuschicken, aber sie waren noch unterwegs, um den Weg auszukundschaften. Und wer weiß, ob der Zwerg es akzeptieren würde, dachte er bei sich. Und was sollte er nur mit den beiden anderen Halblingen anfangen? Er würde Aragorn an diesem Nachmittag bitten, mit den anderen Kundschaftern auszuziehen.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ohne sich umzusehen, erkannte er an den leichten Schritten, wer den Raum betreten hatte. "Was hast du, Vater? Du siehst nachdenklich aus." Elrond drehte sich um und sah seine Ziehtochter an, die neugierig zu ihm hinüberschielte. "Ich bin in der Tat ratlos, Laietha." Er schilderte ihr seine Gedanken und biß sich im nächsten Moment dafür auf die Zunge. Hoffnung flammte in ihren Augen auf.  
  
"Laß mich mit ihnen gehen, adar. Du weißt, daß ich eine gute Kriegerin bin. Selbst Glorfindel, einen deiner besten Männer, habe ich mehr als einmal geschlagen. Und ich fürchte keine Gefahr! Hast du nicht Männer aus allen freien Völkern ausgewählt? Aragorn der Dunadain und Boromir aus Gondor!" Elrond sah sie lange an. "Und für welches Volk willst du gehen, meine Tochter?" Sie senkte den Kopf. Ja, sie wußte nicht woher sie stammte. Von Menschen geboren, von Elben großgezogen. Sie verbeugte sich. "Laß mich als Vermittler zwischen Menschen und Elben gehen. Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, adar." Er senkte den Kopf, als er an die gefahrvolle Reise dachte. "Ich werde mich jetzt noch nicht entscheiden, aber ich habe deinen Willen gesehen und werde an ihn denken, wenn die Zeit reif ist." Enttäuscht nickte sie und verließ den Raum. Elrond seufzte. Sie hatte Recht. Laietha beherrschte das Kriegshandwerk besser als viele Menschenmänner, aber sie war seine Tochter und er hatte Angst um sie. Er mußte jemand anderen finden.  
  
****  
  
Die Sonne hatte sich hinter den Wolken versteckt und ein kalter Wind war aufgekommen. Er blies mit aller Kraft und riß die letzten Blätter von den Bäumen. Bald würde der Winter endgültig den Herbst vertreiben. Gandalf und die Hobbits hatten sich verabschiedet und sich zu einem kleinen Schläfchen hingelegt, nur der alte Bilbo saß im großen Festsaal und hatte sein Buch auf dem Tisch zu liegen. Laietha setzte sich neben ihn und grüßte ihn artig. Der alte Hobbit lächelte sie freundlich an. "Hallo Kindchen. Wo habt ihr denn euren Freund gelassen?" Laietha riß erstaunt die Augen auf und Bilbo kicherte heiser. "Mir könnt ihr nichts vormachen, Mädchen, ich kenne euch nun schon fast euer ganzes Leben lang. Glaubt ihr, ich hätte keine Augen im Kopf? Der junge Krieger gefällt euch, nicht wahr?" Laietha lächelte. "Ihr habt recht, Herr Beutlin. Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Tag, als ich das Schwert meines Vaters zerbrach, weil ich mit euch spielte und einen Drachen töten wollte?" Der Hobbit lachte laut. "Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Wir haben es versteckt und nie jemandem davon erzählt. Bis ich von dieser Welt gehe, soll es unser Geheimnis bleiben!" Laietha lächelte dankbar. "Ihr wart schon immer mein Vertrauter, Bilbo. Darum bitte ich euch nun - behaltet auch für euch, was ihr beobachtet habt." Bilbo grinste verschmitzt. "Das werde ich, Kindchen, aber ihr müßt mir sagen, was das mit euch und dem Krieger ist." Sie lachte herzlich und begann Bilbo zu berichten.  
  
Laietha wollte vor dem Abendessen noch etwas ausreiten. Sie hatte sich von Bilbo verabschiedet und lief durch die langen Flure, um in den Hof zu gelangen. Dann sah die junge Frau eine vertraute Gestalt in Richtung ihres Zimmers gehen. "Dunai!" rief sie fröhlich und lief zu Aragorn. Er lächelte sie an. "Dich habe ich gesucht. Ich wollte mich verabschieden." Laiethas Herz sank bis in die Zehen. "Du willst schon fort? Nach Gondor?" Überrascht sah er sie an. Er erzählte ihr, daß Elrond ihn auf Kundschaft schickte. Aber ihr Gesicht hatte zu viel verraten, das sie nicht hatte preisgeben wollen. "Hast du Boromir gesehen?" fragte er streng. Laietha schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. "Warum sollte ich? Niemand hat mir befohlen, ihn zu beobachten. Er ist Gast und kann gehen wohin er will. Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist." Aragorn nahm sie bei den Schultern. "Ich bitte dich erneut, laß dich nicht mit ihm ein. Er ist gefährlich. Wer weiß, was er im Sinn hat." Laietha verzog das Gesicht. "Es geht dich nichts an, mit wem ich mich treffe, Aragorn." Er lockerte seinen Griff nicht. "Sei vorsichtig." Laietha glaubte einen Funken Eifersucht in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. "Ich liebe dich mehr als jeden anderen, Aragorn. Das weißt du!" Er machte noch immer ein besorgtes Gesicht und sie küßte ihn lachend auf den Mund. Aragorn umarmte sie fest und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl, was seine Schwester und Denethors Sohn anging, denn er kannte beide gut. Aber seine Ziehschwester hatte sich noch nie besonders viel sagen lassen. Hoffentlich beging sie keine Dummheit. Schweren Herzens, machte er sich auf den Weg und Laietha winkte ihm nach, als er davonging.  
  
****  
  
Boromir erwachte und brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich gewahr wurde, wo er sich befand. Er lächelte vor sich hin, als er an die letzte Nacht dachte. Während er so dasaß, schüttelte er den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen hatte sein Herz erobert, wie noch keine zuvor - obwohl er bei weitem schönere und edlere Frauen gekannt hatte. Er stand auf und streifte sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. Sie hatte es zwar nicht perfekt genäht, aber doch erstaunlich gut. Boromir streckte sich und sein Magen knurrte laut. Als er nach draußen sah, war er erstaunt, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Zuerst würde er ein Bad nehmen und dann würde es auch schon Zeit für das Abendessen sein. Er trat hinaus in den Flur und hörte Stimmen. Zunächst dachte er sich nichts dabei, aber dann erkannte er erst ihre und dann die Stimme des Waldläufers. Neugierig blickte er um die Ecke. "Ich liebe dich mehr als jeden anderen, Aragorn. Das weißt du!" Boromir hielt den Atem an. Wie in einem schlimmen Traum sah er, wie sie ihn küßte und er sie an sich drückte. Der Mann fühlte, wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen wegbrach. Das konnte nicht sein! Der Waldläufer löste sich von ihr und kam in seine Richtung. Schnell drückte er sich in eine Nische und verhielt sich ganz still, als der Mann an ihm vorbei lief. Völlig aufgewühlt wartete er, daß der Gang leer war und lief auf sein Zimmer.  
  
****  
  
Laietha vermißte Boromir beim Abendessen. Auch von den anderen hatte ihn niemand gesehen. Sie schmunzelte. Vielleicht war er so erschöpft gewesen, daß er auf sein Zimmer gegangen und eingeschlafen war. Er würde gewiß Hunger haben, wenn er erwachte. Heimlich packte sie etwas frisches Brot und ein paar Früchte zusammen und schlich nach dem Essen zu seinem Raum, um ihn sanft zu wecken.  
  
Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür. Es kam keine Antwort. Sie lächelte. Der Mann schien fest wie ein Toter zu schlafen! Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und sah ihn in einem Stuhl sitzen und zum Fenster hinaus sehen. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie seine Stimme. Sie klang schroff. "Was willst du. Ich habe dich nicht hinein gebeten." Laietha zog die Augenbraue hoch. Sie stellte das Essen auf den kleinen Tisch und ging zu ihm. Er sah sie finster an. "Du bist nicht erwünscht, Herrin." Laietha stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte. "Mit welchem Recht redest du so mit mir? Habe ich dir etwas getan?" Boromir sprang auf und packte sie an der Schulter. "Verschwinde, Laietha, bevor ich meine Manieren vergesse."  
  
Die Frau funkelte ihn böse an und riß sich los. So, er hatte also nur mit ihr gespielt. Sie kniff die Lippen über diese Kränkung zusammen, denn schließlich war sie gewarnt worden. "Aragorn hatte völlig Recht als er..."  
  
Allein, daß sie die Frechheit hatte, seinen Namen zu erwähnen, brachte ihn in Rage. "Aragorn! Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"  
  
Sie sah ihn verstört an. "Dann weißt du es? Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht. Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig." Boromir schnappte nach Luft. "Nicht wichtig? Du spielst mit mir und wagst es mir zu sagen, du hättest es nicht für wichtig gehalten? Pack dich, Laietha!" Er erhob drohend seine Hand.  
  
Laietha sah ihn verständnislos an. "Wovon redest du? Hast du den Verstand verloren?" Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist du des Wahnsinns, Weib? Du küßt ihn und sagst ihm, daß du ihn liebst und dann kommst du zu mir und..." Laietha brach in Gelächter aus. Er sah sie an, als wäre sie toll.  
  
"Was hast du gesehen, Boromir?" lachte sie. Boromir drehte sich wütend um. Wenn sie nicht sofort ging, würde er sich vergessen. Sie wagte es auch noch, ihn zu verhöhnen! Er hörte, wie sie sich wieder beruhigte und fühlte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Boromir." Er reagierte nicht. Sie drehte ihn sanft zu sich um und er sah, daß sie inzwischen ernst geworden war.  
  
"Natürlich liebe ich ihn." Er schnappte nach Luft, aber sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Er war der Mensch, der mich im Wald fand, als ich ein Kind war. Ich liebe ihn wie meinen leiblichen Bruder. Ist es verboten, seinen Bruder zu küssen." Boromir starrte sie nur fassungslos an. Er öffnete und schloß den Mund ein paar mal, ohne etwas sagen zu können. Laietha zog ihn in ihre Arme. "Dummkopf!" lachte sie und küßte ihn sanft.  
  
Boromir war, als wäre ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Er schloß Laietha fest in den Arm. Sein Magen knurrte und sie lachte. "Wußte ich es doch, daß du noch nichts gegessen hast." Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zu dem Korb, aus dem es appetitlich nach frischem Brot roch. 


	5. Abschied von Bruchtal

Disclaimer: HdR Figuren und Mittelerde - Tolkiens. Laietha: meine ;-)  
  
Kapitel 4 - Abschied von Bruchtal  
  
****  
  
Tage und Wochen waren ins Land gegangen und der November neigte sich dem Ende zu. Die ersten Kundschafter waren zurückgekehrt, aber Elladan, Elrohir und Aragorn waren nicht unter ihnen gewesen.  
  
Boromir hatte sich mit Merry und Pippin angefreundet. Die drei unternahmen oft lange Spaziergänge durch Bruchtals Gärten und oft war Laietha bei ihnen, was Boromirs und Merrys Augen zum leuchten brachte.  
  
Laietha und Boromir hielten ihre Liebe geheim. Wenn sie mit den Hobbits unterwegs waren, nutzten sie unbeobachtete Momente für einen heimlichen Kuß oder eine versteckte Berührung. Laietha wußte, daß ihr Vater nicht von dieser Verbindung begeistert sein würde. Sie hatte ihn oft gehört, wenn er sich zu Gandalf verärgert über sein Auftreten geäußert hatte. Von Aragorn ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Der Halbling Frodo hatte sich schon wieder ganz gut erholt und verbrachte viel Zeit mit seinem Onkel Bilbo. Laietha konnte sehen, daß er seine Entscheidung zu bereuen schien und in der Tat vertrat sie Boromirs Meinung, daß man einem anderen diese wichtige Aufgabe hätte übertragen sollen.  
  
Es war inzwischen bitterkalt geworden. Die Elben und Zwerge waren abgereist. Laietha stand auf dem Hof und sah, wie Boromir Abschied von den Menschen nahm. Auch sie wollten in ihre Heimat zurückkehren. Mehr als einmal hatte Laietha bemerkt, daß auch Boromir ungeduldig wurde. Er sprach nicht zu ihr davon, aber sie hatte gesehen, daß er oft am Fenster stand und in die Richtung sah, in der seine Heimat lag. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen, denn sein Volk befand sich im Krieg und die wenigen Nachrichten, die sie aus Gondor erhalten hatten, waren schlecht gewesen. Die Sonne ging unter, obwohl es kaum später Nachmittag war.  
  
"Sieh nur, Pippin, da ist Laietha!" rief Merry fröhlich. Pippin schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Sie ist doch viel zu groß für dich." Merry warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. "Und viel zu ungehobelt," setzte Sam hinzu, der dieser Menschenfrau keine Liebe entgegenbrachte. Merry ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Er lief zu Laietha und grüßte sie freundlich. Die Frau begann sich sofort angeregt mit ihm zu unterhalten. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte jetzt lieber etwas ordentliches essen gehen. Pippin schloß sich ihm an.  
  
Merry starrte unsicher auf seine Füße. "Was hast du denn, Merry?" fragte Laietha besorgt. Der Hobbit fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein kleiner Junge. Vielleicht hatten Pippin und Sam ja doch recht. Aber er mußte es jetzt einfach loswerden. Wer konnte denn schon sagen, wie lange sie noch dort verweilen würden!  
  
"Hm, ich will dir etwas sagen...aber ich weiß nicht wie." Laietha hob neugierig eine Braue. Was hatte der Hobbit wohl vor? Sie ermutigte ihn, zu sprechen. "Hm, Laietha, ich habe dich sehr gern und ich habe mich gefragt..." Er unterbrach sich, als Boromir an ihre Seite trat und ihr den Arm um die Hüfte legte. Merry wurde rot und kam sich unendlich dumm vor, aber Laietha lächelte ihn milde an. "Mein lieber Merry. Ich mag dich auch sehr gerne, aber..." Sie schenkte dem Hobbit ein Lächeln und warf dann einen Blick auf Boromir. "...ich mag Männer mit Bärten," flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Merry sah sie kurz traurig an, aber dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Sie paßte wirklich gut zu Boromir und weil er den Krieger mochte, gönnte er ihm sein Glück. Gegen einen so stolzen Mann aus dem Süden zu verlieren, war ja auch keine Schande. "Egal! Vielleicht kannst du mir aber kämpfen beibringen." Freudig stimmte sie zu und sie wollten gleich am nächsten Tag damit beginnen. Jetzt war es aber Zeit für den fünf Uhr Tee.  
  
Sie saßen alle zusammen und tranken Tee. Die Hobbits schaufelten ein paar Kekse in sich hinein. Laietha unterhielt sich mit Bilbo und Boromir hatte in Gimli einen Gesprächspartner gefunden. Ihre Hände fanden sich heimlich unter dem Tisch.  
  
Herr Elrond beobachtete die beiden genau. Eins stand fest, er würde seine Tochter nun auf keinen Fall mitgehen lassen, auch wenn er noch keine zwei weiteren Gefährten gefunden hatte. Zu seinem Kummer hatten die zwei anderen Hobbits schon Interesse angemeldet. Besonders unglücklich war Elrond darüber, daß der junge Pippin sich ihnen anschließen wollte.  
  
Bis jetzt hatten die Kundschafter ihm von keinerlei Gefahr berichtet, wenn auch die Nachrichten aus Gondor schlimm gewesen waren. Saurons Macht wuchs und wie Gandalf ihm berichtet hatte, rüstete auch Isengard sich zum Vernichtungsschlag. Harte Zeiten standen ihnen bevor. Es wurde spät und die Hobbits gingen zu Bett. Auch der Zwerg war aufgestanden und hatte zusammen mit dem Mann Gondors den Raum verlassen. Laietha unterhielt sich noch mit Legolas und Gandalf starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Dann erhob sich auch Elronds Tochter und ging zu Bett.  
  
****  
  
Boromir hatte das Feuer im Kamin entfacht und die Flammen tauchten das Zimmer in ein gemütliches Licht. Er nahm zwei Gläser hervor und goß den Wein ein, den er am Tage besorgt hatte. Schnell warf er noch einen Blick auf das Bett, das frisch gemacht war. Er lächelte und setzte sich in einen Stuhl, um zu warten. Einige Zeit später klopfte es und Laietha streckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein. Boromir sprang auf und sie fielen sich in die Arme und küßten sich. Den ganzen Abend hatten sie schon darauf gewartet, endlich für sich zu sein. Sie wollten gar nicht voneinander lassen. Atemlos sahen sie sich nach ein paar Minuten an und fingen an zu lachen.  
  
Sie setzten sich hin und Boromir reichte ihr das Glas. Laietha rutschte dichter an den Kamin, um sich zu wärmen. Die Nächte waren frostig geworden und am Nachmittag waren dicke graue Wolken aufgezogen. Er trat von hinten an sie heran und legte ihr die Arme um die Schultern. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sie sich zurück. Seine Finger glitten durch ihr Haar und dann ihren Oberkörper hinab. Laietha sah ihn an und lächelte. "Woran denkst du?" Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "An meinen Vater. Ich habe versucht mir auszumalen, was er wohl zu dir sagen würde." Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Boromir begann zu sprechen. "Er ist ein strenger Mann."  
  
Sie würde in seinen Augen keine Geltung vor ihm finden. Laietha hatte keine Abstammung. Denethor würde mit allen Mitteln versuchen zu verhindern, daß Boromir sie zu seiner Frau machte. "Nun, hat er dir denn noch keine passende Frau ausgesucht?" neckte sie ihn. Boromir grinste breit. "Oh doch, schon viele. Sie waren wunderschön, einige sehr klug und alle gut erzogen, sittsam, brav." Laietha forderte ihn auf, fortzufahren. "Warum hast du keine von ihnen genommen?" Er seufzte. "Sie haben mich gelangweilt. Ich konnte nichts mit ihnen anfangen." Laietha sprang auf. "Aber ich gefalle dir." Boromir strahlte. "Natürlich! Wie kannst du so etwas fragen!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und tat so, als wäre sie beleidigt. "Weil ich häßlich und dumm bin?" Er lief schnell zu ihr, packte sie, hob sie hoch und trug sie aufs Bett. Laietha stieß einen entsetzen Schrei aus und er legte sich auf sie, so daß sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Weil du wild bist, ungestüm, launisch, störrisch, eigensinnig - kurz ein rechtes Biest." Er küßte sie, bevor sie antworten konnte und sie biß ihm in die Zunge. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei rollte er sich von ihr herunter. Nun war es Laietha, die sich auf ihn setzte. Sie biß ihm in die Schulter. "Da hast du dein Biest!"  
  
Sie fingen an zu lachen. Laietha küßte ihn und er küßte sie. Bald schon gab es für sie nichts auf der Welt mehr als den anderen und Boromir vergaß die Sorgen, die ihn bis eben noch gequält hatten. Das Feuer brannte nieder, aber sie merkten es nicht und es war schon tiefe Nacht, als sie endlich erschöpft einschliefen.  
  
Der Morgen graute und im Zimmer neben ihnen hörten sie die Hobbits, die sich schon auf das Frühstück freuten.  
  
Frodo war bester Dinge, nur Sam sah mürrisch vor sich hin. "Was hast du, lieber Sam?" fragte Frodo und gähnte herzhaft. Der Hobbit zog ein Gesicht, als hätte er saure Milch getrunken. "Ich habe die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Ständig dieser Lärm von nebenan. Ich frage mich, was dort vor sich geht?" Frodo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, ich habe nichts gehört. Vielleicht hat Boromir geschnarcht." Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Eins sag ich dir, Herr Frodo, er war bestimmt nicht allein." Frodo ging zu ihm und legte ihm besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Und wenn schon, Sam. Es sollte uns nichts angehen." Damit machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.  
  
Boromir öffnete verschlafen ein Auge und sah, daß Laietha ans Fenster gelaufen war. Bewundernd musterte er sie, denn sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, etwas anzuziehen. "Guten Morgen, Königin aller Biester," scherzte er, als sein Blick auf seine nackte Schulter und den Gebißandruck darauf fiel. Sie wirbelte herum und strahlte ihn an. Mit einem Grinsen schwang sie sich ins Bett und er gab einen erschreckten Schrei von sich, denn sie war eiskalt. Schnell zog er sie in seine Arme und rieb sie warm. "Du wirst dir noch den Tod holen, mein liebstes Ungeheuer." Sie zerzauste ihm das Haar. "Es hat geschneit, Boromir. Der erste Schnee des Jahres." Er verzog das Gesicht. Das würde ihnen die Reise nicht erleichtern oder eine lange Verzögerung des Aufbruchs bedeuten. Aber dann sah er die Freude in ihrem Gesicht und mußte loslachen. "Vielleicht habe ich bei Schnee eine Chance gegen dich zu gewinnen." Laietha prustete vor Lachen. "Nie im Leben, Boromir!"  
  
****  
  
"Nimm das! Du bekommst mich nie!" Merry duckte sich unter einem Schneeball weg, den Laietha auf ihn geworfen hatte. Boromir hatte sein Schwert gezogen und war gegen Legolas angetreten. Pippin sah bewundernd zu. Er wünschte sich, daß er auch so geschickt mit der Waffe umgehen könnte, wie die beiden Krieger.  
  
Boromir hatte währenddessen arge Probleme mit Legolas. Obwohl er sehr viel kräftiger gebaut war als der Elb, hatte Legolas doch den Vorteil, daß er sich schnell und geschickt wie eine Katze bewegte und ihm der Schnee nichts auszumachen schien. Er bückte sich flink unter Boromirs Schlägen hinweg, um zwischen seinen Beinen durchzuschlüpfen und mit seinem Langmesser einen neuen Angriff zu starten. Bald schon war Boromir außer Puste.  
  
Laietha und Merry flüsterten verschwörerisch und plötzlich knallte ein Schneeball gegen Boromirs Rücken. Der Mann drehte sich um, rutschte aus und fiel der Länge nach hin. Laietha und die Hobbits lachten laut. "Oh, mein stolzer Krieger! Ich glaube, ihr seid gefallen!" grinste Laietha. Das Lächeln erstarb auf ihren Lippen, als sie das Grinsen auf Boromirs Gesicht bemerkte. Langsam kam er auf sie zu und ihr schwante nichts gutes. Der Mann begann zu laufen und Laietha ergriff die Flucht. Sie war nicht achtsam genug und rutschte aus und in dem Moment war Boromir auch schon über ihr und preßte sie zu Boden. "Was hast du gesagt, Schneemonsterchen?" flüsterte er drohend und hielt einen Schneeball in der Hand. Laietha versuchte sich, seinem Griff zu entwinden, aber er ließ sie nicht los. "Merry, Pippin, helft mir!" rief sie, aber Boromir seifte sie tüchtig ein. Laietha trat heftig nach ihm und mit einem spitzen Schrei sprang er von ihr runter und hielt sich sein schmerzendes Schienbein. Er lachte und Laietha ergriff die Flucht. Schnell rannte sie um eine Ecke, gewahr, daß sie verfolgt wurde. Boromir sprintete hinter ihr her, in seiner Hand einen dicken Schneeball. "Wartet nur, Herrin, ihr werdet triefen vor Nässe, wenn ich mit euch fertig bin!"  
  
Boromir holte aus, bog um die Ecke und dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Er warf den Ball, Laietha, die ihn erwartet hatte, duckte sich, die Kugel sauste über ihren Kopf hinweg. Boromir riß die Augen auf und wollte eine Warnung ausstoßen, aber da war es auch schon passiert - der Schneeball traf Aragorn mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
"Was zum Balrog geht hier vor?" donnerte er wütend und wischte sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht. Laietha wirbelte herum und grüßte ihren Bruder freudig. Während Aragorn sie in den Arm nahm, durchbohrte er Boromir mit finsteren Blicken. Die Hobbits waren von dem Spektakel angelockt worden und sie wollten auf keinen Fall verpassen, ob Laietha oder Boromir die Schlacht für sich entscheiden würde. "Streicher!" riefen sie fröhlich und rannten auf den Waldläufer zu. Boromir nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen.  
  
Nachdenklich durchschritt er die Korridore Bruchtals und schließlich setzte er sich in der großen Halle neben das Feuer und versank in Gedanken. Der Winter war gekommen und die Kundschafter kehrten zurück. Sie würden bald aufbrechen. Auf eine Art hatte er diesen Tag lange herbeigesehnt, denn er wollte in sein Land zurück. Aber das bedeutete, daß er Abschied von Laietha nehmen müßte. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er wollte zurückkehren, wenn seine Stadt sicher war, aber das konnte sehr lange dauern. Und die Reise war lang und gefährlich...  
  
"Ihr habt sie sehr gerne, nicht wahr?" Boromir schreckte hoch und der alte Hobbit - Bilbo - stand neben ihm und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Bilbo nahm neben ihm Platz. Er gab ein erleichtertes Stöhnen von sich und deutete auf seinen Rücken. "Der Schnee - es reißt mich immer in den Knochen." Boromir lächelte ihn freundlich an. Laietha mochte den alten Knaben sehr und sie hatte Boromir vor ihm gewarnt. "Er ist ein rechtes Schlitzohr und bekommt alles heraus, was er wissen will." Der Mann nickte. "Ja, es ist kalt geworden. Ihr solltet besser hier im Warmen bleiben." Bilbo sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Ich bin alt, aber nicht blind. Ihr habt Laietha ordentlich den Kopf verdreht und wenn ihr meinen Rat wollt, dann bindet sie bei eurer Abreise fest, oder sie wird euch hinterherlaufen, wie ein Hund seinem Herren." Das waren auch schon Boromirs stille Befürchtungen gewesen. Laietha hatte öfter schon den Wunsch geäußert, ihn zu begleiten. Sie war furchtlos - er dachte an die Narben auf ihrer blassen Haut, die von gewonnenen und verlorenen Schlachten zeugten. "Na, es wird wohl bald losgehen. Herr Elrond ist sich zwar immer noch nicht sicher, wer die letzten beiden Begleiter sein sollen, aber ich denke, daß Merry und Pippin mit euch gehen werden, Herr Boromir." Der Krieger lachte. Laietha hatte völlig Recht gehabt - der alte Knabe schien seine Ohren überall zu haben. Er verabschiedete sich von dem Hobbit und ging auf sein Zimmer.  
  
****  
  
Die Tage verstrichen und Mitte Dezember waren auch die letzten Kundschafter eingetroffen - unter ihnen auch die Söhne Elronds. Sie hatten eine weite Reise hinter sich. Viele Länder hatten sie durchquert und es wurde immer klarer, daß sie bald aufbrechen mußten, denn die Zeit drängte.  
  
Boromir hatte sich heimlich zu ihrem Zimmer geschlichen. Er öffnete die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt weit und spähte hinein. Laietha stand in der Mitte des Raumes und hielt nachdenklich ihr Schwert in der Hand. Sie führte einen Streich durch und die Klinge zerschnitt die Luft mit einem Zischen. Boromir klopfte und sie ließ die Waffe sinken. "Darf ich eintreten, Herrin?" Er lächelte spitzbübisch. Laietha nickte und legte die Waffe zur Seite. Boromir schloß sie in seine Arme. Es gab ein Fest an diesem Abend, aber sie wollten lieber für sich alleine sein und bei der Vielzahl der Gäste hofften sie, daß ihr Fehlen unbemerkt bleiben würde. Laietha hatte ihnen etwas zu Essen aus der Küche geholt und Boromir entfachte ein Feuer im Kamin. Es war bitterkalt, wenn auch der Schnee aufgehört hatte zu fallen. Sie aßen zusammen und beide waren recht schweigsam.  
  
"Ihr werdet bald aufbrechen." Boromir nahm ihre Hand. "Ich werde zurückkommen, Laietha." Sie lächelte traurig. "Du hast es mir versprochen." Er erhob sich und ging zu ihr hinüber. "Zweifelst du an meinen Worten?" Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube wohl, daß du zurückkehren willst..." "Niemand wird mich davon abhalten. Mein Vater wird einsehen müssen, daß du meine Braut bist. Und wenn er dich einmal gesehen hat, wird er dich in sein Herz schließen. Wen könntest du nicht bezaubern, Laietha?" Sie sah ihn lange stumm an. Einige Bilder kamen zurück in ihr Gedächtnis - ein geborstenes Horn, Boromir der dalag als schliefe er...Bilder aus einem Traum.  
  
"Ich sprach nicht von deinem Vater. Es gibt Mächte, die stärker sind als er." Boromir lachte ihr ins Gesicht und küßte sie. Dann hob er sie plötzlich in seine Arme und schwang sie herum. "Glaubst du, daß ich dich fallen lasse?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer hat Gimli im Armdrücken besiegt?" "Du, Boromir." Er lachte. "Wer hat Legolas beim Wettlauf geschlagen, als der Preis ein Kuß von dir war?" Sie sah ihn traurig an und antwortete mit leiser Stimme. "Du, Boromir." Er drückte sie fest an sich und strich ihr über die Wange. "Wer außer dir hat es geschafft, auf Ascar zu reiten." Laietha schluchzte. "Du, Boromir." Erließ sie hinunter und strich ihr über das Haar. "Ich werde zurückkommen. Keine Kraft kann mich davon abhalten. Zweifelst du an meinen Worten?" Laietha vergoß bittere Tränen. "Laß mich mit dir gehen!" Boromir zog sie fest an sich. "Liebst du mich, Laietha?" Ihre Tränen durchnäßten sein Hemd. "Ja," flüsterte sie. Er hob ihr Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen. "Bleib hier. Warte hier auf mich. Wenn meine Stadt sicher ist, werde ich kommen."  
  
Sie beendeten das Essen schweigend und begaben sich zu Bett. Bald schliefen sie ein. Das Feuer brannte nieder und der Raum wurde kühl.  
  
Feuer. Überall war Feuer. Die Felsen selbst schienen zu brennen und plötzlich wurde ein Schrei laut. Asche und Staub. Und wieder Feuer. Dann wurde es still und eisig kalt. Ein Beben ging durch die Welt und Laietha hörte ein Zischen. Ein Pfeil sauste an ihr vorbei und das Horn barst. Sie sah Boromirs Gesicht, als wäre er in tiefem Schlummer und um sie herum erhob sich ein Getöse wie von den Fluten des Bruinen nach einer heftigen Schneeschmelze. Boromir entschwand ihren Blicken und es wurde kalt - so bitterkalt, als wollte der Frost alles Leben auslöschen. Laietha schrie.  
  
Mit einem Satz sprang sie aus dem Bett und sah sich gehetzt im Raum um. Alles war dunkel und ihr Blick fiel auf Boromir, der im Bett lag und friedlich schlief. Ein Traum. Sie blickte auf ihre Hand und sah, daß sie zitterte. Boromir öffnete die Augen. Besorgt sah er zu ihr hinüber. "Was hast du?" murmelte er verschlafen. Laietha konnte nicht antworten. Schnell stand er auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Er spürte ihr Zittern und schob sie geschwind zurück ins Bett. "Du wirst dir noch den Tod holen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Laietha versank in seiner Wärme. Ein Traum. Boromir hatte recht. Er war stark. Er würde in seine Stadt gehen und zurückkehren. "Paß auf meinen Bruder auf, Boromir." Er küßte sie auf die Stirn und lächelte. "Wie ihr es befehlt, Herrin." Dann schliefen sie wieder ein.  
  
****  
  
Herr Elrond hatte beschlossen, daß Merry und Pippin die letzten der neun Gefährten sein sollten. Boromir hatte Laietha den Rest des Tages über nicht mehr gesehen. Er war erleichtert, denn er hatte die Hoffnung, daß sie sich dem Willen ihres Vaters beugen würde und in Sicherheit blieb - falls es etwas wie Sicherheit gab, wenn sie versagen sollten. Wenn der Ringträger versagte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Aragorn sah ihn düster an. Er schien etwas zu ahnen. Boromir teilte Laiethas Meinung, ihm nicht zu sagen, daß er sie liebte. Der Waldläufer schien ihm ohnehin nicht gewogen zu sein und auch Boromir brachte ihm keine Liebe entgegen. Er hatte so lange Jahre gekämpft, um Gondor vor seinen Feinden zu schützen und nun sollte ein Waldläufer kommen und seinem Vater den Platz stehlen...wenn Gondor den Feinden standhalten konnte.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir hatten mit niemandem als ihrem Vater gesprochen, aber der alte Bilbo hatte erstaunlich gute Ohren für sein Alter. Die Legionen Mordors waren zahlreich und Gondors Armeen schmolzen zusammen. Boromir würde erst wieder ruhig schlafen können, wenn er Nachricht von seinem Bruder erhalten hätte. Der Krieger ging zum Übungsplatz und fand dort Merry und Pippin, die in einen Kampf vertieft waren. Boromir mußte lachen. Die beiden sahen aus, als würden sie tanzen, nicht kämpfen. Erschreckt sahen sie hoch. Boromir lächelte freundlich. "Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, werde ich euch ein paar Tricks beibringen, denn ich fürchte, daß ihr sie auf unserer Reise wohl noch gebrauchen werdet." Die Hobbits stimmten freudig zu.  
  
***  
  
Die letzte Woche vor ihrem Aufbruch war wie im Flug vergangen. Der Schnee war getaut und die Welt sah grau und unfreundlich aus. Herr Elrond hatte für den Abend ein Fest zu Ehren der Gefährten ausrichten lassen. Die Vorbereitungen waren in vollem Gange. Die Hobbits schlichen den ganzen Tag über an der Küche entlang uns hielten ihre Nasen in die Wohlgerüche, die aus den Türspalten schwebten. Aragorn hatte sich zu einer langen Beratung mit Gandalf, seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern zurückgezogen und Legolas war in den Garten gegangen, um einen letzten Blick auf die wunderschönen Parkanlagen zu werfen. Boromir hatte nach Laietha gesucht, aber man hatte ihm gesagt, sie wäre am frühen Morgen schon ausgeritten und bis jetzt noch nicht wieder heimgekommen. Er begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Als er im Stall nachsah, stellte er fest, daß Ascar tatsächlich nicht da war. Gimli kam auf ihn zu. "Herr Boromir, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich euch vor dem Essen gerne noch zu einem kleinen Kampf herausfordern. Die Hobbits haben mich zu einem Wettessen beschwatzt und ich glaube ein kleiner Kampf vor dem Essen könnte meine Chancen ein wenig anheben." Der Krieger konnte sich nicht helfen und grinste. Er schlug dem Zwerg die Bitte nicht ab und sie gingen auf den Übungsplatz.  
  
Der Kampf hatte weitaus länger gedauert, als Boromir für möglich gehalten hätte und nachdem Gimli gegangen war, trainierte er selbst noch eine Weile. Es half ihm, daß er nicht ständig über all die Dinge nachdenken mußte, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Als er schon ziemlich erschöpft war, hörte er Pferdegetrappel. Er drehte sich um und sah einen Reiter schnell näher kommen. Das Pferd erkannte er selbst auf diese Entfernung. Das war Ascar. Der stolze Rappe schien auch ihn zu erkennen und beschleunigte freudig seinen Schritt. Laietha kam neben ihm zum Stehen. Ascar stupste Boromir mit seiner Schnauze an und der Krieger enttäuschte das Pferd auch diesmal nicht und zog eine Karotte aus seiner Tasche hervor. Laietha schwang sich vom Pferd. An ihrer Seite hing ihr Schwert.  
  
"Wie steht es mit einem Kampf, mein Herr?" Er lachte laut. Schon zuvor hatte er ihre Geschicklichkeit bewundern können - an jenem Tag, als sie ihn im Kampf besiegt und sein Herz als Preis gewonnen hatte. Sie trat zu ihm und er ergriff sie bei der Hüfte und grüßte sie mit einem liebevollen Kuß. Bald schon würde er keine Zärtlichkeiten mehr genießen können und ihm würde nur noch die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsamen Stunden bleiben. Jede Sekunde mit ihr sog er begierig in sein Herz auf und hielt sie fest. Laietha berührte seine Wange und lächelte. Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar. "Laß uns jetzt nicht kämpfen, Herrin. Morgen werden wir aufbrechen und ich will die letzten Stunden mit dir nicht auf dem Übungsplatz verbringen." Sie sah auf einmal sehr entschlossen aus. "Ich werde dich begleiten."  
  
Erschreckt stieß er sie von sich. Die Reise war beschwerlich, gefährlich und man würde es ihr sowieso nicht gestatten, sie zu begleiten. Bilbo hatte Recht gehabt. "Nein, Laietha. Das ist unmöglich!" Trotzig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Laietha, die Reise ist gefährlich. Du kannst nicht mitkommen! Wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen!" "Ich bin eine gute Kämpferin! Ihr braucht jeden, der ein Schwert führen kann! Laß mich mit dir gehen!" "Nein! Du hast mir versprochen zu bleiben!" Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und er fürchtete, daß sie fortlaufen würde. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihr streiten - alles, nur das nicht. Zu seiner Überraschung zog sie ihr Schwert und streckte ihm die Klinge herausfordernd entgegen. Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Kämpf mit mir, Boromir, Denethors Sohn. Wenn du mich besiegst, werde ich bleiben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Bleib hier. Es ist unmöglich, daß du mit mir kommst." Sie tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Kämpf mit mir." Er ließ die Hände an der Seite hängen. "Ich werde zurückkommen, Laietha. Ich habe es dir versprochen." Wieder kam sie näher, diesmal schneller. "Hast du Angst zu verlieren?" fragte sie herausfordernd und warf stolz den Kopf zurück. Noch immer griff er nicht nach seiner Waffe. "Ich habe Angst um dich." Jetzt wütend stürmte sie auf ihn zu und hob ihr Schwert. "Kämpfe!" Im letzten Moment hob er sein Schwert und parierte ihren Schlag. Sie hätte ihn nicht geschont. Wütend kämpften sie und Boromir hatte Angst. Gewann sie diesen Kampf, würde er sie nicht zurückhalten können.  
  
Sie fochten eine ganze Weile und endlich gewann Boromir die Überhand. Ohne Gnade trieb er sie zurück, bis sie schließlich gegen eine Mauer gepreßt stand. Er hielt ihr das Schwert an die Kehle. "Du bist geschlagen, Herrin. Füge dich in dein Schicksal und bleib hier." Sie senkte den Kopf zu Boden. "Es scheint der Wille der Valar zu sein, daß sich unsere Wege morgen trennen. Ich beuge mich ihrem Urteil." Erleichtert seufzte Boromir auf. Er ließ die Waffe sinken und sein Gesicht wurde weich. Behutsam schloß er sie in seine Arme und fühlte ihre heißen Tränen an seiner Schulter. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus der Umarmung. Es war schon fast dunkel geworden und ihr Atem kondensierte in der kalten Luft.  
  
Ascar kam auf sie zu und schubste Boromir zur Seite. Er strich dem Pferd über die Schnauze. "Keine Angst. Ich tue ihr nichts." Ein hochgewachsener Elb mit langem braunen Haar kam aus dem Haus und Boromir wich einen Schritt zurück. "Schwester, man erwartet dich bereits bei dem Fest. Du solltest dich beeilen." Laietha nickte und verabschiedete sich von Boromir. Sie wollte Ascar noch in den Stall bringen. Sie verschwand zusammen mit dem Elben. Es mußte Elladan oder Elrohir gewesen sein. Boromir seufzte. Ihm war nicht nach feiern zu Mute, aber diesmal würde man ihr Fehlen bemerken. Er begab sich ins Badehaus und zog sich frische Kleidung an. Als er fertig war, betrat er den Festsaal.  
  
****  
  
Die Hobbits hatten sich den Speisen gewidmet und Aragorn saß zusammen mit Legolas und Gandalf. Boromir kam sich etwas verloren vor und nahm neben Gimli Platz, der schnaufte wie eine Dampfmaschine. Trotz des ausgiebigen Trainings hatte er das Wettessen verloren. Nachdem er etwas verdaut hatte, entdeckte er Boromir als Gesprächspartner für sich.  
  
Der Mensch hörte geduldig zu, wie der Zwerg ihm von seiner Arbeit in den Minen berichtete und von Schlachten mit Orks erzählte. Boromirs Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Die Tür schwang auf und Laietha betrat den Raum, begleitet von Elronds Söhnen. Sie führten die Frau an die Seite von Aragorn und sie nahm dort Platz. Laietha warf Boromir einen schnellen Blick zu und er sah ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht huschen. Sie trug ein Kleid aus dunkelgrünem Samt und ihr Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt. Um ihren Hals hing ein grüner Stein - er hatte fast die Farbe ihrer Augen.  
  
"Habt ihr schon einmal einen Rohdiamanten gesehen, Herr Boromir? Wenn man ihn frisch aus dem Erdreich geholt hat? Unscheinbar möchte man meinen, aber..." "Wunderschön," lächelte der Krieger. Gimli schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und Boromir stieß fast mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch. "Ich sehe, Herr Boromir, ihr versteht etwas von Edelsteinen," lachte der Zwerg donnernd. Boromir erhob sein Glas und prostete Laietha über den Tisch hinweg zu. Sie lächelte und erwiderte seinen Gruß. "Ja, Herr Zwerg, manchmal sind die schönsten Schätze nicht für jedes Auge zu erkennen."  
  
Es wurde beschlossen, daß sie am nächsten Abend Bruchtal verlassen würden. Boromir verabschiedete sich weit vor Mitternacht, als die anderen sich in den großen Raum mit dem immer brennenden Feuer zurückzogen, um dem Gesang der Elben zu lauschen. Er warf Laietha im Hinausgehen einen einladenden Blick zu, den sie mit einem Lächeln erwiderte. Aragorn bedachte sie mit einem wachsamen Blick. Sie folgte ihm nicht sofort, sondern schloß sich den Elben noch an und lauschte eine Weile den elbischen Gesängen. Sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen. Als es ihr unauffällig genug erschien, erhob sie sich und wollte sich zu ihren Gemächern begeben. Aragorn hatte es wohl bemerkt. Schnell stand er auf und wollte sie zur Rede stellen.  
  
"Wo willst du hin, Laietha? Das Fest ist noch lange nicht vorüber." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Ich bin müde, Dunai. Ich bin den ganzen Tag ausgeritten und will zu Bett gehen." Er sah sie scharf an. "Ich warne dich zum letzten Mal vor Boromir." Sie reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Er setzte an, um ihr die Leviten zu lesen, als ihn jemand am Ärmel zupfte. "Dunadan. Ich will ein Lied zum besten geben, aber ich bin mir über den letzten Reim nicht ganz schlüssig. Ich bitte dich, hilf mir, denn ich will mich nicht vor den Elben blamieren." Aragorn sah Bilbo verdattert an und Laietha nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihm einen raschen Kuß auf die Wange zu hauchen und sich zu entfernen. Im Gehen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und Bilbo, der Aragorn in eine Ecke zog, zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.  
  
****  
  
Es klopfte sachte an Boromirs Tür und er wußte, wen er zu erwarten hatte. Freudig öffnete er und zog sie schnell an sich. "Du hast mir gefehlt, Laietha." Sie versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem Kuß. "Laß uns nicht sprechen, Boromir."  
  
Sie beide wußten, daß ihre Trennung sehr lang sein konnte. Monate, vielleicht Jahre, vielleicht... Laietha drängte sich gegen ihn und er erschauderte unter ihren Liebkosungen. Eine Sternschnuppe durchzuckte den klaren Nachthimmel. "Wünsch dir etwas, Boromir." Er strich ihr durchs Haar. "Ich wünsche mir, daß diese Nacht nie endet." Ihre Finger glitten über seine Lippen. "Man darf den Wunsch nicht aussprechen, sonst geht er nicht in Erfüllung." Boromir küßte ihre Fingerspitzen. "Alles was ich mir wünschen könnte, halte ich in meinen Armen."  
  
Sie taten in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Zu kostbar war ihnen jeder Augenblick in der Gesellschaft des anderen.  
  
Auch Sam konnte nicht schlafen. Er wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere und verdrehte die Augen. Hörte dieser Krach denn nie auf. Sam stöhnte laut. "Laß gut sein, Sam. Wer von uns sehnt sich nicht manchmal nach Gesellschaft." Sam sah Frodo erstaunt an. "Aber du mußt morgen ausgeruht sein, Herr Frodo. Und du kannst wegen diesem Lärm doch auch nicht schlafen." Frodo lachte leise. "Ich kann nicht schlafen, weil ich aufgeregt bin." Von nebenan hörten sie ein unterdrücktes Seufzen. Sam stopfte sich das Kopfkissen in die Ohren. Na, das konnte ja eine lange Nacht werden!  
  
Die Sonne wagte sich an diesem Tag endlich wieder einmal hinter den Wolken hervor und sie stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Boromir und Laietha das Bett verließen. Sie zogen sich an und Boromir dachte wehmütig daran, daß er die folgenden Nächte wohl nicht nur auf ihre Gesellschaft, sondern auch auf ein Bett verzichten müßte. Laietha wurde plötzlich rot und ein wenig verlegen. Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch. "Was hast du, Herrin?" Sie lächelte scheu und Boromir mußte unwillkürlich lachen, denn so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen - schüchtern. Das paßte so gar nicht zu ihr. "Ich will dir etwas geben." Nun war er wirklich verblüfft. "Es ist nichts besonderes...es...na ja, sieh selbst." Laietha zog ein kleines Bündel hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Boromir betrachtete es neugierig und sah es sich genauer an. Er zog ein dunkelblaues Hemd hervor. "Nähen war noch nie wirklich meine Stärke, aber ich dachte, du könntest es auf der Reise bestimmt gut gebrauchen." Boromir zog sie in seine Arme und küßte sie lachend. Er zog das Hemd an und obwohl es nicht so fein gearbeitet war, wie seine eigenen Kleider, fühlte es sich gut an. Nun wurde Boromir rot. Laietha drehte sich beschämt weg. "Hm, ich wußte, daß es dumm von mir war. Es tut mir leid, ich dachte nur..." Boromir sah sie erstaunt an. Er verstand nicht, was sie meinte. "Es ist wunderbar. Aber ich habe nichts, was ich dir geben könnte." Laietha fand wieder zu sich selbst und lachte. "Oh nein, das brauchst du nicht!" Boromir lächelte und ging zu seiner Ledertunika, die er auch bei seiner Anreise getragen hatte. Er nahm eine der Silberschnallen, mit der sie zusammengehalten wurde und legte sie in Laiethas Hand. Lächelnd betrachtete sie das Schmuckstück. "Ich werde sie in Ehren halten und immer an dich denken, wenn ich sie ansehe." Boromir schloß ihre Hand. "Ich werde bald wieder hier sein. Das verspreche ich." Laietha küßte ihn.  
  
"Ich werde mich jetzt schon von dir verabschieden. Du wirst sicher noch viel zu tun haben und..." Sie mußte nicht weitersprechen. Sicher wollte sie nicht, daß ihr Bruder oder jemand anders etwas bemerkte. Aber Laietha hatte noch einen anderen Grund - sie wollte nicht, daß er sie weinen sah.  
  
Boromir nahm ihre Hand in seine. "Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten, Laietha." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Boromir kniete vor ihr nieder. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange meine Aufgaben mich durch die Welt führen werden, aber wenn ich wiederkomme, willst du dann meine Frau werden?" Laietha lachte und kniete sich zu ihm hinunter. Sie küßte ihn sanft auf den Mund. "Ja," hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
  
****  
  
Herr Elrond versorgte sie mit warmer Kleidung für den Winter und ausreichend Proviant, soviel jeder von ihnen tragen konnte. Sie reisten mit leichter Bewaffnung, denn sie hofften unentdeckt zu reisen.  
  
Die Dämmerung fiel über Bruchtal und die Gefährten versammelten sich zum Aufbruch. Aragorn ging noch einmal zu seiner Schwester. "Komm sicher zurück, Dunai." Er nickte und versprach es ihr, obwohl er nicht wußte, ob er sein Versprechen dieses Mal halten konnte.  
  
Sie brachen auf. Boromir hatte den Hof mit seinen Blicken abgesucht und an einem der Fenster sah er Laiethas vertraute Umrisse stehen. Er lächelte wehmütig. Wenn seine Aufgabe doch nur bald erfüllt wäre und er zurückkehren könnte, um sie zu seiner Frau zu machen. Aber nun hatte er erst recht Grund zur Eile. Als sie den Hof Bruchtals verlassen wollten, stieß er in sein Horn und viele der Elben fuhren erschrocken hoch. Laietha lächelte, denn sie wußte, daß ihr dieser Gruß gegolten hatte.  
  
Elrohir trat an ihre Seite. "Vater sagt, er hat ein ungutes Gefühl bei diesem Krieger. Er wird der Versuchung nach dem Ring erliegen." Laietha wandte ihren Blick nicht von den Gefährten ab, die den Hof verließen. "Und ich sage, daß er ein gutes Herz hat. Er wird stark sein und den Ringträger bis zum Ende unterstützen." Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist stur, Laietha. Wann hast du dir schon mal etwas sagen lassen." Als sie die Gefährten nicht mehr sehen konnte, drehte sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um. "Und du scheinst mir eifersüchtig zu sein, Elrohir, weil er besitzt, was du verloren hast." Der Elb schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und zog von dannen. 


	6. Auf der Jagd

Disclaimer: Bis auf Laietha, alles Tolkiens...wir kennen das ja inzwischen ;-)  
  
Kapitel 5 - Auf der Jagd  
  
****  
  
Es war jetzt bereits 17 Tage her, seit die Gefährten aufgebrochen waren. Elrohir war nicht entgangen, daß seine Ziehschwester oft am Fenster stand und über das Land blickte und er konnte sich denken, was in ihr vorging. Jeden Tag ging sie in den Stall und kümmerte sich um das Pferd des Gondorianers. Dort fand Elrohir sie auch an diesem Abend. Der Braune hatte einen Platz neben Ascar bekommen und die Pferde schienen sich zu mögen. Laietha ließ ihre Hand schnell in die Tasche gleiten als sie hörte, daß sich jemand näherte. "Was hast du, Laietha?" Der Elb legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe schlecht geträumt - das ist alles." Feuer, das geborstene Horn, das Rauschen des Wassers. Der Traum kehrte immer wieder und Laietha war mehr als nur besorgt. Für gewöhnlich ignorierte sie ihre Träume nicht, aber sie hatte versprochen, in Bruchtal auf ihn zu warten. Ihr Ziehbruder spürte, daß ihre Ungeduld wuchs und er hatte Angst, daß sie sich eines Nachts auf den Weg machen würde. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Laietha. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen. Sie sind noch immer in der Nähe und Saurons Arm wird sie noch nicht erreicht haben." Die Frau traf seinen Blick und wußte, daß er log, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie seufzte tief.  
  
Der Abend war trostlos, wie die Abende davor. Auch der alte Bilbo war nicht so frohgemut wie sonst. Oft fand Laietha ihn tief in Gedanken am Feuer sitzend - sein Buch auf den Knien. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sie schwiegen gemeinsam.  
  
****  
  
In der Nacht vom 11. zum 12. Januar wachte Laietha schweißgebadet aus dem inzwischen vertrauten Albtraum auf. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und sah eine Flammensäule am Himmel. Geschwind lief sie zum Fenster und versuchte etwas genaueres zu erkennen. Ohne Erfolg, aber kalte Furcht ergriff von ihr Besitz. "Mithrandir." Murmelte sie. Was war geschehen, daß der Zauberer so unvorsichtig war und ein so gewaltiges Zeichen in den Himmel schrieb? Sie hielt es keine Sekunde länger aus und packte ein paar ihrer Sachen zusammen. Laietha griff nach Dramthala, ihrem Schwert. Sie befestigte es an ihrem Gürtel und zog sich ihren Mantel über. Dann schnürte sie ihre Stiefel und schlich so leise wie möglich aus dem Haus zum Pferdestall.  
  
"Ascar, mein Guter. Ich weiß, daß es kalt ist, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Die anderen sind in Gefahr, ich weiß es. Wir müssen sie warnen." Das Pferd schnaubte und stieß sie ermunternd an. Laietha lächelte und gab ihm eine Karotte. "Er hat dich verwöhnt, mein Lieber. Ich sollte ihm dafür ordentlich den Kopf waschen!" Wenn sie nur endlich wieder bei ihm war. Die Nächte alleine in ihrem Zimmer waren ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Wie hatte sie sich nur so an ihn gewöhnen können?  
  
"Du wirst gewiß nicht alleine gehen, Schwester." Laietha wirbelte herum und sah Elrohir entsetzt an. Er lächelte beschwichtigend. Auch der Elb hatte seine Sachen gepackt und trat nun an ihre Seite. "Ich weiß, daß ich dich nicht aufhalten kann, aber ich bitte dich, mich mit dir zu nehmen. Die Gegend ist gefährlich und ich lasse dich nicht alleine durch die Wildnis streifen." Laietha umarmte ihn dankbar. "Du warst schon immer mein Lieblingsbruder, Elrohir!" Der Elb grinste breit. "Laß das nur nicht Aragorn hören!"  
  
Heimlich machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie trieben ihre Pferde zur Eile an. Auch Elrohir hatte das Licht am Horizont gesehen. "Sie haben versucht, über den Caradhras zu reisen. Wir sollten uns beeilen und sie einholen. Schließlich wissen wir nicht, welchen Weg sie sonst einschlagen werden."  
  
***  
  
Die beiden kamen ein gutes Stück voran. Ihre Pferde waren schnell. Es dauerte etwa eine Woche bis sie am Fuße des Caradhras angekommen waren. Sie fanden noch die Überreste eines Lagers. Laietha und Elrohir stiegen ab. Die Bäume auf der Lichtung waren versengt und sie fanden einen zerbrochenen Pfeil. "Der gehörte dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes," stellte Elrohir fest. Es mußte offensichtlich ein Kampf stattgefunden haben, aber von den Angreifern fanden sie keine Spur. "Werwölfe," mutmaßte Laietha und sie sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an. Die Spuren waren noch recht deutlich zu erkennen und sie folgten ihnen zu Fuß.  
  
"Sie haben sich auf den Weg nach Moria gemacht." Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war gewiß nicht Elessars Wille." Laietha bat ihn um eine Erklärung und Elrohir zögerte kurz. "Man sagt, ein Balrog triebe sich dort rum. Aragorn wird diesen Weg nur gegangen sein, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gab." Ein Balrog. Laietha dachte an ihren Traum - Feuer und Asche, glühende Felsen. "Wir müssen sie einholen!" Sie wußte, daß es wohlmöglich schon zu spät war. Die Spuren waren mehr als eine Woche alt gewesen. Vielleicht hatten sie die Minen schon wieder verlassen - wenn sie lebend durchgekommen waren. Sie hieb Ascar die Fersen in die Flanken.  
  
Die Spuren führten nach Moria, aber sie fanden den Eingang verschüttet. Hilflos sahen sie sich an. "Was nun?" Ascar bäumte sich auf und warf Laietha fast ab. Aus dem See vor den Minen kroch ein tastender Tentakel hervor. Elrohir stieß einen Warnschrei aus. "Weg hier! Schnell!" Die Pferde brauchten keinen Ansporn. Sie rasten schnell davon. Als sie außer Reichweite waren, hielten sie an. Laietha war verzweifelt. Sie mußten sie einholen! Sie warnen! Elrohir stieg von seinem Pferd und setzte sich hin. Er dachte lange nach.  
  
"Wenn sie aus den Minen kommen, werden sie nach Lothlorien gehen. Sie müssen ihre Vorräte auffrischen und werden Rast brauchen. Und Aragorn kennt den Weg." Für diese Nacht schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Wie auch in den Nächten zuvor, hielt Elrohir Wache während Laietha schlief.  
  
****  
  
Müde ließen sich die Gefährten auf die Schlafplätze sinken, die ihnen Frau Galadriel bereitet hatte. Boromir lag lange wach. Er starrte in den Himmel und sein Blick fiel auf den roten Stern, der so fern am Himmel stand. Pippin kam zu ihm geschlichen. "Kennst du die Namen der Sterne?" fragte er. Der Krieger blickte ihn an und sah, daß ihm die Trauer um Gandalf noch deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Boromir konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er fühlte, daß der Zauberer vielleicht nicht das letzte Opfer auf ihrem langen Weg gewesen war. Er deutete in den Himmel. "Den roten Stern dort nennen die Elben Carnil." Der Hobbit sah ihn bewundernd an. Boromir lächelte. "Meinst du, wir werden uns hier ein wenig ausruhen können?" Pippin sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, doch Boromir erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Er hörte die Stimme Galadriels in seinem Kopf - wie sie vom Fall seines Reiches sprach und doch auch von Hoffnung. Er hatte vergeblich versucht, Laietha vor ihren suchenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu schützen, aber sie hatte ihm direkt ins Herz gesehen. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Halbling, der ihm in all der Zeit sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Pippin sah müde und erschöpft aus und ein wenig Ruhe würde ihm guttun. Er lächelte freundlich. "Sicher werden wir eine Weile hier bleiben." Pippin lächelte fröhlich. "Das ist gut. Ich finde es schön hier. Fast so schön wie in Bruchtal. Wie schade, daß Laietha nicht hier ist. Es würde ihr hier bestimmt gefallen." Damit ging er zu seinem Lager und ließ Boromir mit seinen Gedanken zurück.  
  
Er vergrub den Kopf in dem Hemd, das sie ihm genäht hatte und das er als Kopfkissen benutzte. Der Krieger schloß die Augen. Grüne Augen tanzten vor ihm und er hörte ihr helles Lachen. Fast konnte er sie greifen. Er spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen, ihre Hände in seinem Haar, wie sie sich mit ihrer warmen Haut an ihn preßte und er schöpfte neuen Mut. Gandalf war fort und welchen Weg sie nehmen würden, stand nicht mehr fest. Vielleicht war das die Hoffnung, von der Galadriel gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht würde der Ringträger sich doch noch entscheiden, ihn nach Gondor zu begleiten und sie konnten diesen Krieg früher für sich entscheiden, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Aragorn hatte die Führung übernommen und er hatte ihm versprochen, ihn in die Weiße Stadt zu begleiten. Noch war nicht alles verloren.  
  
****  
  
"Wir sollten versuchen, das Nebelgebirge zu überqueren und am Nimrodel entlang nach Lothlorien zu kommen. Das ist der schnellste Weg, obwohl wir lange genug dafür brauchen werden." Laietha verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Es war tiefster Winter. Das Gebirge würde verschneit sein und sie müßten die Pferde zurücklassen. Das Unterfangen war so gut wie aussichtslos. Sie würden niemals rechtzeitig in Lothlorien eintreffen, um sie zu warnen. Elrohir legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Vielleicht sollten wir zurückkehren, Laietha. Es ist gefährlich bei diesem Wetter durch die Berge zu reisen. Die Orks sind zahlreich und sie werden schon lange fort sein, wenn wir bei Frau Galadriel eintreffen." Sie sprang auf, fest entschlossen, jetzt nicht aufzugeben. "Nein! Du, wenn du willst, kehr um, aber ich werde weitergehen!" Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Wir sollten aufbrechen, der Weg ist weit."  
  
In der Ferne hörten sie Geheul und griffen nach ihren Waffen. Die Pferde scheuten und sie hatten Mühe, sie zurückzuhalten. "Warge," murmelte Elrohir. "Wo Warge sind, sind Orks nicht weit," setzte Laietha hinzu.  
  
Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg, um das Gebirge zu überqueren. Nun war Eile geboten. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal die erste Etappe genommen, als sie ein böses Knurren hinter sich vernahmen. Mit einem frustrierten Schrei sprang Laietha von Ascar und wirbelte herum. Sie sah sich einem Rudel von einem Dutzend Warge gegenüber. Die Kriegerin fluchte. Elrohir war sofort an ihrer Seite und zog seinen Bogen. "Ich werde bestimmt nicht als Futter für einen häßlichen, zu groß geratenen Hund enden!" schnaubte Laietha. Elrohir legte seinen Bogen an und erlegte den ersten der Gruppe. Die anderen stürzten sich nun mit wildem Geheul auf sie. Elrohir ließ seinen Bogen singen und beförderte noch drei weitere von ihnen ins Jenseits, bis sie endlich an sie heran gekommen waren. Laietha umklammerte den Griff von Dramthala. Mit einem wilden Schrei rammte sie es dem ersten Angreifer in das geöffnete Maul. Sie zog das Schwert mit einem Quietschen aus seinem Rachen und stellte sich dem Nächsten. Mit einem schnellen Blick stellte sie fest, daß sie diesen Kampf nicht überstehen konnten. Sie mußten fliehen oder sterben. In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung warf sie sich auf den nächsten Warg. Auch Elrohir hatte ihre Lage abgeschätzt. Das Rudel begann, sie einzukreisen. Sie mußten sich jetzt entscheiden, was sie tun wollten. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Schwester, die mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung kämpfte. Sie würde eher sterben, als aufgeben.  
  
"Lauf, Laietha! Beeil dich! Ich werde sie aufhalten!" Entsetzt sah sie ihn an, aber er ließ sie nicht protestieren. "Lauf! Vielleicht schaffst du es! Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich werde dir genug Zeit geben und dann verschwinden." Sie nickte und begann zu laufen. Der Weg war steil und felsig und sie hätte einige Male fast den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Hinter sich hörte sie Elrohir kämpfen. Wenn ihm nur nichts geschah! Die Wölfe heulten schrecklich laut und auf einmal herrschte Stille. Laietha wurde fast verrückt vor Angst. Hatten sie ihn getötet? Sie erlaubte es sich, eine Sekunde lang stehenzubleiben und zurück zu spähen, aber in der Dunkelheit konnte sie nichts ausmachen. Nun war es zu spät. So schnell sie konnte, setzte sie den Aufstieg fort.  
  
Der Weg wurde immer steiler und sie war nun schon vier Tage unterwegs. Es war bitterkalt, aber zum Glück war nicht so viel Schnee gefallen, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Dennoch konnte sie keine Spur vom Gipfel des Berges ausmachen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich verirrt. Laietha gönnte sich einen Augenblick Rast. Erschöpft sank sie zu Boden. Die Ungewißheit, ob Elrohir noch am Leben war und die kräftezehrende Reise zermürbten sie. Fast wollte sie aufgeben. Ihre Hand umklammerte die Silberschnalle in ihrer Tasche. Nein, sie würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie ihn wieder in den Armen hielt. Rasch nahm sie einen Bissen Lembas zu sich. Viel hatte sie nicht mehr. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie mußte es nach Lothlorien schaffen.  
  
****  
  
Elrohir stellte sich den letzten Warge entgegen. Sein Kampf war verzweifelt und er hatte sich schon mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, daß es sein letzter sein würde. Aber es ging nun nur noch darum, seiner Schwester genug Zeit zum Entkommen zu geben. Das Alphatier des Rudels fletschte bösartig die Zähne und sprang ihm entgegen. Elrohir wich einen Schritt zurück und trat auf einen losen Stein. Er fiel und der Wolf war über ihm. Der Elb stierte in einen zähnestarrenden Rachen. Das Tier verbiß sich in seiner Schulter und er stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Das war also sein Ende. Erneut setzte der Warg an, um ihm die Kehle durchzubeißen, als das Tier plötzlich tot auf ihm zusammenbrach. Elrohir vernahm noch das gedämpfte Aufjaulen einiger Tiere und erblickte dann das Gesicht seines Bruders Elladan über sich. Dann verlor er das Bewußtsein.  
  
****  
  
Als sie eine Woche gestiegen war, erreichte sie den Gipfel und stellte fest, daß sie viel zu weit südlich sein mußte. Laietha fluchte im Stillen. Sie begann mit dem Abstieg. Zwei Tage später gingen ihre Vorräte zur Neige. Im knöcheltiefen Schnee suchte sie nach eßbaren Wurzeln, aber sie fand kaum genug, um eine wäßrige Suppe daraus zu kochen. Gegen Abend erlegte sie ein mageres Kaninchen. Der Hunger, Durst und die Kälte trieben sie dazu, ein kleines Feuer zu riskieren. Sie schmolz etwas Schnee und füllte ihre Wasserflasche auf. Mitten in der Nacht hörte sie Geräusche. Eine Gruppe von drei Orks näherte sich ihr. Ihre Augen sahen besser als Laiethas und sie stürmten auf sie zu. An Flucht war nicht zu denken, denn die Ungeheuer waren schneller als sie. Wenn sie sterben sollte, dann mit dem Schwert in der Hand.  
  
Der erste Angreifer war herangekommen und mit geübter Hand trennte sie ihm den Schädel vom Rumpf. Die anderen beiden ließen ihr keine Pause und stürzten sich auf sie. Die Angst, daß ihre Schreie vielleicht noch andere anlocken könnten und ihr Wille zu überleben, verliehen ihr übermenschliche Kräfte. Nach kurzem aber heftigen Kampf hatte sie den zweiten besiegt, aber der dritte warf sich auf sie und schmetterte ihr das Schwert aus der Hand. Die Kreatur fletschte die Zähne und wollte ihr sein Schwert ins Herz rammen. Die Kriegerin rollte sich zur Seite, aber seine Waffe durchschnitt den Stoff an ihrem Hemd und Blut begann zu fließen. Laietha griff in ihre Kleidung und zog ihr Messer hervor. Sie stieß es ihm in den Leib. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ er von ihr ab, doch bevor er entkommen konnte, schnitt sie ihm die Kehle durch. Keuchend lag sie am Boden und umklammerte den Schnitt an ihrem Arm. Er begann taub zu werden. Vergiftet, dachte sie in Panik. Sie versuchte, die Wunde auszusaugen. Ihre Zunge wurde taub und sie fühlte sich schwindlig, aber sie gab nicht auf. Schwer atmend wickelte sie einen Fetzen Stoff um die Verletzung und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
****  
  
Boromir schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er hatte ganz deutlich ihr Gesicht vor sich gesehen. Die Sterne funkelten über ihm und die Nacht war still und klar. Leise stand er auf und lief ziellos durch den Goldenen Wald. Ihr kann nichts passiert sein. Sie ist sicher in Bruchtal. Du hast nur schlecht geträumt, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Dennoch war an Schlaf für ihn nicht mehr zu denken. Wieder dachte er an die Visionen, die ihm Galadriel gezeigt hatte. Es wurde ihm wichtiger als zuvor, so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Stadt zu gelangen und Minas Tirith zu sichern. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich nie in der Stadt regieren würde.  
  
Erst als der Morgen graute, kehrte er zum Lager zurück. Er hielt sich von Frodo fern. In letzter Zeit war ihm öfter gewesen, als hätte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört, wenn er sich in der Nähe des Halblings aufhielt. Es mußte der Ring sein. Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte ihn nicht für sich. Er hatte geschworen, den Halbling zu beschützen und ein Mann Gondors brach sein Wort nicht.  
  
****  
  
Als Laietha wieder zu sich kam, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und der Schnee war geschmolzen. Ihr war heiß und ihr Mund war trocken. Du hast Fieber, dachte sie und bewegte vorsichtig ihren Arm. Er schmerzte, aber das Gift schien sich nicht ausgebreitet zu haben. Um sie herum lagen immer noch die drei Leichen der Orks. Sie begannen zu stinken. Laietha kam langsam wieder auf die Beine und sie taumelte zu den toten Körpern. Ekel unterdrückend, begann sie die Kadaver zu durchsuchen. Sie fand ein paar Lebensmittel und Wasser bei ihnen. Angewidert rümpfte sie die Nase, aber da ihre eigenen Vorräte fast gänzlich verbraucht waren, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Gierig leerte sie eine Wasserflasche. Der Inhalt war schal und schmutzig, aber es war Wasser und das zählte. Zwischen ihren Brüsten spürte sie Wärme aufsteigen und sie griff nach dem grünen Stein, der an ihrem Hals hing. Sicher hatte er ihr das Leben gerettet. "Danke, Vater," murmelte sie und machte sich nach einem kargen Frühstück weiter an den Abstieg.  
  
Sie mußte der Erschöpfung Zoll zahlen und brauchte fast eine weitere Woche für den Abstieg. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Fluß Nimrodel. An den Füßen der Berge fand sie mehr Nahrung. Es gelang ihr einige Male, ein kleines Tier zu erlegen und sie fand frisches Wasser. Die letzten zwei Tage des Abstiegs hatte sie ohne Nahrung auskommen müssen. Wie lange sie nun unterwegs war, konnte sie nicht mehr sagen.  
  
Nach etlichen Tagen sah sie in der Ferne die Ränder des Goldenen Waldes und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Trotzdem sie dachte, sie würde es nicht einmal mehr bis zum Waldrand schaffen, spornte sie sich zu einer letzten Anstrengung an und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie hoffte so sehr, Boromir und die anderen dort wohlbehalten anzutreffen. Laietha hoffte, daß ihre Mühe nicht umsonst gewesen war. Hoffnung war alles, was sie jetzt noch hatte.  
  
****  
  
Elrohir schlug die Augen auf und sah das besorgte Gesicht seines Vaters über ihn gebeugt. Elrond seufzte erleichtert. "Bei den Valar, du bist wieder bei Bewußtsein." Elrohir sah sich langsam um und stellte fest, daß er sich in seinem Zimmer in Bruchtal befand. Er wollte sprechen, aber seine Stimme versagte und sein Mund war trocken. Elrond reichte ihm schnell etwas zu trinken. Gierig schluckte Elrohir das Wasser hinunter. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.  
  
Elrond erklärte es ihm. Sie hatten am Morgen festgestellt, daß Ascar verschwunden war, nebst Elrohir und Laietha und genau wie das Pferd von Boromir. Es mußte ihnen nachgelaufen sein. Elladan hatte sich auf die Suche gemacht und war den Spuren gefolgt. Zunächst hatte er nur gedacht, daß seine Geschwister ausgeritten waren, aber schnell hatte Elladan begriffen, daß seine Geschwister sich wohl auf die Suche nach den Gefährten gemacht hatten. Also war er ihnen nachgeritten und gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, um zu verhindern, daß sein Bruder zur Hauptmahlzeit für einen Warg wurde. Da Elrohir schwer verletzt war, hatte sein Bruder ihn zu ihrem Vater gebracht, der seine Wunden versorgt hatte. Von Laietha hatten sie keine Spur gefunden und Elrohir machte sich nun schwere Vorwürfe, daß er sie alleine gelassen hatte. Sein Vater legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Es war nicht deine Schuld. Sollte sie in Lothlorien ankommen, werden wir Nachricht erhalten." Nun, das minderte die Sorgen des jungen Elben nicht im geringsten, aber er konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu warten.  
  
****  
  
Bald schon würden sie aufbrechen und Boromir war sehr froh darüber. Er war sich inzwischen sicher - der Ring sprach zu ihm. Wie lange er seiner Versuchung noch widerstehen konnte, wußte er nicht. Frau Galadriel hatte sie am Nachmittag zu sich gerufen und ihnen Geschenke überreicht. Sie war sehr freundlich gewesen, aber dennoch fröstelte es Boromir, wenn sie ihn mit ihren uralten Augen musterte. In gewisser Weise erinnerte sie ihn an seinen Vater, der mit seinen Augen einem Menschen direkt in die Seele zu blicken vermochte. Aber der Aufbruch war nicht mehr fern. 


	7. Lothlorien

Disclaimer: das Übliche...Mittelerde und alle tollen Charaktere - Tolkien. Laietha - meine.  
  
Kapitel 6 - Lothlorien  
  
****  
  
Ein paar Zweige knackten und der Elb wirbelte herum. Hatte er es sich doch gedacht, daß sich jemand in den Gefilden seiner Herrin herumtrieb. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Jetzt war es Zeit für eine kleine Jagd. Schon bald hatte er mit seinen scharfen Sinnen den Eindringling erspäht - eine Menschenfrau. Sie war dunkel gekleidet und bewegte sich leise, wenn sie auch sehr erschöpft wirkte. Haldir wußte, daß es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie ihm in die Falle lief. Er ließ sie an sich vorbeischleichen, überholte sie wieder, beobachtete sie aus den Wipfeln der Bäume - bis ihm das Spiel zu langweilig wurde. Schnell sprang er vom Baum herunter und plazierte sich vor der Frau. Sie stieß einen Schrei des Entsetzens aus und noch bevor sie nach ihrer Waffe greifen konnte, spannte Haldir die Sehne seines Bogens und ließ sie auf die Pfeilspitze schielen, die ihr mitten ins Gesicht deutete. Er musterte sie. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig und zerrissen. Sie war verletzt und ihr Gesicht war mit Schmutz bedeckt.  
  
Die Frau sah ihn eine Weile an. Dann lächelte sie erleichtert. "Mae govannen, Haldir o Lorien." Es war nicht zu fassen, aber sie sprach die hohe Sprache ohne Akzent. Der Elb riß die Augen auf und sie schenkte ihm ein süffisantes Lächeln. Verärgert darüber, daß sie sein Erstaunen bemerkt hatte, gab er zurück: "Es sind in der Tat seltsame Zeiten, wenn so viele Wesen den Goldenen Wald betreten, die der hohen Sprache mächtig sind." Der Triumph ging an ihn zurück, denn nun weiteten sich ihre Augen. Ein wildes Feuer der Hoffnung schien aus ihnen zu leuchten. "Wovon sprichst du? Ist jemand hier entlang gekommen? Eine seltsame Gemeinschaft? Zwei Männer waren dabei, ein Zauberer, ein Elb, ein Zwerg und vier Halblinge! Pedo, mellon!" Haldir straffte sich. Sie wußte verdammt viel...zu viel für seinen Geschmack. Er versuchte zu erkennen, wen er vor sich hatte. Er kannte sie... "Wer will das wissen?" fragte er und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. Die Frau lächelte erschöpft. "Erkennst du einen Freund nicht, wenn du ihn siehst?" Sie ließ ihm etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Haldir sah die Menschenfrau von Kopf bis Fuß an. Sie hatte rotes Haar, mochte 25 Sommer zählen und hatte die Statur einer Kriegerin. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie eine lange gefährliche Reise hinter sich. Ihre Kleider schlackerten, so als hätten sie gepaßt, als sie aufgebrochen war. Langsam dämmerte ihm mit wem er es zu tun hatte. War das nicht das Mädchen, das Lord Elrond in seinem Haus aufgenommen hatte? "Ah, Annaluva, fast hätte ich dich nicht erkannt! Du bist älter geworden und diesmal angezogen!" Er sah sie wieder vor sich stehen...so jung und schön. Damals hatte sie mit ihrem Ziehvater Frau Galadriel besucht. Sie hatten einige wunderbare Wochen miteinander gehabt - bis sie ihn verlassen hatte. Es war einige Jahre her und sie hatte sich verändert. Haldir wandte sich ihr wieder zu. "Folge mir, ich werde dich zur Herrin des Waldes bringen." Damit lief er in das Dickicht hinein und die Frau hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen, als sie erschöpft hinter ihm herstrauchelte.  
  
Der Galadhrim führte Laietha lange durch die Wälder. Er hatte ihr die Augen verbunden und genoß es, daß die Frau sich an seine Hand klammern mußte, um den Weg nicht zu verlieren. Sie waren einige Tage unterwegs. Schließlich erreichten sie den großen Baum, in dem die Herrin des Lichts wohnte. Haldir ging, um seine Herrin zu benachrichtigen und hieß sie zu warten. Die Zeit schien sich ihr ins Endlose zu dehnen. Sie mußten hier sein - sie hoffte es so sehr. Aber alles deutete darauf hin, daß sie wieder fort waren. Wenn sie nur nicht zu spät gekommen war! Sie lief auf und ab wie ein gefangenes Tier und trat schließlich an den Rand der Plattform. Jetzt nur nicht hinuntersehen, sagte sie sich.  
  
Hinter sich vernahm sie kaum hörbare Schritte. Sie wirbelte herum und erstarrte. In weiß gekleidet und von einem Kranz aus Licht umgeben schritt die Herrin des Waldes die Treppen hinunter. Die Frau verbeugte sich tief. "Mae govannen, Laietha Annaluva, Ziehtochter von Elrond Halbelben, dem Herrscher in Imladris." "Mae govannen, Frau Galadriel, Hüterin des Lichts Earendils," erwiderte Laietha wie es sich geziemte. Die Elbenkönigin lachte glockenhell. "Dein Vater hat dir wahrlich viel über die Sitten der Elben beigebracht. Sprich, was führt dich zu mir. Sicher willst du dich nicht nur an dem Goldenen Wald erfreuen, denn die Reise von Imladris zu meinem Reich ist der Tage sehr gefährlich." Sie bedachte den notdürftig verbundenen Schnitt am Arm der Frau mit einem flüchtigen Blick. Laietha nickte. "Ich bin meinem Ziehbruder gefolgt. Habt ihr ihn gesehen?" Galadriel nickte langsam. "Ja, er ist hier gewesen, aber du kommst zu spät. Die Gemeinschaft hat mein Reich vor zwei Tagen verlassen." Laietha dachte, daß ihr der Boden unter den Füßen schwinden würde. Zwei Tage! Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Die Herrin des Lichts fuhr fort. "Deine Sorge ist nicht umsonst gewesen. Schon als die acht den Wald verließen, schwebte ein bedrohlicher Schatten über ihnen. Ich habe es gefühlt." "Die acht?" entfuhr es Laietha. "Aber es waren neun als sie Bruchtal verließen!" Als sie bemerkte, daß ihre Hände zitternden, ballte sie sie zu Fäusten und zwang sich zur Ruhe. "Der Zauberer ist in den Schatten von Moria gestürzt. Ein Balrog von Morgoth nahm ihn mit sich." Tränen schlichen sich in die Augen der Frau. "Mithrandir..." wisperte sie kaum hörbar. Asche und Feuer. Das hatte also ihr Traum zu bedeuten gehabt. Aber was war mit dem zweiten Teil? Das geborstene Horn.  
  
Boromir, dachte sie panisch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann muß ich mich beeilen. Ich kann nicht länger verweilen!" Sie wollte sich umdrehen und weiterlaufen, aber ihre Knie waren weich wie Butter. Die Elbin packte sie fest am Arm. "Ihr solltet euch ausruhen. Geht heute Nacht nicht weiter." Sie hatte Recht. Die Kriegerin war erschöpft und eine Rast würde ihr guttun. Zuerst kamen einige Heilerinnen und versorgten den Schnitt an ihrem Arm, dann führte man sie zu den Badestätten und schließlich erhielt sie etwas zu Essen. Als sie satt und sauber war, spürte sie, daß sie die Augen vor Müdigkeit kaum noch offenhalten konnte.  
  
Laietha ließ sich von Haldir auf ein Zimmer führen. Der Elb drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal um. "Wenn du heute Nacht Gesellschaft brauchst..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Haldir schnaubte beleidigt. "Es gab Zeiten, da hättest du mich nicht einfach so weggeschickt." Laietha rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Viele Sommer sind seit dem verstrichen. Und nun wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht." Beleidigt verließ er den Raum und Laietha ließ sich auf das weiche Bett fallen. Sie war zu Tode erschöpft, aber Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen. Sie starrte an die Decke. Sie hatte so viel riskiert Und nun war sie zwei Tage zu spät.  
  
Ihre Hand wanderte in die Tasche ihres Mantels und umschloß die kleine Silberschnalle, auf der man einen Baum und sieben Sterne erkennen konnte. Sie lächelte. Er war hier gewesen. Ihre Mühen waren noch nicht vergebens gewesen. Noch bestand Hoffnung. Sie schlief ein.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte sie mit einem Schrei. Sie schwitzte und atmete schwer. Was hatte sie nur geträumt? Ohne nachzudenken, wanderte ihre Hand zu dem Juwel, das zwischen ihren Brüsten hing. Es leuchtete grün aus seinem Innersten heraus. Langsam spürte sie, wie die Furcht von ihr abfiel. Ihr Atem wurde regelmäßiger. Herr Elrond hatte ihr diesen Elbenstein geschenkt, bevor sie das erste Mal in die Schlacht gezogen war. Die Elben besaßen viele dieser magischen Steine und dieser nahm Furcht und half Heilen. In vielen Kriegen hatte ihr das Juwel gute Dienste erwiesen. Es war das Wertvollste was sie besaß. Sie zog Stärke aus seiner Wärme an ihrer Haut und bald fiel sie erneut in einen tiefen, diesmal traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
****  
  
Die Nacht war so finster, daß sie sogar das Licht ihres kleinen Lagerfeuers zu verschlucken schien. Aragorn fand keinen Schlaf. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß sie verfolgt würden und auch andere Dinge, die ihn beunruhigten raubten ihm den Schlaf. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Lager schweifen und sah Boromir, der auf den Fluß starrte.  
  
Boromir war tief in Gedanken versunken. Sein Herz zog ihn zurück nach Bruchtal. Es würde noch lange dauern, bis es ihm erlaubt war, wieder eigene Wege zu gehen. Seine Stadt war in Gefahr - das hatte ihm Frau Galadriels Stimme in seinem Kopf gesagt - und er war der Sohn des Statthalters. Er hatte Pflichten, die keinen Raum für persönliche Interessen ließen. Er seufzte. Seine Hand glitt über das Hemd, das sie für ihn genäht hatte und in Gedanken war er bei ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht. Er dachte an den Geruch ihrer Haare, ihre weiche Haut auf seiner, ihre Lippen, die sich fanden.  
  
Aber es gab jetzt wichtigeres für ihn zu tun, ermahnte er sich. Die Verantwortung seinem Volk gegenüber - auch wenn er es nie regieren würde. Er war nun fast froh, daß Aragorn den Thron für sich beanspruchen würde, denn ein Mädchen wie sie würde in den strengen Augen seines Vaters nie Befürwortung gewinnen. Wenn die Weiße Stadt in Sicherheit war, würde er zu ihr gehen können. Aber es war noch so ein weiter Weg bis dahin. Der Ring - der verfluchte Ring! Er war die Ursache aller seiner Probleme - und vielleicht die Lösung. Wenn sie den Ring gegen Sauron verwenden würden... "Du kannst ihn nicht benutzen! Niemand kann das!" Aragorns Worte hallten in seinen Ohren. Aber woher wollte er das wissen? Er hatte es noch nie versucht! Das war alles nicht richtig!  
  
Aragorn setzte sich neben ihn. "Was hast du, Freund?" In seiner Stimme schwang Sorge mit. Trotz aller Differenzen, die er mit dem Mann hatte - während der Reise hatte er sich doch als treuer Freund erwiesen und Aragorn verdrängte den Gedanken, daß er befürchtet hatte, daß er seiner Schwester zu nahe kommen wollte.  
  
Boromir fühlte sich ertappt. Er hatte den Waldläufer nicht kommen gehört. Schnell suchte er mit seinen Blicken den Fluß ab. Dann deutete er auf einen im Wasser treibenden Baumstamm. Aragorn nickte. "Es ist Gollum. Er folgt uns bereits seit Moria. Ich dachte, wir würden ihn auf dem Fluß verlieren, aber er ist ein zu geschickter Wassermann." "Ich hoffe, daß er den Feind nicht zu uns führen wird." Also spürte auch Boromir, daß sie verfolgt wurden. Er nickte zustimmend. Der Gondorianer nahm seinen Mut zusammen. Immerhin war es Aragorns ursprünglicher Plan gewesen, ihn zu begleiten. "Vielleicht sollten wir zu meiner Stadt gehen. Dort könnten wir unsere Kräfte neu formieren und gestärkt aufbrechen." Aragorn wurde ärgerlich. "Ich werde den Ring nicht näher als 100 Meilen an deine Stadt führen!" Jetzt brach der Zorn auch aus Boromir heraus. "Warum hast du so wenig Vertrauen in dein eigenes Volk? Ja, wir Menschen sind schwach - aber es gibt auch Ehre und Stärke unter den Menschen!" Aragorn schnaubte und Boromir packte die Wut. Er bekam den Waldläufer an den Schultern zu fassen und schüttelte ihn. "Den Elben hast du gleich vertraut!" rief er aus. Alle seine Frustrationen der letzten Tage, Wochen, vielleicht Jahre legte er in diesen Wutausbruch. Der vergebliche Versuch seines Volkes, gegen die Mächte Mordors Widerstand zu leisten, während der zukünftige König Gondors untätig mit den Elben anbändelte - Gondor hatte es nicht verdient von einem Mann regiert zu werden, der einem anderen Volk mehr zugetan war als dem eigenen! Er selbst war sein ganzes Leben lang darauf vorbereitet worden, ein starker Herrscher für sein Volk zu sein. Er hatte so viel entbehren müssen - entbehrte jetzt noch so viel - er würde nicht zusehen, wie Aragorn seine Stadt dem Untergang überließ, nur weil er Furcht vor der Verantwortung hatte, nur weil er sich den Elben...  
  
Aragorn riß sich los und sah den Krieger finster an, und drehte sich zum Gehen um, aber noch war Boromir nicht fertig mit ihm. Erneut bekam er den Waldläufer an der Schulter zu fassen. "Du hast Angst vor dem wer du bist und was du bist! Sei ein Mann und kämpfe für dein Volk!" Der Mann entwand sich seinem Griff. Völlig ruhig sah er Boromir an. "Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen. Unser Weg nach Mordor ist weit." Damit ließ er den Gondorianer in seiner Wut allein. Der Krieger trat mit dem Fuß gegen einen Baum. Das Feuer des Zorns war noch nicht erloschen und verkohlte sein Herz, aber etwas anderes in ihm erstickte schließlich die Flammen. Er traf seinen Entschluß. Niemand der Gemeinschaft war an ihre Wege gebunden. Sollten die anderen nicht mit ihm kommen, würde er alleine nach Minas Tirith gehen. Er mußte seinem Volk jetzt zur Seite stehen und je eher seine Stadt sicher war, desto schneller konnte er sich seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen zuwenden. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.  
  
****  
  
Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen, als Laietha mit gepackten Sachen am Fluß stand und ihren Abschied nahm. Die Elbenkönigin hatte ihr noch etwas Proviant und ein Boot geben lassen. "Sie sind zu den Rauros Fällen gefahren. Wie ihr Weg von dort aus weiterführt, kann ich nicht sagen. Das ist ein schnelles Boot. Wenn du zügig reist und wenig rastest, kannst du sie vielleicht einholen." Dann griff die Herrin des Waldes hinter ihren Rücken und zog eine kleine Phiole mit einer grünlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit hervor. "Wenn du dich schwach fühlst, genügt ein Schluck, um dich zu wärmen und dir Kraft zu geben. Ich fühle, daß du es auf deiner Reise sehr wohl brauchen wirst." Die Kriegerin öffnete die Phiole und roch an der Flüssigkeit. "Miruvor," lächelte sie verzückt. Laietha stiegen Tränen der Dankbarkeit in die Augen und sie schämte sich, daß sie nichts hatte, was sie der freundlichen Elbin im Austausch geben konnte. Nichts, nur...ihre Hand wanderte an ihren Hals und sie griff nach der Kette, um den Verschluß zu lösen. Eine der delikaten Hände der Elbenherrscherin legte sich auf ihre rauhe. "Nein, behalte es. Du wirst es vielleicht noch brauchen. Und nun eile dich." Die Kriegerin verneigte sich und küßte die Hand der Elbin. Unter tausendfachen Danksagungen nahm sie ihren Abschied.  
  
Der Strom riß an dem leichten Boot, aber Galadriel hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, es war schnell und trug Laietha rasch in Richtung der Rauros Fälle. Am meisten strengte sie das Steuern an. Der Tag verflog und erst als es so dunkel geworden war, daß sie ihre eigene Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen konnte, steuerte sie das Boot ans Ufer und suchte sich im Dickicht des nahen Waldes eine Raststätte. Sie setzte sich hin und nahm einen Bissen von dem Lembas das ihr die gute Frau Galadriel als Proviant mitgegeben hatte. Ein Feuer zündete sie nicht an. Es war zu gefährlich. Die Anstrengung der letzten Tage forderten ihren Tribut und sie fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.  
  
Kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, so schien es ihr, schreckte sie hoch, als hinter ihr Zweige knackten. Sie griff nach ihrem Schwert und wollte auf den Angreifer zuspringen, als sich ihr eine Hand um die Kehle schloß. Der Griff war fest, schmerzte aber nicht. "Ihr Menschen seid bedauernswerte Geschöpfe - dem Bedürfnis nach Schlaf so ausgeliefert." Laietha erkannte die Stimme sehr wohl. "Und ihr Elben seid so albern! Lauft durch die Natur und habt nichts besseres zu tun, als unschuldige Reisende zu erschrecken! Laß mich los, Haldir! Was tust du überhaupt hier?" Der Elb tat wie ihm geheißen war. "Die Herrin des Waldes schickt mich. Sie fürchtete, du könntest in der Wildnis verloren gehen, wenn niemand auf dich acht gibt." Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte sie sein breites Grinsen sehen. Die Kriegerin schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wenn ich ein Ork gewesen wäre, wärst du jetzt tot." Sie wußte, daß er Recht hatte und der Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht. Eigentlich war sie ja auch froh, Gesellschaft zu haben, nur warum, im Namen der Valar, mußte es ausgerechnet Haldir sein?  
  
Ein kühler Morgen folgte auf die Nacht und Laietha ging zum Fluß, um sich zu waschen. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte und umdrehte, um zum Lager zurückzukehren, sah sie Haldir, der breit grinsend zu ihr hinübersah. "Für gewöhnlich lasse ich mich nicht zwei Mal mit der selben Sterblichen ein, aber bei dir würde ich eine Ausnahme machen," grinste er. Laietha funkelte ihn wütend an. "Du kannst es gerne versuchen, aber dann wirst du bald herausfinden, ob man auch ohne Kopf noch unsterblich sein kann." Er lachte schallend. Sie frühstückten rasch und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Der Elb sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu, wie die Frau sich abmühte, das Boot so schnell wie möglich voran zu bringen. Haldir behielt die Ufer im Auge. Er hatte Gerüchte von Orks gehört, die auch bei Tage reisten und egal ob sie wahr waren oder nicht, er wollte nicht der Erste sein, der das herausfand. Die meiste Zeit über reisten sie schweigend. Als die Mittagssonne warm auf sie hinunterschien ergriff der Elb das Wort. "Warum folgst du deinem Bruder? Er hat sicher auch ohne deine Gesellschaft genug zu tun. Meinst du, er wird glücklich sein, dich zu sehen?" Eine Zeitlang antwortete sie nicht. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte sie schließlich. "Ich bin nicht wegen meinem Bruder hier." Haldir wartete auf eine Erklärung, aber sie gab keine. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Menschen!  
  
Der Fluß verbreiterte sich und es wurde zunehmend schwieriger, das Boot zu bewegen. Gegen Nachmittag ließ sie fast das Ruder ins Wasser fallen. Haldir reagierte blitzschnell. Dann übernahm er das Paddel. Als die Sonne kurz vor dem Untergang stand lenkte er das Boot ans Ufer. Sie stiegen aus und Laietha rieb sich die schmerzenden Arme. Der Elb lächelte selbstgefällig. Dann untersuchte er den Boden. Ein gutes Stück von ihrem Rastplatz aus fand er etwas, das ihn beunruhigte. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte. "Was ist?" Laietha trat an seine Seite und er deutete auf die Spuren im Boden. Sie waren noch nicht alt - vielleicht ein paar Stunden. "Was war das? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!" entfuhr es ihr.  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber was immer es war. Ich möchte ihm nicht begegnen." Laietha kniete sich nieder und maß die Fußabdrücke mit ihrer Hand ab. Das mußten Riesen gewesen sein - und verdammt viele von ihnen. Mit den Händen an den Waffen folgten sie der Spur ein Stück weit. Sie waren gerade im Begriff umzukehren, als sie etwas am Wegesrand liegen sahen. Ohne zu überlegen rannte die Frau darauf zu. Haldir fluchte leise, wagte es aber nicht, laut nach ihr zu rufen und lief ihr hinterher. Wie versteinert stand sie da und starrte auf den Boden. Haldir trat an ihre Seite und mußte einen Schrei des Ekels unterdrücken. Auf der Erde lag ein stinkender Kadaver - ein großer stinkender Kadaver. Er schluckte. Die Frau kniete sich nieder und berührte ihn vorsichtig. "Was ist das? Es sieht aus wie ein Ork - und auch wieder nicht." Von dem Leichnam war nicht mehr viel übrig. Der Rest von ihm war wohl aufgefressen worden. "Ich will hoffen, daß es nicht diese Wesen waren, die hier vorbeigekommen sind. Die sind ja riesig," setzte sie nach einer Weile hinzu. Haldir zog sie davon. Die Abscheu übermannte ihn. "Ich will hoffen, daß sie es waren, denn wie groß sollte ein Wesen sein, das so einen Hünen jagt und zur Strecke bringt." Laietha schluckte hart. Er hatte Recht.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, Haldir, aber ich möchte heute Nacht lieber nicht hier bleiben." Der Elb nickte zustimmend und zog sie schnell ins Boot.  
  
****  
  
Die Nacht senkte sich hernieder und Aragorn bedeutete ihnen, die Boote ans Ufer zu steuern. Sie alle waren froh, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sam sah besorgt zu Frodo herüber. Er war blaß und sah mitgenommen aus. Und das nicht erst seit sie auf dem Fluß unterwegs waren. Nicht einmal Merry und Pippin schafften es, ihn aufzumuntern. Gimli und Legolas saßen am Feuer und unterhielten sich. Aragorn mußte in sich hineinschmunzeln. Der Zwerg schien ganz verändert zu sein, seit sie die Goldenen Wälder verlassen hatten. Er und Legolas teilten sich einträchtig ein Boot. Der Elb half ihm beim Ein- und Aussteigen und Gimli konnte von nichts anderem sprechen, als der Schönheit Galadriels, ihrer Güte...  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Aragorn eine große Gestalt, die einsam am Flußufer saß. Boromir. Dem Waldläufer waren seine Blicke, mit denen er Frodo musterte, nicht entgangen. Auch ihn hatte der Aufenthalt in Lothlorien verändert und Aragorn konnte daran gar keinen Gefallen finden. Auch jetzt starrte der Mann wieder gedankenverloren zu dem Hobbit hinüber. Aragorn wünschte, daß Gandalf noch bei ihnen wäre. Wie sehr hätte er jetzt seinen Rat nötig.  
  
BOROMIR! Der Krieger preßte die Hände auf die Ohren. BOROMIR! Der Ring sprach zu ihm - wie schon seit Tagen. Und der Krieger wußte nicht, wie lange er seinem Ruf noch widerstehen konnte. Er sprach von Ruhm, Macht und Stärke. Mit seiner Hilfe würde er Gondor wieder ins Licht führen können. BOROMIR, KÖNIG! Der Krieger unterdrückte einen Schrei. Gepeinigt hieb er mit der Faust auf den Boden. Dann bemerkte er Aragorns Blicke und errötete. Schnell sprang er auf und zog sich in die Finsternis der Nacht zurück. "Hey! Paß doch auf!" Boromir stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus. Fast hätte er Pippin über den Haufen gerannt. Er entschuldigte sich wortkarg bei dem Hobbit und wollte weiterlaufen, als er am Ärmel festgehalten wurde. "Wir sehen gefährlichen Zeiten entgegen. Willst du mir nicht noch ein paar kleine Schwertkampftricks zeigen?" Der Krieger konnte nicht anders als lachen. Er zerzauste dem Hobbit das Haar und gemeinsam kehrten sie ins Lager zurück und begannen mit dem Kampf.  
  
Japsend lagen beide auf dem Boden und Merry hob zur letzten Attacke an. Mit voller Wucht ließ sich der nicht gerade zierliche Hobbit dem Krieger auf den Bauch fallen. Boromir stieß pfeifend die Luft aus und Pippin, der sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte, stellte ihm keck den Fuß auf die Brust. "Und wieder einmal hat der schnelle Geist über den starken Körper triumphiert. Tja, Meister Boromir, wer ein so helles Köpfchen wie wir Hobbits hat..." Alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Pippin sah sich verwirrt um. "Was hab ich denn gesagt?"  
  
Frodo starrte abwesend zu den anderen hinüber. Der Ring war so schwer. Er spürte in letzter Zeit häufiger das Bedürfnis, ihn einfach auf den Finger zu stecken und zu verschwinden. Er hatte Angst. Die freundlichen Gesichter der Gefährten schienen ihm oft falsch und voller Heimtücke. Sie wollten den Ring für sich - jeder Einzelne von ihnen. Am liebsten wollte er davonlaufen, ganz weit weg und in Sicherheit vor ihnen sein. Aber es gab nur eins vor dem er sich noch mehr fürchtete als vor ihren gierigen Blicken - vor der Einsamkeit. Er seufzte und legte sich hin. Schlaf würde er keinen finden - der war ihm schon seit Tagen versagt.  
  
Legolas trat zu Aragorn. "Was hast du, Elessar?" Der Mensch schüttelte den Kopf. "Seit ich die Gruppe führen muß habe ich das Gefühl, daß mir alles mißlingt." Der Elb legte ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Gandalf wußte, daß er dir die Führung mit Recht übertragen hat. Du wirst das Richtige tun, vertrau mir, Freund." Aragorn lächelte. "Auch zu mir hat der Ring gesprochen," fuhr der Elb fort und Aragorn sah ihn entsetzt an. Legolas gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. "Boromir ist ein Ehrenmann. Befürchte nichts." Damit ging er in den Wald. Er wollte sich nach Spuren umsehen, denn auch der Elb hatte bemerkt, daß sie nicht unbeobachtet waren.  
  
****  
  
Ein dunkler Schatten flog über sie hinweg und Laietha und Haldir beobachteten ihn beunruhigt. Haldir hatte ihn schon vor einer ganzen Weile mit seinen scharfen Sinnen erspäht. Sie hatten das Boot in die Uferböschung gesteuert und preßten sich tiefer ins Dickicht hinein. Sie wagten kaum zu atmen. Selbst als der Schatten vorüber war blieben sie noch eine Weile regungslos sitzen. Am Ostufer hatten sie huschende Bewegungen wahrgenommen. "Yrch!" wisperte Haldir voller Abscheu. Die Orks hatten sie nicht bemerkt - sie wußten, wen sie suchten. Die anderen konnten also nicht mehr fern sein. Die Nacht war pechschwarz und selbst die Vögel schienen sich zu fürchten, denn es war totenstill. Nach einigen Minuten, die ihnen wie Stunden vorgekommen waren, faßte Laietha sich ein Herz. "Was war das?" fragte sie leise, erschrocken darüber, wie laut ihre Stimme in ihren eigenen Ohren klang. Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe von ihnen gehört, aber nie einen gesehen." Laietha wollte ihn fast schütteln. Die Alten hatten Recht gehabt. Frage nie einen Elben um Rat, denn sie antworten nur in Rätseln!  
  
"Im Namen der Valar! Sprich, wenn du etwas weißt du sonst so geschwätziger Elb!" fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
****  
  
Ein Schrei zerriß die Luft. Es klang wie das Kreischen eines verwundeten Tieres und sie alle zuckten zusammen. Gimli bemerkte, daß die Hobbits sich so klein wie möglich zu machen versuchten. Frodo begann voller Angst zu schluchzen und zu wimmern und Sam umklammerte mit bleichem Gesicht sein Schwert. Sie schienen zu wissen, was diesen Laut ausgestoßen hatte. Aragorns Augen weiteten sich voller Entsetzen, als der Schatten über ihnen erschien. Er griff nach seinem Schwert und starrte in den Himmel. Dann begann der Angriff. Die ersten Pfeile sausten vom anderen Ufer auf sie zu und Boromir eilte an die Seite von Merry und Pippin und versuchte sich und die beiden Hobbits mit seinem Schild vor dem Pfeilhagel zu schützen. Aragorn ließ sein Schwert Schwert sein und erwiderte das Feuer. Dann sauste auf einmal der Schatten auf sie hernieder und sie erkannten eine ganz in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt, die auf einem geflügelten Wesen saß. Und wieder gellte der schreckliche Schrei. "Aber ich dachte sie wären tot!" wimmerte Frodo. Das Wesen stürzte sich auf ihn und hätte ihn fast erreicht, als ein gut gezielter Pfeil das Reittier des Monsters traf und die Kreatur voller Pein aufschrie und sich zurückzog. Keuchend kam Legolas aus dem Wald gerannt und warf dem Angreifer wütende elbische Schimpfwörter hinterher. Er bemerkte die Orks am Ostufer und half Aragorn dabei, die Reihen ihrer Feinde zu lichten. "Zieht euch in den Wald zurück!" brüllte Aragorn. Sie hatten keine Chance, ihrem Feuer standzuhalten, aber die Orks würden den Fluß noch nicht überqueren. Sie waren nur da gewesen, um sie von dem anderen Angriff abzulenken. Sie hetzten tiefer in den Wald, bis sie außer Schußweite waren. "Gepriesen seien der Bogen der Elben und das scharfe Auge von Legolas!" lobte Gimli. "Doch sagt mir, was war diese Kreatur? Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen!"  
  
Mae govannen, Haldir o Lorien! = Sei gegrüßt, Haldir von Lorien. Pedo mellon! = Sprich, Freund! Mae govannen! = Seid gegrüßt, Yrch! = Orks! 


	8. Das Horn von Gondor

Disclaimer: Das Übliche: Die Geschichte, Welt und Figuren gehören Tolkien, ich verdiene keine Geld damit und Laietha ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen...  
  
Kapitel 7 - Das Horn von Gondor  
  
****  
  
Haldir zögerte. "Es gibt Dinge, von denen man im Dunkeln besser nicht spricht. Ich werde es dir im Morgengrauen sagen." Damit verfiel er in Schweigen und ließ sich auch nicht wieder zum Sprechen bringen. Sie wagten nicht mehr in dieser Nacht noch weiter zu reisen. In weiter Ferne hörten sie einen Schrei, der ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Laietha zuckte zusammen und flüchtete sich in Haldirs Arme. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Dann wurde es wieder still und sie bemerkte, was sie tat. Schnell löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und sah ihn an. "Sag jetzt bloß nichts!" knurrte sie böse.  
  
Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen. Als Haldir die schlafende Frau weckte. "Beeil dich, Annaluva. Wir werden sie heute noch einholen, denn wir sind nicht mehr ganz eine Tagesreise von den Rauros Fällen entfernt." Mehr mußte er nicht sagen, denn schon sprang sie auf und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie bestiegen das Boot und legten sich kräftig ins Zeug. Laietha wollte sie so schnell wie möglich einholen, denn sie befürchtete, daß sich die Gruppe bei den Fällen trennen würde und welcher Spur sollte sie dann folgen? Als sie ein gutes Stück gerudert waren, fiel ihr der Schatten der letzten Nacht wieder ein. "Haldir, die Sonne scheint. Sag mir was letzte Nacht über uns gekreist hat." Sie konnte sehen, wie der Elb erschauderte. "Ein uraltes Grauen, wenn ich Recht habe. Das war ein Diener Saurons - ein Nazgûl. Ich habe von ihnen gehört, aber noch nie habe ich einen gesehen." Laietha schüttelte sich vor Entsetzen. Sie war dabei gewesen, als Glorfindel mit dem verletzten Ringträger eingetroffen war. In der Tat - sie kamen den Grenzen Mordors immer näher. Stille trat ein. Nur das Rauschen des Flusses war zu hören. In der Ferne sahen sie zwei mächtige Statuen stehen.  
  
"Wir werden bald an den Wasserfällen sein. Dort werden wir die anderen gewiß finden." Haldir nickte zustimmend. Nach einer Pause fragte er: "Was willst du eigentlich tun, wenn wir dort sind. Wirst du mit ihnen gehen?" Laietha zuckte mit den Schultern. "So genau habe ich mir das nicht überlegt." Haldir fiel die Kinnlade runter. "Willst du mir erzählen, daß du ihnen so viele Meilen völlig planlos gefolgt bist?" Die Frau lachte laut und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wurde sie schnell wieder ernst. "Du würdest es nicht verstehen, Haldir" sagte sie. Der Elb schüttelte fassungslos sein Haupt. Menschen!  
  
Sie ruderten ohne viel zu sprechen und Laietha sog beeindruckt den Atem ein, als sie die Statuen der riesigen Argonath passierten. In der Ferne konnten sie schon das Donnern der Rauros Fälle hören. Sie waren nicht mehr fern. Bald würde ihre Suche ein Ende haben und sie würde ihn endlich wieder...  
  
Haldir straffte sich. In der Ferne stieg ein Schwarm Vögel aus dem nahen Wald auf. Er versuchte etwas auszumachen, aber der Fluß war zu laut und sie waren zu weit entfernt. Er beschloß die Sache im Auge zu behalten. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Geräusch in der Ferne. Der Elb konnte sehen, wie die Kriegerin wissend zusammenzuckte. "Nein!" keuchte sie und legte sich noch mehr ins Zeug. "Was war das?" fragte Haldir, denn offensichtlich schien die Frau mehr zu wissen als er. "Das Horn von Gondor. Sie werden angegriffen! Wir müssen ihnen helfen!"  
  
Sie kannte diesen Klang. Er hatte in Bruchtal in dieses Horn gestoßen, als letzten Gruß für sie und wie war er von Elrond dafür gescholten worden! Wieder hatte sie den Klang vernommen, aber diesmal hatte nicht ihr der Gruß gegolten. Er war nahe. Angst legte sich kalt um ihr Herz. Das geborstene Horn, Boromirs Gesicht - die Bilder, die sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte gingen ihr wieder durch den Kopf. Schneller, sie mußte schneller sein! Sie schloß die Hände fester um die Ruder und kämpfte gegen die Fluten an. Sie waren so nahe. Sie durfte nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen! Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel!  
  
****  
  
Sie hatten die Boote ans Ufer gesteuert, doch wie sollte es nun weiter gehen? Der schnellste Weg nach Mordor führte durch die Emyn Muil, doch Boromir hatte vorgeschlagen, nach Minas Tirith zu gehen. "Laßt den Ringträger entscheiden," hatte Aragorn gesagt.  
  
Frodo lief durch den Wald. Die Wahl war so einfach - und doch so schwer. Er wußte, daß Galadriel Recht hatte - er mußte seinen Weg alleine fortsetzen. Aber er war ein Hobbit und die waren nun mal nicht für solche Abenteuer geschaffen. Gedankenverloren lief er weiter und setzte sich schließlich auf einen Stein. Frodo stützte den Kopf in die Hände. "Niemand von uns sollte so alleine durch die Wälder streifen - du am allerwenigsten. Aber deine Entscheidung fällt dir schwer, nicht wahr?" Frodo blickte in Boromirs Gesicht. Es war freundlich und der Krieger ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Der Hobbit duldete ihn, nicht undankbar für die Ablenkung. "Du quälst dich, Frodo." Er sah den Krieger erstaunt an und Boromir lächelte traurig. "Ich sehe es - Tag für Tag. Aber bist du sicher, daß du dich nicht unnötig quälst? Es gibt andere Wege, Frodo."  
  
BOROMIR! DU BEKOMMST DURCH MICH DIE STÄRKE DIE DU BRAUCHST. DER HALBLING IST SCHWACH. NIMM DIR WAS DEIN IST!  
  
Der Gondorianer schüttelte den Kopf ärgerlich. Es wurde immer schwerer, dem Ruf des Ringes zu widerstehen. Er würde Frodo nicht berauben.  
  
FÜHRE GONDOR MIT MEINER HILFE WIEDER INS LICHT!  
  
Frodo stand auf, als er bemerkte, wie der Mann auf sein Hemd starrte. Er wich zurück. Boromir wurde ihm wieder gewahr. "Warum weichst du zurück?" fragte er. "Ich bin kein Dieb!" Er selbst fühlte diese Worte wie ein Schuldbekenntnis in der Luft hängen.  
  
DU WIRST GONDOR RETTEN KÖNNEN! BOROMIR! KÖNIG!  
  
Der Hobbit faselte etwas von Weisheit und Warnungen und der Krieger wurde wütend. "Ich suche doch nur nach Stärke, um mein Volk zu verteidigen!" Als er erkannte, daß der Kleine ganz blaß geworden war, ließ er seine Stimme wieder sanfter werden. "Wenn du mir den Ring nur leihen würdest..." versuchte er Frodo zu überzeugen. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Boromir erkannte, wie dumm er sich benahm. Er wollte sich bei dem Hobbit für sein Verhalten schon entschuldigen.  
  
LAIETHA.  
  
Boromir sah rot. Wie konnte der Ring es wagen, ihren Namen in den Mund zu nehmen!  
  
Frodo bemerkte die Veränderung, die in Boromir vorgegangen war. Der große Mann sah aus, als wollte er ihn jede Sekunde angreifen. Erschreckt wich er zurück. "Du bist nicht du selbst." Flüsterte er heiser. Boromirs freundliches Gesicht wurde zur Grimasse. Dieser Halbling, der wie ein Feigling vor ihm davonlief sollte sich einer ganzen Armee von Saurons Dienern entgegenstellen? Der Ring würde an den dunklen Herrscher gehen und seine Stadt wäre verloren. Er würde sein Leben für diese wahnwitzige Idee eines verrückten Elben riskieren müssen und sollte der Ring an seinen Herrscher zurückgehen, würden seine Armeen auch nach Bruchtal gelangen - er würde nicht zulassen, daß es dazu kam. Er - der Sohn des Statthalters von Gondor würde das Schicksal Mittelerdes jetzt selbst in die Hände nehmen.  
  
"Du hast ihn nur durch einen unglücklichen Zufall erhalten!" schnaubte er. "Er hätte mir gehören können!" BOROMIR. "Er sollte mir gehören!" BOROMIR! "Gib ihn mir!" Voller Furcht wich der Halbling weiter zurück und fing an zu laufen. Boromir setzte zum Sprung an und brachte ihn zu Fall. Frodo stöhnte unter dem Gewicht des Kriegers und Panik kroch in ihm hoch, als der Mann wie von Sinnen an der Kette um seinen Hals riß.  
  
FÜHRE GONDOR INS LICHT UND DANN GEHÖRT SIE DIR!  
  
"Gib ihn mir!"  
  
DER HALBLING IST SCHWACH. TÖTE IHN!  
  
"Gib ihn mir!"  
  
NIMM DIR WAS DEIN IST!  
  
"Gib ihn mir!"  
  
Frodo öffnete den Verschluß der Kette und ließ den Ring auf seinen Finger gleiten. Sofort verschwand er in der inzwischen vertrauten Schattenwelt. Er entschlüpfte dem Griff des wütenden Gondorianers und lief davon.  
  
Boromir starrte verdutzt auf den leeren Fleck, an dem eben noch der Hobbit gelegen hatte. Er sprang auf die Beine. Der Hobbit hatte sie verraten. "Ich weiß was du im Sinn hast! Du willst Sauron den Ring bringen!" Gondor würde fallen. Rohan würde fallen. Und der Fall Bruchtals war nicht weit. Die Elben waren schwach und sie würde sterben! "Ich verfluche dich! Dich und alle Halblinge!" In seiner Wut übersah er den Ast auf dem Boden, der ihn schließlich zu Fall brachte. Ihm war, als hätte sich eine Nebelwand in seinem Geist gelichtet. Frodo und der Ring waren fort. Was hatte er nur getan?  
  
Nicht Frodo hatte sie verraten - er war der Verräter! Er war schwach - nicht der Halbling! Verzweifelt blieb er liegen. Scham färbte seine Wangen und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Wie hatte er nur so etwas tun können? Wie lange er dort gelegen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, als er von fernem Kampfgetümmel hörte. Was er gesagt und getan hatte, konnte er nicht ungeschehen machen, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Ohne lange weiter zu überlegen, griff er nach seinem Schwert. Er war immer noch Teil dieser Gemeinschaft und jetzt brauchten sie seine Stärke. Er stürmte los und mußte nicht lange suchen, bis er die Hobbits Merry und Pippin in einen Kampf verwickelt sah. Ihre Chancen standen schlecht. Sie sahen sich einer gewaltigen Übermacht von Feinden gegenüber. Es waren zahllose Orks - einer größer als der andere. Einer von ihnen erhob sein Schwert gegen Merry. Boromir schrie und warf sich mit all seiner Stärke dazwischen. Jetzt konnte er seinen Fehler wieder gutmachen. Metall traf auf Metall und er trieb die Feinde erbarmungslos zurück. Aber es waren zu viele für ihn alleine. Sie würden nicht lange durchhalten.  
  
Sie kämpften verzweifelt gegen die Armee an, die sich ihnen entgegenstellte. Legolas hatte seinen Bogen sinken lassen und besann sich auf die Langmesser an seinem Rücken, die er geschickt durch die Körper seiner Feinde gleiten ließ. Sie waren klar in der Unterzahl, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl, als ihr Bestes zu geben. Gimli schrie wütend auf und spaltete den Schädel eines der häßlichen Kreaturen. Aragorn schrie "Elendil!" und warf sich gegen einen der Feinde, der sich von hinten an Legolas heranschleichen wollte. Schon hatte er sein Schwert im Rücken. Der Waldläufer wütete wie eine Seuche unter ihnen. Plötzlich vernahmen sie den Klang eines Hornes. Sie unterbrachen den Kampf. "Das Horn Gondors!" stellte Legolas fest und Aragorn beschlich eine dunkle Ahnung. "Boromir!"  
  
Sie liefen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Legolas und Gimli versuchten die Uruk-hai zurückzudrängen, aber Aragorn bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Reihen der Feinde nach vorne. Plötzlich entfernten sich die gräßlichen Kreaturen. Aragorn kam auf einer Lichtung an, auf der die Kadaver unzähliger Feinde lagen - an einem Baum ruhte eine vertraute Gestalt. Der Waldläufer warf sein Schwert fort und eilte auf ihn zu. Drei Pfeile steckten in seiner Brust und der Krieger sah beinahe aus, als würde er schlafen.  
  
Aragorn schüttelte ihn und langsam öffnete Boromir die Augen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm und Aragorn kam mit dem Kopf ganz nahe an den Freund heran. "...haben die Kleinen...Frodo...wo ist Frodo?" Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er griff nach einem der Pfeile und wollte ihn herausziehen, aber Boromir packte seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. "Laß! Es ist vorbei," brachte er gepreßt hervor. Aragorn hatte schon in zu vielen Schlachten gekämpft und wußte, daß der Mann Gondors sterben würde. Er war schwer verwundet. Hier in der Wildnis konnte der Waldläufer nichts für den Freund tun. Wenn sie doch nur Hilfe holen könnten! Aber sie waren so weit von allem weg. Der Mann Gondors war dem Tode geweiht. "Wo ist Frodo?" wiederholte der Krieger - diesmal eindringlicher. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und voller Sorge. "Ich habe Frodo gehen lassen." Boromir lächelte erleichtert. "Verzeih mir. Ich habe versucht....der Ring..." Der Mann Gondors weinte bei seinem Schuldbekenntnis nun hemmungslos. Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe euch alle verraten." Der Waldläufer legte dem Krieger sein Schwert in die Hand. "Du hast tapfer gekämpft, Boromir. Du hast deine Ehre behalten." Der Atem des Kriegers wurde schwächer, aber er packte Aragorn mit einem erstaunlich festen Griff am Arm. "Rette meine Stadt. Versprich es mir!" Der Waldläufer nickte, denn sprechen konnte er nicht mehr. Tränen liefen auch ihm über die Wangen. Warum war er zu spät gekommen? Der Krieger schloß die Augen und öffnete sie ein letztes Mal. "...ietha..." flüsterte er und es dauerte eine Weile bis Aragorn begriff. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Er hatte es geahnt. Was sollte er seiner Schwester nur sagen, wenn sie zurückkehrten? Falls sie zurückkehrten.  
  
Boromir fühlte sich plötzlich sehr leicht und die Schmerzen ließen nach. Ein leichtes Bedauern umfing ihn. Seine Stadt würde gerettet werden - aber sie hatte er für immer verloren. Laietha. Dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.  
  
Gimli und Legolas trafen am Ort des Kampfes ein und starrten fassungslos auf Aragorn, der neben der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt am Boden kniete. Langsam begriffen sie. Aragorn stand auf. Sein Blick war fest und entschlossen. "Frodos Schicksal liegt nicht mehr in unseren Händen." Legolas wollte protestieren, aber der Waldläufer brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. "Sie haben Merry und Pippin mit sich genommen. Wir werden ihnen helfen und dann gehen wir nach Minas Tirith - das habe ich Boromir versprochen. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Orks reisen schnell." Sie verloren keine Zeit und brachen auf.  
  
****  
  
Sie erreichten das Ufer und fanden zwei der Boote, die Galadriel den Gefährten gegeben hatte. Haldir konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Laietha aus dem Boot sprang und in den Wald lief. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hinter ihr herzurennen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie fanden die Körper vieler toter Ungeheuer. Laietha biß sich fest auf die Lippe und spürte den vertrauten Geschmack von Blut. Der Wald war still. Sie rannte nur noch schneller. Mehr tote Körper - aber keine Spur von denen, die sie suchte. Sie war zu spät! Die Kriegerin kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Auf einer Lichtung hielte sie so abrupt an, daß Haldir gegen sie prallte. Angestrengt blickte er in ihre Richtung und dann sah auch er die reglose menschliche Gestalt am Boden liegen. "Nein!" keuchte sie und lief wieder los. Haldir blieb stehen und sah in einiger Entfernung drei Gestalten laufen. Er ging zu ihr.  
  
Laietha kniete neben dem leblosen Körper nieder. Ihre Beine wollten sie ohnehin nicht mehr tragen. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. "Er ist tot, aber dein Bruder ist noch nicht weit. Wir können ihn noch heute einholen, wenn wir uns beeilen." Laietha faßte die Hand des Kriegers und rieb sie verzweifelt zwischen ihren. Haldir sah sie neugierig an und begann zu verstehen, daß sie den anderen nicht folgen würde. "Wer ist er? Ein Freund?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und brachte schluchzend hervor: "Mein Geliebter." Der Elb setzte sich auf den Boden. Das war das bittere Los der Sterblichkeit.  
  
Laietha schrie ihren Schmerz hinaus. Weinend hielt sie den Krieger im Arm. Es durfte nicht wahr sein! Nicht nach allem, was sie auf sich genommen hatte, um rechtzeitig bei ihm zu sein! Wäre sie nur nicht diese eine Nacht in Lothlorien geblieben! Sie hätte sofort aufbrechen sollen! Ihre Hände strichen sanft über sein Gesicht und sie bedeckte seine Lippen und seine Stirn mit fieberheißen Küssen. Er durfte nicht tot sein. Er war so warm! Nur ein paar Minuten hätte sie schneller sein müssen! Ihre Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust und sein noch heißes Blut rann ihr über die Finger...sein Blut!  
  
Er blutete noch! Das hieß er lebte! Bis zum Haaransatz gespannt beugte sie sich über seine Lippen und konzentrierte sich. Er atmete noch - zwar schwach, aber er atmete. Vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren. Sie rief Haldir an ihre Seite. "Schnell, hilf mir die Pfeile rauszuziehen!" befahl sie. Laietha versuchte die Panik, die in ihr aufkeimte zu unterdrücken. Ruhe mußte sie jetzt bewahren, sonst war alles verloren. Behutsam preßte sie die Hände an die erste Wunde. Haldir umfaßte den Schaft des Pfeils. Laietha sog den Atem scharf ein. "Jetzt!" rief sie und der Elb zog mit aller Kraft. Sofort strömte Boromirs Blut über ihre Hand und sie drückte so stark sie konnte dagegen. Als die Blutung nachließ, bedeckte sie die Wunde mit sauberen Tüchern aus ihrem Gepäck. Dann widmeten sie sich den letzten beiden Pfeilen. Schwer atmend sank Laietha zu Boden. Boromir lag immer noch wie tot da, aber sie wußte, daß der Mann noch lebte.  
  
"Was nun?" fragte Haldir. "Du wirst ihn hier nicht retten können. Wenn er nicht Hilfe bekommt, wird er die nächsten Tage nicht überstehen." Der Elb hatte Recht. Laietha überlegte fieberhaft. Sie mußten etwas unternehmen. Sie war nicht so weit gereist, um ihm beim Sterben zuzusehen. "Wir werden ihn nach Lothlorien bringen," sagte sie schließlich. Haldir schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Der Mann würde die Reise nie überleben. Aber die Kriegerin war schon damit beschäftigt, den Mann unter den Achseln anzuheben. Sie strauchelte unter seinem Gewicht. Haldir lief zu ihr und packte mit an. Wenn der Gondorianer einen annährend so starken Willen hatte wie sie, bestand vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung darauf, daß er es bis in die Goldenen Wälder schaffen würde.  
  
Bevor sie in das Boot stiegen, prüfte Laietha noch einmal den Atem und den Puls des Kriegers. Ihre Miene war besorgt. Schnell griff sie an ihren Hals und löste die Kette, die sie trug. Haldir atmete scharf ein. Sie trug ein grünes Juwel und der Elb wußte sehr wohl um seinen Wert. Es war ein seltener Stein, der sich seit vielen tausend Jahren im Besitz der Elben befand. Als der Stein die Haut des Verletzten berührte, begann er sofort zu leuchten. Die Atemzüge des Gondorianers wurden zusehends ruhiger und kräftiger. Der Elbenstein begann sofort, seine heilende Wirkung zu entfalten. Sie hatten nun in der Tat reelle Chancen, daß der Krieger die Reise nach Lothlorien überleben würde.  
  
Als sie den schweren Mann ins Boot hoben, fiel das Horn, das gespalten an seiner Seite hing, ins Wasser und die Strömung riß es mit sich. Laietha bettete den Kopf Boromirs in ihren Schoß und strich ihm die Haare aus der fieberheißen Stirn. Haldir übernahm das Rudern und mit seiner Kraft kämpfte er tapfer gegen den Strom an und trug sie in Richtung Lothlorien.  
  
****  
  
Die Herrin des Lichts beugte sich über ihren Spiegel. Sie hatte es also wirklich geschafft. Anerkennend nickte sie. Die junge Kriegerin war stärker als erwartet. Aber alleine würde sie es nicht schaffen, ihren Liebsten zu retten. Sie hatte die Liebe in seinem und ihrem Herzen gesehen. Obwohl der Krieger versucht hatte, es vor ihr zu verbergen. Gandalf trat an ihre Seite. Sie ließ auch ihn einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen und der Zauberer lächelte. "Es sind auch noch andere Kräfte am Wirken in dieser Welt, nicht nur die des Bösen." Auch die Herrin des Waldes lächelte. Sie sah den Zauberer an und wußte was sie zu tun hatte.  
  
****  
  
Sieben Tage waren sie unterwegs und am Ende ihrer Kraft. Boromir stöhnte im Fieber und Laietha sprach beruhigend in der Sprache der Elben auf ihn ein. Sie griff nach der Phiole an ihrer Seite und flößte ihm behutsam die letzten Tropfen des stärkenden Tranks ein, den ihr Galadriel mitgegeben hatte. Sie rasteten nur wenige Stunden am Tage und doch waren sie noch mindestens einen Tagesmarsch von Lothlorien entfernt. Boromir warf sich im Fieber so stark hin und her, daß sie befürchteten, er würde das Boot zum Kentern bringen. Haldir steuerte sie ans Ufer. Er half Laietha den Mann aus dem Boot zu heben. Sie ging neben ihm in die Knie und begann zu weinen. Laietha war verzweifelt. So würden sie es nie schaffen! Aber sie konnten doch nicht so einfach aufgeben! Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel. "Bitte, Boromir, halte durch. Boromir," weinte sie. Der Elb stand hilflos daneben. In der relativen Stille des Waldes hörten sie Pferdegetrappel. Sie erstarrten und Laietha wurde schlagartig still.  
  
Aus dem Dickicht trat eine Gruppe Elben aus Galadriels Gefolge. "Eglerio!" rief Laietha aus und auch Haldir seufzte erleichtert. "Bei den Valar, ich bin froh euch zu sehen!" Die Elben saßen ab und liefen zu der Gesellschaft. "Die Herrin des Waldes schickt uns. Sie erwartet euch." Einer der Elben trat zu Laietha und Boromir und sprach: "Schnell, gebt mir den Verwundeten. Ich werde ihn sicher zu ihr bringen." Sie übergaben ihnen frisches Wasser und etwas zu Essen, was sie dankbar annahmen. Dann nahm der eine Elb Boromir vorsichtig auf sein Pferd und verschwand so rasch, wie er gekommen war. Die anderen blieben bei ihnen und ließen sie sich etwas stärken. Nach einer Weile folgten sie ihnen.  
  
Eglerio! = Seid gepriesen! 


	9. Angriffe aus Dol Guldur

Disclaimer: HdR - Tolkiens. Laietha - meine. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Kapitel 8 - Angriffe aus Dol Guldur  
  
****  
  
Boromir öffnete die Augen. Warmes Licht umfing den Raum und er brauchte eine Weile, bis er begriff, wo er war. Lothlorien. Hatte er geträumt? Es war ein finsterer Traum gewesen. Oder war er gar tot? Er versuchte den Kopf zu heben, aber der stechende Schmerz in seiner Brust verriet ihm, daß keine seiner Überlegungen richtig zu sein schienen. Er fühlte sich schwach. Erschöpft schloß er die Augen. Was war geschehen? Wie kam er hierher? Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte war, daß er versucht hatte, die Hobbits aus den Fängen dieser riesigen Orks zu befreien. Er war verwundet worden und dann...was war passiert? Er hatte geglaubt, daß er sterben würde. Er sammelte Atem und versuchte erneut, den Kopf zu heben. Vergeblich. An seiner Hand spürte er etwas Warmes, Weiches. Er tastete danach und hörte ein Seufzen. Haare kitzelten ihn. Er war also nicht allein. Nun war er neugierig. Wieder versuchte er, den Kopf zu heben, diesmal mit mehr Erfolg.  
  
An seinem Bett - mehr liegend als sitzend - erblickte er eine vertraute Gestalt. Eine weiße Hand umfaßte seine und rote Locken breiteten sich an seiner Seite aus. Laietha. Er lächelte und Tränen des Glücks traten in seine Augen. Er löste seine Hand aus ihrer und strich ihr übers Haar. Schwäche übermannte ihn und zwang ihn zurück in die Kissen zu sinken. Wieder dieser stechende Schmerz. Er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Vor seinem Gesicht tauchte ein roter Haarschopf auf und gleich darauf sah er in zwei grüne Augen, die sich ungläubig weiteten, als sie bemerkten, daß er wach und lebendig war. Ihrer Kehle entrang sich nur ein ungläubiges Keuchen. Dann flossen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. "Du bist wach! Du lebst! Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie mehr zu dir kommen! Boromir..." Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Der Krieger lächelte sie an und suchte ihre Hand. Er preßte sie fest. Laietha konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Weinend nahm sie ihn in den Arm. Auch er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Trotzdem sie schwer auf seiner Brust lag und seine Verletzungen ihm große Schmerzen bereiteten, ließ er sie nicht los. Er wollte sie kein zweites Mal verlieren.  
  
Sie vernahmen Schritte und ein leises Klopfen an der Tür. Herein trat die Herrin des Waldes, gekleidet in Weiß und strahlend schön wie immer. Sie lächelte gütig auf die beiden herab. Laietha ließ ihn los. Immer noch seine Hand haltend, wandte sie sich an die Elbenkönigin. "Habt vielen Dank, Frau Galadriel." Die Elbin lachte silbern. "Nicht mir gebührt der Dank, Frau Annaluva, sondern euch allein, denn ihr wart es, die nie die Hoffnung hat sinken lassen und die über ihre Kräfte gegangen ist, um denen zu helfen, die ihr liebt." Die Kriegerin errötete, aber Boromir drückte ihre Hand. Er wußte, daß die Elbin Recht hatte.  
  
In diesem Moment der Freude, legte sich ein dunkler Schatten auf sein Herz. Er dachte daran, daß er versucht hatte, Frodo zu töten und ihm den Ring zu nehmen. Er schämte sich und fragte sich, womit gerade er so viel Glück verdient hatte. Die Elbin sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte mild. "Du hast Fehler gemacht, Sohn Gondors, aber ich spreche mit den Worten Gandalfs: Es sind auch noch andere Kräfte am Wirken in dieser Welt, nicht nur die des Bösen."  
  
Boromir schluckte. "Gandalf ist tot, Frau Galadriel." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Ihr solltet erst wieder zu Kräften kommen, dann werde ich sie euch erzählen. Fürs Erste seid zufrieden, wenn ich euch sage, daß Gandalf vor kurzem Lothlorien verlassen hat und er sehr lebendig war." Boromir lächelte erleichtert und schloß die Augen. Er fühlte sich fürchterlich.  
  
Die Herrin des Waldes verließ den Raum. Laietha strich ihm sanft über die Stirn und er schlug die Augen wieder auf. Er sah sie lange an. Sie war blaß, müde und mager. Mit einem schwachen Schmunzeln ergriff er ihre Hand. "Du siehst entsetzlich aus. Was machst du überhaupt hier? Du hattest doch versprochen, daß du in Bruchtal bleibst." Sie zog eine Braue hoch. "Das sieht dir ähnlich. Eben bist du noch so gut wie tot und kaum öffnest du die Augen..." Er zog sie zu sich hinunter und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem Kuß. "Ich hätte auf Bilbo hören und dich festbinden sollen."  
  
****  
  
Vier Tage waren vergangen, seit Boromir wieder zu sich gekommen war. Er hatte von Laietha erfahren, daß sie fast drei Tage lang in Lothlorien um sein Leben gebangt hatten. Inzwischen sah sie auch wieder erholter aus. Ihre Wangen hatten mehr Farbe bekommen und sie war nicht mehr so beängstigend dünn. Auch Boromir ging es langsam besser. Dank der guten Pflege der Elben heilten seine Wunden langsam aber beständig. Er konnte spüren, daß er langsam wieder zu Kräften kam. Laietha saß an seinem Bett und streichelte seine Hand. Er lächelte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist?" fragte sie ein wenig besorgt. Boromir lachte, was er sofort mit einem stechenden Schmerz in der Brust bezahlen mußte. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, daß ich hier bin - mit dir. Es ist ein Wunder." Sie drückte seine Hand. "Ja, es ist wirklich ein Wunder. Du bist sehr stark, Boromir, und wir alle hatten viel Glück." Liebevoll legte er ihr die Hand an die Wange. Sie lehnte sich in seine Liebkosung. Er war wieder warm, warm wie in den Spätherbsttagen, als sie sich nähergekommen waren. Nichts hatte sie mehr geängstigt, als die Stunden, in denen er, vom Fieber geschüttelt, mit furchtbar kalten Händen in diesem Boot gelegen hatte. Sie schüttelte sich unweigerlich.  
  
Die Sonne warf Schattenbilder an die Wand und die Vögel sangen. Es war ein schöner Frühlingstag. Aber in den Goldenen Wäldern war immer Frühling. Boromirs Hand glitt zu dem heilenden Schnitt an ihrem Oberarm. Die Elben hatten alles getan, um die Wunde zu versorgen, aber durch das Orkgift würde eine häßliche Narbe bleiben. Noch eine mehr. Sie hatte ihm von ihrer Reise erzählt und Boromir hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt, weil sie sich in so große Gefahr begeben hatte. Und das alles nur wegen ihm. Es machte ihm fast Angst, daß es jemanden gab, der ihn so sehr liebte. Er dachte an seinen Bruder. Faramir hätte genau das selbe für ihn getan. Er fragte sich, wie es seinem Bruder wohl ging. Was würde sein Bruder wohl sagen, wenn die Nachricht von seinem Tod Gondor erreichte? Plötzlich wollte Boromir so schnell es ging nach Hause. Aber das würde noch warten müssen, denn bis er wieder reisefähig war würden noch Tage, wenn nicht Wochen vergehen.  
  
Der Tag verstrich wie im Flug und bald schon senkte sich die Dämmerung herab. Laietha hatte sich in das Bett an seiner Seite gelegt und war schon fast eingeschlafen, als sie von draußen Lärm hörte. Schnell sprang sie auf und lief ans Fenster. Boromir stützte sich unter großen Schmerzen auf seine Ellenbogen. "Was gibt es?" fragte er. Laietha strengte ihre Augen an und erkannte, daß die Elben in großer Aufregung waren. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich werde es rausfinden." Sie zog sich schnell an und griff aus einem alten Reflex nach ihrem Schwert. Boromir packte sie am Arm. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Was immer du tust, sei vorsichtig." Sie küßte ihn auf die Stirn und löste sich aus seinem Griff. "Versprochen?" fragte er. Sie nickte und eilte zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den Boden erreicht hatte. Soldaten sammelten sich und Herr Celeborn rief ihnen Befehle zu. "Zu den Waffen! Beeilt euch!" Laietha eilte an seine Seite. "Was ist los, Herr? Warum dieser Aufruhr?" Er sah sie erstaunt an. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt, daß sie die Sprache der Elben ebenso beherrschte wie er. "Ein Angriff aus Dol Guldur. Wir müssen uns verteidigen. Geht besser ins Haus zurück." Laietha verbeugte sich tief. "Mein Herr, ich habe viel Güte von euch erfahren. Akzeptiert meine Dienste, damit ich euch einen Teil davon zurückzahlen kann." Der Elb lächelte freundlich. "Ich akzeptiere, Frau Annaluva. Begebt euch zu den Schwertkämpfern."  
  
****  
  
Boromir lag unruhig in seinem Bett und er verfluchte seine eigene Schwäche, weil er nicht aufstehen konnte, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Schlimmer noch, Laietha war nicht zurückgekommen. Er hörte das Klirren von Waffen und Stimmen, die Befehle schrieen, aber er verstand sie nicht. Hilflosigkeit ergriff von ihm Besitz und Furcht. Ihm war nicht entgangen, daß sie ihr Schwert mitgenommen hatte. Draußen wurde es langsam ruhiger, aber noch immer kam sie nicht zurück. Was ging dort vor sich? Die Stille war zermürbender als der Lärm.  
  
In der Ferne hörte er auf einmal den Klang von Hörnern. Sie wurden also angegriffen. Wo steckte Laietha? Verzweifelt versuchte er aufzustehen und zum Fenster zu gelangen. Als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, wurde ihm fast übel vor Schmerzen. Er sank in die Kissen zurück. Frustriert hieb er mit der Faust gegen die weiche Matratze. Es linderte seine Sorgen nicht im geringsten! Es wurden Schreie laut und er hörte eilige Schritte auf dem Gang. Er befand sich im Heilungstrakt und er wußte was das zu bedeuten hatte - Verletzte. Noch einmal wollte er es versuchen. Er sog die Luft tief ein und als er sich mühsam aufrichtete, stieß er den Atem pfeifend aus. Aber er schaffte es, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Auf dem Gang erhoben sich Stimmen, die in der Sprache der Elben aufgeregt diskutierten. Boromir verstand kein Wort und verfluchte, daß er nicht zusammen mit seinem Bruder dem Elbischunterricht Gandalfs beigewohnt hatte. Langsam schob er seine Beine aus dem Bett - mit dem Erfolg, daß ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er würde warten müssen, bis jemand zu ihm kam, den er fragen konnte - jemand der die Gemeinsame Sprache sprach. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.  
  
****  
  
Die Reihen der Orks waren zahlreich und obwohl die elbischen Bogenschützen viele von ihnen getötet hatte, kam eine große Anzahl auf sie zugestürmt. Nicht nur Orks griffen sie an - die Kriegerin meinte fast, eine Handvoll Elben unter ihnen zu sehen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, denn es war dunkel und für Elben waren diese Kreaturen eigentlich zu mager und zu ungepflegt. Es war egal. Wenn sie Celeborns Reich angriffen, waren sie Feinde - und wenn sie Feinde waren, hatten sie den Tod verdient. Laietha zog ihr Schwert und machte sich bereit.  
  
Die feindlichen Armeen prallten aufeinander. Schon mußten auch die Elben erste Verluste hinnehmen. Laietha war nicht faul und stürzte sich ins Kampfgetümmel. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Schlag im Rücken und ging zu Boden. Ein Ork beugte sich über sie und fletschte boshaft die Zähne. Sie griff nach ihrem Schwert und rammte es ihm ins Herz. Schnell kam sie wieder auf die Beine und sah, daß wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, ein Ork sein Schwert zückte, um einen der Elben zu enthaupten. Sie griff nach ihrem Messer und warf - die Kreatur ging mit einem Schrei zu Boden. Schnell eilte sie zu ihm, um sich ihre Waffe wiederzuholen. Der Elb hob den Kopf. "Annaluva, was machst du hier?" fragte Haldir entsetzt. Sie grinste, während sie einen Ork enthauptete. "Wonach sieht es denn aus? Dir die Haut retten." Eilig half sie ihm auf die Beine. Sie kämpften Seite an Seite und brachten vielen der Ungeheuer den Tod.  
  
"Was findest du an ihm, Annaluva?" fragte Haldir und sie war so verdutzt, daß sie den angreifenden Ork gar nicht kommen sah. Haldir schleuderte ihm sein Schwert durch den Hals.  
  
"Er ist nett." Laietha trennte ihrem Angreifer den Arm ab und der Orks zog sich mit einem lauten Kreischen zurück.  
  
"Er ist sterblich." Haldir zog seine Klinge mit einem Quietschen aus den Rippen des erschlagenen Feindes.  
  
"Das bin ich auch, wenn du dich erinnerst." Laietha rammte ihrem Angreifer das Schwert in die Brust und der tote Körper fiel zu Boden.  
  
"Er ist viel zu alt für dich!" Haldir griff nach seinem Wurfdolch und schleuderte ihn einem Ork genau zwischen die Augen.  
  
"Mußt du grade sagen," grinste Laietha und brach dem Ork das Genick, der sich gerade über einen am Boden liegenden Elbenkrieger beugte. "Außerdem hat er einen größeren..."  
  
Mit einem Schrei warf sie sich auf den Ork, der sich von hinten an Haldir hatte ranschleichen wollen. Der Elb schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
Viele Stunden hatten sie gekämpft und nun war es deutlich geworden, daß die Elben die Schlacht für sich entscheiden würden. Ein Horn erschallte und die Orks zogen sich zurück. Laietha sank erschöpft zu Boden. Haldir streckte seine Hand aus und half ihr auf die Beine. "Gute Arbeit, Annaluva," nickte er anerkennend. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Danke."  
  
****  
  
"Was machst du da? Leg dich sofort wieder hin, ja?" Laietha lief schnell zu Boromir, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versucht hatte, aufzustehen und auf den Gang zu gelangen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann ich dich denn keine Minute alleine lassen?" Boromir stöhnte auf, als er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ. So schlimm hatte er sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit er ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Laietha nahm auf seinem Bett Platz und strich ihm sanft übers Gesicht. "Was machst du nur für Sachen, Herr." Boromir schnaubte verächtlich. "Wo warst du? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht? Draußen bricht ein Tumult aus und du kommst nicht wieder!" Sie lachte. "Ich bin eine Kriegerin, schon vergessen?" Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. Sie berichtete ihm von dem Überfall der Orks und er verzog das Gesicht. Es waren wirklich schlimme Zeiten, wenn die Orks schon bis nach Lothlorien vordrangen. Wie würde es wohl um seine Stadt bestellt sein? Würden sein Vater und sein Bruder die Festung halten können? Laietha küßte ihn auf die Stirn. "Ich bin wieder da. Mir ist nichts geschehen." Sie gähnte herzhaft und Boromir zog sie zu sich. "Schlaf jetzt, Herrin. Du bist müde." Sie dachte eine Sekunde lang darüber nach, aufzustehen und in ihr Bett zu gehen, aber seine Wärme in ihrem Rücken tat so gut und sie glitt schon in einen Dämmerschlaf ab.  
  
Boromir fand lange keinen Schlaf. Schon seit Tagen fragte er sich, was aus Merry und Pippin geworden war und ob Aragorn tatsächlich nach Minas Tirith gereist war. Es war nicht gerade nach seinem Geschmack, untätig im Bett zu bleiben und unwillkürlich mußte er an einen Disput mit seinem Bruder denken, den er vor langen Jahren gehabt hatte.  
  
Du kannst morgen nicht in die Schlacht ziehen, Boromir. Du bist noch nicht wieder gesund! Was nützt es uns, wenn sie dich auf deinem Pferd festbinden müssen, damit du auf dem Weg zum Schlachtfeld nicht hinunterfällst. Laß mich gehen!  
  
Faramir. Boromir hoffte, daß es seinem Bruder gutging. Er hatte sich mit seinen Waldläufern in Ithilien postiert und versuchte dort die Grenzen zu sichern. Eine gefährliche Aufgabe. Dummkopf - es geht ihm gut. Du würdest wissen, wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Aber es half nicht viel. Er dachte an ihre Kindheit. Sein Bruder war nie so kampfesbegeistert wie er gewesen, sondern hatte lieber die Geschichte Mittelerdes studiert. Mit freudestrahlenden Augen war er zu ihm gelaufen gekommen, wenn er eine neue Entdeckung in der Bibliothek gemacht hatte. Boromir liebte die Bücher nicht wie er. Alles was länger als einen Schwertstreich brauchte, um erledigt zu werden, sah er als Zeitverschwendung an. "Du liebst wie du kämpfst," hatte Laietha zu ihm gesagt und sie hatten gelacht, aber sie hatte wohl Recht.  
  
Faramir hatte sich oft zu ihm ins Zimmer gesetzt, wenn er einen harten Tag auf dem Übungsplatz verbracht hatte. Boromir war als strenger Heerführer bekannt, aber seine Männer hielten ihm die Treue, denn er war gerecht und seine Härte in der Ausbildung hatte vielen Soldaten in der Schlacht schon das Leben gerettet. Wenn Boromir dann erschöpft in seinem Bett lag, setzte sich Faramir an seine Seite und erzählte mit leuchtenden Augen, was er am Tag gelernt hatte. Vieles vergaß Boromir sofort, nachdem er es gehört hatte, aber er genoß es, Zeit mit seinem kleinen Bruder zu verbringen.  
  
Laietha schmiegte sich fester an ihn und er hätte fast geschrieen, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte. Sanft griff er danach und umschloß sie mit seiner eigenen. Die Kriegerin lächelte im Schlaf. Ihr Atem streifte seinen Hals und das Mondlicht fiel fahl auf ihr Gesicht. "Faramir wird dich mögen." Sein Herz schlug höher, als er sie lange so ansah. Er war glücklich. Kurze Zeit später war auch Boromir eingeschlafen.  
  
****  
  
Zwei Tage waren seit dem Angriff aus Dol Guldur vergangen und Boromir ging es immer besser. Eine der elbischen Heilerinnen beugte sich über ihn und untersuchte die tiefen Einschußlöcher in seiner Brust. Die Entzündungen waren zurückgegangen und die Wunden schlossen sich. Boromir musterte sie bewundernd. Wie alle Elbinnen war sie von übermenschlicher Schönheit. Ihr langes blondes Haar schimmerte in der Sonne wie pures Gold und ihre sanften Hände glitten federleicht über seine Brust, als sie die heilende Tinktur auftrug. Sie sprach mit ihrer melodischen Stimme zu ihm. Boromir verstand kein Wort und lächelte freundlich. Die Tür ging auf und die Elbin wechselte ein paar Worte mit Laietha. Die Kriegerin lachte und nahm ihre Hand. Sie erwiderte etwas und die Heilerin ging hinaus.  
  
Laietha schmunzelte und setzte sich zu Boromir ans Bett. "Es scheint dir ja schon wieder blendend zu gehen, Herr." Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht helfen und vermutete, daß es wohl etwas mit dem, was die Elbin gesagt hatte zu tun haben mußte. "Was hat sie gesagt?" Laietha küßte ihn auf die Nasenspitze. "Daß ich dir den Kopf waschen sollte, weil mein Mann..." sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, daß man sie für verheiratet hielt, "anderen Frauen hinterher sieht." Boromir zog ihr Gesicht dicht an seins heran und seine Lippen berührten ihre sanft. "Unsinn. Ich habe nur Augen für dich." Laietha wollte aufstehen, aber er ließ sie nicht los. Wieder küßte er sie, länger diesmal und die Frau konnte sich nicht helfen und lachte in seinen Mund hinein. Kaum ging es ihm wieder besser...  
  
Plötzlich fuhr Boromir mit einem Aufschrei in sich zusammen. Laietha sprang sofort auf. Hatte sie ihm wehgetan? Hilflos nahm sie seine Hand. "Faramir..." stammelte er. Laietha zog die Brauen zusammen. "Was hast du? Boromir, was ist mit dir?" Er riß entsetzt die Augen auf. "Faramir!" Laietha nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände. "Ruhig, Boromir. Was hast du?" Das Entsetzen wich aus seinem Gesicht und er starrte ins Leere. Sie nahm seine Hand und er drückte sie so fest, daß sie vor Schmerz beinahe aufgeschrieen hätte. Beruhigend fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über sein Gesicht. "Hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich eine Heilerin holen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist schon wieder vorbei."  
  
Laietha glaubte ihm kein Wort. "Du sagtest einen Namen..." "Faramir." Boromir sah sie an. "Mein kleiner Bruder. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, daß ihm etwas passiert wäre. Als wäre er plötzlich nicht mehr da und dann - ich weiß es nicht." Laietha musterte ihn lange. "Ich wußte nicht, daß du einen Bruder hast." Boromir lächelte. "Bitte erzähle mir von ihm."  
  
Sie half ihm, sich aufzusetzen und Boromir begann von Faramir zu erzählen. Von dem Tag, als er geboren wurde, vom Tod ihrer Mutter, davon, wie sie zusammen aufgewachsen waren. Sie lachte laut, als sie von den Scherereien hörte, in die sich Boromir regelmäßig gebracht hatte. Vorsichtig ließ er die Geschichten über seinen Vater aus. Sie würde ihn noch früh genug kennenlernen. Laietha hatte sich hinter ihn gesetzt, während sie ihm lauschte. Seine Schultern lagen zwischen ihren Beinen und ihr loses Haar war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen. Boromirs Kopf ruhte an ihrer Brust und sie strich ihm gedankenverloren über das Haar. Als er mit seinen Erzählungen fertig war, schloß er die Augen und lehnte sich völlig zurück. Ohne nachzudenken, griff er nach einer ihrer dunkelroten Locken. "Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?" Seine Hand streichelte ihr Bein. "Er ist das Liebste was ich habe, mein bester Freund, mein engster Vertrauter." Dann grinste er sie an. "Aber er hat sein eigenes Zimmer." Laietha brach in Gelächter aus.  
  
Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, aber nun begann die Sonne bereits zu sinken. "Tu mir einen Gefallen, Laietha. Ich will versuchen, ob ich aufstehen kann. Hilf mir bitte." Sie sah ihn kritisch an, nickte dann aber.  
  
Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Es kostete ihn viel Überwindung, sich nicht sofort zurück in die Kissen sinken zu lassen. Dann setzte er die Beine auf den Boden. Laietha legte behutsam ihren Arm um ihn. Er stützte sich auf sie und zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie, wie viel schwerer als sie er war. Und sie war sicher nicht schwach. Vorsichtig begann er einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Boromir biß die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte immer noch große Schmerzen, aber als sie am Fenster angekommen waren, wurde er mit einem wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang belohnt. Er lächelte. Vielleicht konnte er bald nach Hause zurückkehren. Er hatte schon zu lange darauf gewartet.  
  
****  
  
Weitere zwei Tage später gab es in der Nacht einen zweiten Angriff auf Lothlorien. Boromir humpelte zum Fenster und sah besorgt zu, wie sich Laietha den Soldaten anschloß. Bevor sich die Kompanie in Bewegung setzte, blickte sie zu ihm hinauf und hob ihr Schwert zum Gruß. Er stützte sich mit vor Anstrengung zitternden Armen am Fenstersims ab und beobachtete, wie die Truppen im Dickicht des Waldes verschwanden. Boromir verfluchte seine Verletzung, die ihn so schrecklich hilflos machte. Die Tür ging auf und eine der Heilerinnen trat hinein. Sie redete in der Sprache der Elben mit ihm und obwohl er ihre Worte nicht verstand, wußte er, was sie ihm sagen wollte. "Ich will mich nicht hinlegen. Es geht mir gut. Danke," erwiderte ein wenig zu schroff. Sie ignorierte ihn und zog sanft am Ärmel seines Nachtgewandes. Er zog seinen Arm weg. "Es geht mir gut, vielen Dank," preßte er ärgerlich hervor. Er war in Sorge, nicht nur um Laietha. Wieder hatte ihn das schreckliche Gefühl, daß Faramir etwas zugestoßen war, ereilt. Er wollte jetzt alleine sein und auf seinen eigenen Füßen stehen!  
  
"Ihr solltet euch hinlegen, Herr Boromir, wenn ihr bald nach eurem Bruder sehen wollt." Der Krieger fuhr herum und ein stechender Schmerz ging von den Wunden aus. Er hätte sich nicht so schnell bewegen sollen. Frau Galadriel stand hinter ihm und bot ihm ihren Arm als Stütze an. Ihr Blick ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Boromir akzeptierte und die Herrin des Lichts sprach schnell ein paar Worte zu der Heilerin, die sich dann rasch entfernte. Galadriel brachte ihn zurück zu seinem Bett und er ließ sich erschöpft in die Kissen sinken. "Vielleicht ist eure Sorge nicht unbegründet, aber nachdem Frau Annaluva so viel riskiert hat, um euer Leben zu retten, solltet ihr es nicht leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzen, indem ihr euch überanstrengt. Ich werde euch nicht gehen lassen, bis ihr stark genug für die Reise seid." Boromir seufzte resigniert. Er konnte ihr nichts entgegensetzen. So entschied er sich, das Thema zu wechseln. "Wer greift euch an, Frau Galadriel?"  
  
Nun ließ sie bedrückt den Kopf hängen. "Der Schatten von Sauron ist auch über Lothlorien gefallen. Seine Diener greifen aus Dol Guldur an. Viele Bäume haben sie bei ihrem letzten Angriff zerstört und viele Elben fanden den Tod. Beim letzten Mal konnten wir sie zurücktreiben, aber wie lange wir ihnen noch standhalten können, vermag ich nicht zu sagen." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. "Nein, Herr Boromir, von Gondor haben wir noch keine Nachrichten, aber soweit ich weiß, hält die Weiße Stadt dem Feind noch Stand. Wie lange, kann selbst ich nicht vorhersehen." Boromir senkte den Kopf, aber Galadriel schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Habe ich euch nicht schon vorher gesagt, daß noch Hoffnung besteht? Daß Frau Annaluva kommen würde, um euch zu helfen, habe ich nicht vorhergesehen, aber dennoch war sie zur Stelle, als ihr sie brauchtet. Sie hat die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, obwohl sie nicht wußte, was sie erwarten würde. Ihr solltet es ebenso halten." Dankbar sah er sie an, auch wenn sie seine Befürchtungen nicht hatte zerstreuen können. Die Elbenkönigin erhob sich und verließ den Raum. Boromir wartete, bis Laietha nach vielen Stunden den Raum betrat. Sie hatte sich gewaschen, aber Boromir blieb der frische Schnitt in ihrem Gesicht ebensowenig verborgen, wie auch ihre offensichtlich verletzte Schulter. Sie sah müde und erschöpft aus. Laietha mußte nichts sagen, damit er wußte, daß der Sieg nur knapp und teuer erkauft worden war. Es wurde Zeit, daß dieser Krieg endete.  
  
****  
  
Boromirs Heilung machte gute Fortschritte. Nur wenige Tage nach dem letzten Angriff auf Lothlorien erlaubte man ihm das erste Mal hinaus zu gehen. Er bewegte sich noch langsam und vorsichtig, aber als er in die warme Frühlingssonne hinaustrat, fühlte er sich gleich besser. Laietha schmunzelte, als sie sah, daß er mit geschlossenen Augen tief durchatmete. Sie spazierten ein Stück weit durch die Gärten, aber Boromir entging nicht, daß sich die Elben zur nächsten Schlacht rüsteten. Einer von ihnen - Boromir wollte es nicht beschwören, aber war das nicht der Elb, der sie in Lothlorien empfangen hatte? - kam direkt auf sie zu und wandte sich in der Sprache der Elben an Laietha.  
  
"Ich glaube dir nicht, daß seiner größer als ich sein soll," grinste er höhnisch. Laietha lächelte geziert. In der gemeinsamen Sprache antwortete sie: "Ja, es geht ihm schon viel besser. Danke der Nachfrage, Haldir. Hast du nichts zu tun?" Boromir beobachtete das Ganze mit amüsierter Miene. Ihm gefiel zwar nicht, wie der Elb Laietha ansah, aber ihre Reaktionen erfüllten ihn mit hämischer Befriedigung. Er legte demonstrativ den Arm um ihre Schulter. Der Elb quittierte es ihm mit mühsam unterdrücktem Ärger. Ebenfalls in der gemeinsamen Sprache fuhr Haldir fort. "Nun, ihr werdet euch sicher in den Wäldern verirren, wenn euch nicht jemand begleitet. Und es ist schon lange her, daß du das letzte Mal hier warst, Annaluva. Ich sollte besser mit euch gehen." Laietha verzog das Gesicht. "Wir hatten nicht vor, weit zu gehen." Der Waldelb grinste gehässig. "Ach ja - der Krieger ist ja noch verwundet." Bevor noch ein weiteres Wort verloren werden konnte, hatte Haldir Laietha auch schon den Arm angeboten und mit saurer Miene akzeptierte sie.  
  
Haldir führte sie an einige schöne Plätze. Schließlich ließen sie sich unter einem der Bäume nieder. Obwohl sie einen Monat lang in den Goldenen Wäldern verweilt hatten, konnte Boromir beschwören, daß er den Rückweg alleine nicht mehr finden würde. Die Sonne schien warm auf sie herab. Er streckte sich aus und legte seinen Kopf in Laiethas Schoß. Haldir zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Laietha kicherte. Er war immer noch eifersüchtig!  
  
"Wie steht es mit den Kriegsvorbereitungen, Herr Elb?" fragte Boromir unvermittelt. Haldir knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Wir rüsten zum Gegenschlag, wenn uns die verfluchten Orks nicht wieder zuvorkommen." Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über den bevorstehenden Angriff. Celeborn plante in etwa einer Woche das Heer loszuschicken und nach Dol Guldur zu ziehen. "Die Welt ist im Umbruch. Nun werden wir kämpfen müssen, oder sterben. Wir haben lange Jahre in Frieden gelebt, aber jetzt müssen wir uns den Feinden entgegenstellen oder untergehen." Haldir hatte wahr gesprochen und Boromir kribbelte es schon gehörig in den Fingern. Er wollte so bald wie möglich wieder gesund sein und seinem Land zur Hilfe eilen.  
  
Laietha war aufgestanden und zu einer kleinen Quelle in der Nähe gegangen, um etwas zu trinken. Sie ließ sich das kalte klare Wasser über die Arme laufen. Alles war so friedlich im Licht des Tages. Kaum zu glauben, daß jemand diese Idylle zerstören wollte. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und watete im Wasser umher. Es war erfrischend. Sie fühlte ihre Kräfte zurückkehren und auch Boromir sah schon sehr viel besser aus. Bald würden sie sich auf den Weg in seine Stadt machen können. Sie hoffte, Aragorn dort anzutreffen. Und außerdem freute sie sich schon darauf, Boromirs Bruder Faramir kennenzulernen. Er hatte ihr so viel von ihm erzählt. Zwar mußte er ganz anders als sein älterer Bruder sein, aber wenn Boromir ihn so liebte, konnte er nur ein wunderbarer Mann sein.  
  
Als sie zurückkehrte, sah sie, daß Haldir sich mit Boromir unterhielt. Sie zog die Brauen zusammen, und daß Boromir fröhlich lachte verschlimmerte ihr schlechtes Gefühl nur noch mehr. Was hatte dieser alberne Elb sich schon wieder ausgedacht? Hoffentlich plauderte er nicht aus dem Nähkästchen. Natürlich mußte Boromir gemerkt haben, daß Laietha kein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen mehr war, aber daß Haldir alte Bettgeschichten auspackte, hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Haldir erhob sich, als Laietha wieder bei ihnen war. "Ich habe dem Krieger erklärt, wie ihr zurückfindet, falls ihr noch nicht mit mir zurückkommen wollt." Er verneigte sich und ließ sie alleine.  
  
Boromir grinste sie schelmisch an. Das hatte sie befürchtet! Sie ließ sich neben Boromir nieder. Er rutschte dichter an sie heran und griente breit. "Was hat er dir gesagt?" fragte sie mit einem unguten Gefühl. Boromir pfiff unschuldig vor sich hin. "Ach, nichts! Er hat mir ein wenig elbisch beigebracht." Laietha sah ihn skeptisch an. "Bitte, mein Herr, sprecht." Boromir legte den Arm um sie. Mit hartem Akzent begann er: "A helta ar caita caimanna!" Laietha brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Mae," griente sie und nestelte an ihren Kleidern. Boromir sah sie erstaunt an, als ihr Kleid zu Boden glitt. "Aber wir haben kein Bett hier, Boromir." Er öffnete und schloß den Mund ein paar Mal, aber ihm blieb die Spucke weg. Schließlich fand er seine Sprache wieder und lachte laut. "Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß ich nur sagen muß, daß ich Hunger habe und du dich gleich ausziehst, wäre ich öfter hungrig gewesen!" Laietha schmunzelte. Das alte Spitzohr hatte diesmal wohl die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht. "Versprich mir nur, daß du das nicht beim Essen mit meinem Vater sagen wirst, Boromir," lächelte sie und griff nach ihrem Kleid. Boromir hielt ihre Hand fest und zog sie zu sich hinunter. "Nein, laß nur. Kannst du mir diese Redewendung noch einmal sagen?"  
  
A helta ar caita caimanna! = Zieh deine Kleidung aus und leg dich aufs Bett. Mae. = Gut. - hier: okay. 


	10. Der Aufbruch

Disclaimer: HdR- Tolkiens - Laietha - meins ;-)  
  
Kapitel 9 - Der Aufbruch  
  
****  
  
Am Abend des 22. März traf Galadriel Boromir und Laietha auf den Fluren. Der Krieger sah viel besser aus als noch wenige Tage zuvor. Er konnte schon wieder ohne Hilfe laufen und begann seine Kräfte wiederzugewinnen. Galadriel lächelte. "Ihr macht gute Fortschritte, Herr Boromir." Er nickte dankend. "Eure Heiler verstehen ihr Handwerk. Ich denke, daß ich bald kräftig genug für die Reise sein sollte." Galadriels Miene versteinerte. "Ich habe Nachricht erhalten. Das Heer von Rohan hat sich auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith gemacht, denn man berichtet, daß Gondor ihre Hilfe bitter nötig habe." Boromir griff nach Laiethas Hand. Die Herrin des Lichts berichtete ihm was sie wußte und es waren alles andere als gute Neuigkeiten, die er bekam. "Wann denkt ihr kann ich aufbrechen?" fragte er unverblümt. Galadriel dachte einen Moment nach. "In einer Woche werde ich euch gehen lassen. Ihr seid noch schwach und sollte die Weiße Stadt belagert werden, werdet ihr alle Kraft brauchen, um euch zu verteidigen." Widerwillig stimmte er ihr zu. Von draußen hörten sie Geschrei. Zum dritten Mal fielen die Feinde aus Dol Guldur ein und ein Späher berichtete, daß ihre Zahl sich verdoppelt hatte.  
  
Laietha wandte sich zum Gehen und Panik kroch in Boromir hoch. Zweimal hatte sie Glück gehabt. Vielleicht würde sie auch dieses Mal unversehrt heimkehren, aber... Galadriel hielt sie zurück. "Frau Annaluva, eure Schuld ist getilgt. Bleibt hier." Laietha wandte sich in der Sprache der Elben an die hohe Frau. "Ihr wißt so gut wie ich, daß ihr jeden braucht, der ein Schwert führen kann." Galadriel nickte. "Aber sollten die Feinde es diesmal schaffen, unsere Reihen zu durchbrechen, brauchen wir eure Hilfe hier noch nötiger." Einen Augenblick lang sahen sich die beiden Frauen an. Galadriel rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten und wenn Laietha a die letzten Schlachten dachte, war die Vorsicht der Herrin des Waldes angebracht. Vielleicht würden Celeborns Männer sie diesmal nicht schützen können. Laietha nickte zustimmend.  
  
Lange dauerte der Kampf dieses Mal und viele Verletzte wurden rasch in den Heiltrakt gebracht. Laietha, die von ihrem Bruder viel über Heilkünste gelernt hatte, machte sich bei der Versorgung der Verwundeten nützlich. Boromir hatte sein Bett geräumt und saß auf einem Stuhl während er ihr bei der Arbeit zusah. Flink huschte sie von einem zum anderen. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, diese schönen Wesen verstümmelt oder entstellt zu sehen. Beruhigend sprach sie auf die Elben ein, legte Verbände an oder spendete Trost bei denen, für die jede Hilfe zu spät kommen würde.  
  
Ein weiteres Opfer der Schlacht wurde in die Räume geführt. Der Elb stützte sich auf einen anderen und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Schulter, aus der ein häßlicher schwarzgefiederter Pfeil ragte. Laietha lief zu ihm und stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus. "Haldir!" Sie übernahm ihn in ihre Obhut und schickte den anderen Krieger davon, der sich sofort auf den Weg machte, um sich wieder ins Kampfgetümmel zu stürzen.  
  
Haldir nahm mit einem Aufstöhnen Platz auf dem Bett. Schnell entfernte sie seine Kleidung. "Da werden Erinnerungen wach, Annaluva," preßte er durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, aber sie sah nicht zu ihm auf. "Halt still. Es wird gleich wehtun." Der Elb verzog das Gesicht, als sie die Wunde untersuchte. "Leg dich hin, Haldir," befahl sie sanft. Erschöpft ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken. Laietha zog den Pfeil so vorsichtig wie möglich heraus. Der Elb gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich. "Du warst schon mal sanfter mit mir, Annaluva." Laietha nahm ein sauberes Tuch und verband die Wunde. "Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. "Sag mir wie es steht, Haldir."  
  
Er schluckte und sammelte Kraft zum Sprechen. "Es sind viele, aber wir halten Stand. Größtenteils sind es Orks, auch ein paar Bilwißmenschen und... aber meist Orks. Die Schlacht wird nicht länger als zum Morgengrauen anhalten und bis dahin halten wir durch." Die Kriegerin sah sich im Raum um. So viele Verletzte! Wer wußte denn schon, wie viele Tote es gab. "Thranduil aus dem Düsterwald hat ihre Reihen gelichtet. Er selbst will Dol Guldur angreifen. Gemeinsam werden wir sie vernichten können." Laietha strich ihm die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Schlaf jetzt. Für dich ist die Schlacht vorbei. Du mußt dich ausruhen." Haldir schenkte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln. "Was ist mit einem Gutenachtkuß, Annaluva?" Laietha schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Schlaf, du unmöglicher Elb!"  
  
Wenige Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang gaben sich die Feinde geschlagen. Die Elben hatten schwere Verluste erlitten - Männer und Land. Celeborn sammelte bereits wieder seine Soldaten. Sie würde ohne Gnade zurückschlagen, bis sie die Orks aus den Wäldern vertrieben und die Kräfte Dol Guldurs besiegt hatten. Celeborn hatte Boten zu Thranduil geschickt, damit sie ihre Schlachtpläne koordinieren konnten.  
  
****  
  
Boromir gähnte. Er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Von überall her hörte man das Stöhnen der Verletzten, das Weinen der Sterbenden. Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken herunter. Draußen ging die Sonne auf und die Vögel erwachten in ihren Nestern. Sie begannen, mit fröhlichem Gesang den Tag zu grüßen und die Blumen reckten der Sonne ihre hübschen Köpfe entgegen, während das goldene Licht das Zimmer flutete - so als wäre nichts von alledem geschehen. Der Krieger erhob sich und ging zu Laietha, die immer noch unermüdlich bei der Arbeit war. Sie stand am Bett eines jungen Elben, der einen bösen Schnitt quer über das Gesicht erlitten hatte.  
  
Boromir musterte ihn. Er mußte vorher sehr schön gewesen sein. Heiße Tränen rannen über das Gesicht des Elben und seine Worte gingen im Schluchzen unter. Laietha streichelte sanft seine Hand und flüsterte beruhigend auf ihn ein. Es half nichts. Der Elb war untröstlich. Alarmiert sah Boromir auf einmal, wie seine Hand zu dem Dolch an seiner Seite glitt, aber Laietha war wachsam gewesen. Der Elb schrie verzweifelt, aber sie wand ihm sanft die Waffe aus der Hand und küßte ihn auf die Stirn. Er warf sich schluchzend an ihre Brust und sie strich ihm über das Haar, weiter auf ihn einflüsternd. Boromir verstand nichts was sie sagte, nur ein Wort machte er deutlich aus - Valinor. Sie wiegte ihn eine Weile lang sachte in den Armen und ließ ihn schließlich zurücksinken. Seine offenen Augen starrten an die Decke und er bewegte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Ein kalter Schauer überlief Boromir und als Laietha sich zu ihm umdrehte, wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Boromir schloß sie beschützend in seine Arme. "Ist er tot?" fragte er leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er schläft. Er wird leben." Mit einem besorgten Blick auf ihre Augenringe, zog er sie aus dem Raum. "Du mußt dich ausruhen. Laß uns nach draußen gehen." Willenlos ließ sie sich von ihm auf den Waldboden führen und sie liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Schließlich setzten sie sich unter einen der mächtigen Bäume.  
  
Boromir hielt sie in seinen Armen und strich ihr sachte über die Arme. Ihr Körper erzitterte und er bemerkte, daß sie leise weinte. Er küßte sie auf den Scheitel, fand aber keine Worte, um sie zu trösten. Nach einer Weile begann sie von selbst zu sprechen. "Es ist furchtbar. Er hat mir so leid getan." Boromir streichelte ihren Kopf. "Warum wollte er dich angreifen?" Laietha schluckte. "Er wollte nicht mich, sondern sich selbst töten." Boromir erschauderte. "Was hast du ihm gesagt? Ich habe nur ein Wort ausmachen können - Valinor." Laietha lehnte sich gegen ihn und schloß die schmerzenden Augen. In ihren Ohren gellten noch immer die Schmerzensschreie der Verwundeten und Todgeweihten. Boromir strich ihr übers Haar. "Was bedeutet Valinor?" Laietha holte Luft und begann zu erklären.  
  
"Elben sind unsterblich. Er wird diese Narbe bis in alle Ewigkeit tragen müssen. Die Elben sind die schönsten Wesen dieser Welt. Es macht mich schrecklich traurig, sie so leiden zu sehen. Er wird diese Welt verlassen und in die Unsterblichen Lande von Valinor reisen. Nur dort werden sein Körper und seine Seele Heilung erfahren können." Ihre Stimme zitterte und Boromir hatte sie noch nie so verletzlich gesehen. Sie erzählte ihm von der Mutter ihrer Brüder, die von Orks überfallen und verstümmelt wurde und ebenso diese Welt verließ.  
  
Boromir dachte an seinen Vater, der ihn stets zum Stolz auf sein eigenes Volk erzogen hatte und er dachte daran, wie er Aragorn angefahren hatte, weil er den Elben mehr zu vertrauen schien als den Menschen. Er hatte damals gedacht, daß Laietha so viel stärker wäre als ihr Bruder, weil sie sich auf ihre Abstammung aus dem Geschlecht der Menschen besann, doch nun mußte er mit Erstaunen feststellen, daß sie sich beiden Kulturen verbunden fühlte. Er bedauerte seine Worte Aragorn gegenüber. Boromir hatte die Elben für eitel, leichtlebig und arrogant gehalten. Er mußte seine Meinung ändern. Diese Wesen waren furcherregende Krieger und mit nicht geringem Neid hatte er gesehen, wieviel Weisheit sich hinter ihrem albernen Gehabe verbergen konnte. Zu wenig wußte er über dieses Volk, dem sich seine Liebste so sehr verbunden fühlte, als daß er Laietha hätte Trost spenden können und so hielt er sie einfach nur fest im Arm, bis sie nicht mehr weinte und erschöpft einschlief.  
  
****  
  
Nach einigen Stunden erwachte sie und weckte Boromir, der auch eingeschlafen war mit einem zärtlichen Kuß. Sie spürten beide Hunger in sich aufsteigen und machten sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Zimmer. Als sie fast dort waren, kam ihnen Haldir entgegen stolziert. Er hatte seinen Arm in einer Schlinge und der weiße Verband war das einzige was von seiner Verletzung zeugte. Die Wunden eines Elben heilten erstaunlich schnell. Er grüßte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Hey, Annaluva! Herr Celeborn rüstet die Armee zum Gegenschlag. Wirst du uns begleiten?" Laietha sah sich mit geübten Blick die Wunde an seiner Schulter an. "Meinst du im Ernst, daß du sie begleiten wirst, Haldir?" Der Galadhrim lachte. "Natürlich. Also, wirst du mit uns kommen?" Boromir sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wir werden uns in einer Woche auf den Weg nach Gondor machen. Ich werde diesmal nicht an deiner Seite kämpfen. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht." Der Waldelb zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und, Herr Boromir, seid ihr zu eurer Mahlzeit gekommen als ich euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe?" Er grinste spitzbübisch und erhoffte sich, daß Boromir ihm von einer schallenden Ohrfeige von Laietha berichten würde, aber der Mann legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie mit einem breiten Lächeln fest an sich. "Ich danke euch für euren Unterricht. Ja, mein Hunger ist gestillt worden." Innerlich kochend, mit einem gequälten Lächeln verabschiedete sich Haldir von ihnen und sie begaben sich ins Haus, um zu frühstücken.  
  
****  
  
Drei Tage später erwachten sie mitten in der Nacht von einem entsetzlichen Lärm. Schnell sprangen sie auf und liefen zum Fenster. Der Himmel war so rot, als hätte man ihn in frisches Blut getaucht. Laietha riß entsetzt die Augen auf. Boromir nahm sie in den Arm. "Was ist das?" brachte sie stockend hervor. Boromir blickte lange nachdenklich in die Ferne. "Der Schicksalsberg. Etwas ist dort im Gange."  
  
Er unterdrückte die aufsteigende Furcht. War das der Triumph des dunklen Herrschers? War seine Stadt gefallen und dieses schreckliche Leuchten das Freudenfeuer Saurons? Er war sein ganzes Leben lang im Schatten dieses brennenden Berges aufgewachsen. Wie oft war er als Kind mitten in der Nacht aufgeschreckt und hatte den Berg in Flammen aufgehen sehen. Wie oft war Faramir weinend zu ihm ins Bett geklettert, weil ihn das gräßliche Feuerwerk Saurons geängstigt hatte. Boromir hatte den Kleinen immer versucht zu beruhigen, obwohl er selbst vor Angst gezittert hatte. Wie viele seiner Freunde, Kameraden, Ausbilder hatte er durch die Hände von Saurons Schergen verloren. Wie viele Leben würde dieser Krieg noch fordern. Was würde er vorfinden, wenn er in seine Stadt zurückkehrte. Plötzlich verspürte er den Drang, sofort aufzubrechen. Er fühlte sich wieder stark genug. Was würden vier Tage noch verbessern oder verschlechtern an seiner Gesundheit. Sein Herz zerriß ihn vor Sorge. Sein Vater, sein Bruder - was war mit ihnen geschehen, wenn dies das Triumphgeheul der Finsternis war?  
  
"Boromir?" Er sah sie an. Laietha schien schon länger mit ihm gesprochen zu haben, denn ihr Blick war besorgt. "Boromir, bitte, sag etwas!" Er strich ihr über die Wange. "Wir werden morgen früh aufbrechen." Schnell legte er ihr den Finger auf die Lippen, als sie protestieren wollte. "Ich fühle mich wieder blendend." Ihr Blick verriet, daß sie die Lüge durchschaut hatte. Schnell schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln. "Oder kam ich dir noch so schwach vor, letztens im Wald bei unserem..." er grinste breit, "...Picknick." Laietha senkte den Kopf. Sie machte sich ja selbst Sorgen um Aragorn. Schließlich wußte sie weder, wohin ihr Bruder gegangen war, noch ob er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. "Nein. Du hast völlig Recht. Wir sollten morgen aufbrechen. Ich werde gleich in der Frühe mit Frau Galadriel sprechen." Es würde lange genug dauern, bis sie in Gondor angekommen waren.  
  
Der Schicksalsberg tobte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und Laietha und Boromir lagen dicht beieinander, keiner fähig zu schlafen. "Erzähl mir vom Meer, Boromir," flüsterte sie gegen seine Schulter als eine weitere Eruption den Schicksalsberg zu schütteln schien. Er lächelte und küßte ihre Schulter.  
  
"Ich war einmal mit meinem Bruder am Meer, als er kaum 14 war. Er hatte es sich so gewünscht und wir gingen jeden Abend an die selbe Stelle der Klippen, um die untergehende Sonne zu beobachten." Sie hatten ihren Onkel Imrahil in Dol Amroth besucht und Boromir mußte an seine Mutter denken. Dol Amroth -das würde für ihn immer Finduilas bedeuten.  
  
Laietha spielte mit seinem Haar und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. "Ist das nicht langweilig? Es muß doch immer gleich ausgesehen haben." Er lachte leise, aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen. "Nein. Das Meer ist nie gleich. Der Himmel schimmerte jeden Abend in anderen Farben, das Wasser war einmal tiefblau, dann smaragdgrün, dann türkis oder so grün wie deine Augen. Der Wind strich uns durch die Haare und die Luft roch nach Salz. Wenn du dir die Lippen lecktest, konntest du es schmecken. Die Gischt spritzte gegen die Felsen und uns ins Gesicht. In der Ferne sahst du die Sonne untergehen - manchmal als feurigen Ball, manchmal als Widerschein in den Wolken." Das Meer - was würde er dafür geben, noch einmal so jung wie damals zu sein, ohne all die Sorgen um sein Land zu tragen, ohne die Grausamkeiten seines Vaters zu bemerken. Laietha seufzte leise. "Erzähl mir mehr vom Meer," bat sie. Boromir lächelte und schloß die Augen. "Die Seevögel kreisen über dir und du fühlst dich so frei, als gäbe es auf einmal nichts anderes mehr. Wenn du siehst, mit welcher Unermüdlichkeit das Wasser dem Strand Kieselstein um Kieselstein raubt und als Gegenleistung wunderbare Sachen ans Ufer schwemmt, fühlst du dich gleichzeitig unbedeutend, klein, vergänglich und auf eine andere Art Teil dieser Unendlichkeit." Laietha fuhr mit ihrem Finger seine Lippen nach und lächelte versonnen. Boromir küßte ihre Fingerspitzen und sie sah ihn an, als wäre sie eben erst aus einem Traum erwacht. "Das hört sich wunderschön an." Seine Hand fuhr ihren Rücken entlang. "Das ist es auch." Er sah sie lange an, langsam begreifend, wie glücklich er war, sie zu haben. "Kann man das Meer von deiner Stadt aus sehen?"  
  
Seine Stadt, sein Bruder, sein Vater...  
  
"Wenn man auf dem höchsten Turm steht und gute Sicht hat - ja." "Ich will das Meer sehen, Boromir. Ich will mit dir das Salz riechen und die Schätze suchen, die das Wasser preisgibt." Und Boromir wünschte sich sehnlichst das Gleiche. Wenn wieder Frieden herrschte.  
  
****  
  
Galadriel war zuerst nicht begeistert davon, daß die beiden schon so früh aufbrechen wollten. Die Grenzen wimmelten von Orks und sie hielt Boromir noch nicht für kräftig genug, die lange Reise zu überstehen. Aber sie sah ein, daß dieser Zeitpunkt so gut wie jeder andere sein mochte. Die Herrin des Waldes ließ ihnen Proviant und Ausrüstung geben. Sie sollten mit einem Boot den Anduin hinunterfahren, obwohl diese Strecke gefährlich war, denn sie bildete die Grenze zwischen den Streitmächten Dol Guldurs und Lothloriens. Als sie am Flußufer standen, kam ein Bote herbeigeeilt und flüsterte Galadriel etwas zu. Sie begann zu lächeln. "Ich fürchte, ihr werdet nicht auf dem Fluß reisen. Kommt mit mir."  
  
Verwundert sahen sie sich an und Boromir konnte sich gerade einen bissigen Kommentar verkneifen, denn er war ungeduldig, endlich aufzubrechen. Als sie auf dem großen Platz unter den Blättern des riesigen Baumes, der den Palast von Galadriel barg ankamen, rissen die Menschen erstaunt die Augen auf. Ein schwarzes und ein braunes Pferd kamen sofort auf sie zugaloppiert. "Ascar!" rief Laietha froh. Das Pferd rieb seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter und schnaubte zufrieden. Auch Boromir streichelte glücklich den Hals seines Hengstes. Die beiden konnten gar nicht fassen, daß die Tiere ihnen so weit gefolgt waren. Aber das war nicht die einzige Überraschung, die sie erwartete, denn aus dem Baum stiegen zwei hochgewachsene dunkelhaarige Männer in glänzender Rüstung herab.  
  
Laietha stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. "Elrohir! Elladan!" Ungeachtet der umstehenden Elben und der Herrin des Waldes, rannte sie auf die beiden zu, die sie mit offenen Armen empfingen. "Elrohir, muindor! Le nach kuila!" Weinend warf sie sich in seine Arme. Der Elb schmunzelte und preßte sie an sich. "Ja, ich lebe. Es geht mir gut, Schwesterchen." Laietha ließ von ihm ab und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Aber die Warge...wie konntest du? Es waren doch so viele! Ich dachte, du wärst tot! Ich habe mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht...ich..." Er verschloß ihre Lippen mit einem Kuß. "Elladan kam und hat mir geholfen." Die Frau sah den anderen Elben überglücklich an und umarmte ihn heftig. Sie verschoben ihre Abreise um einen Tag, sehr zu Boromirs Bedauern.  
  
Den ganzen Abend über saßen sie zusammen und Elladan und Elrohir mußten Laietha erzählen, was passiert war, nachdem sie in die Berge gelaufen war. Sie riß erstaunt die Augen auf und lächelte überglücklich. Immer wieder nahm sie Elrohirs Hand. Boromir seufzte resigniert, immer, wenn sie sich in der Sprache der Elben unterhielt. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Boromir fragte Elrohir: "Was ist mit dir, Schwester, hast du gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast?" Lachend ergriff sie Boromirs Hand und drückte sie fest. Der Elb sah sie lange an und umschloß schließlich die Hände der beiden. "Ich sehe, daß deine Mühen nicht umsonst gewesen sind, Schwesterchen."  
  
Das Beisammensitzen ging bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Elladan hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schwester für sich gewonnen und erzählte ihr alle Neuigkeiten aus Bruchtal. Boromir beobachtete sie mit einem Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln, als Elrohir plötzlich leise zu ihm sprach. "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich gut auf sie achtgeben, oder du wirst meinen und den Zorn meiner Brüder zu spüren bekommen." Boromir sah ihn ernst an. "Das werde ich nicht, keine Sorge. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich wäre ein Dummkopf, wenn ich sie nicht hüten würde, wie einen Schatz." Elrohir hob eine Augenbraue und erinnerte Boromir in diesem Augenblick nur zu sehr an Herrn Elrond. "Wir werden ja sehen," knurrte der Elb.  
  
Als sie zu Bett gingen, achteten die beiden Elben genau darauf, daß Laietha sich in ihr eigenes Bett legte. Sie warf Boromir ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. Er mußte grinsen. Die beiden Elben starrten mit offenen Augen aus dem Fenster. Wurden sie denn nie müde, fragte sich Boromir im Stillen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah sehnsüchtig zu Laiethas Bett hinüber. Ein Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle und er drehte sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen wieder auf die andere Seite. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hörte nackte Füße über den Boden schleichen und kurz darauf hob sich seine Decke und ihr warmer Körper schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Geschwind drehte er sich um. "Bist du des Wahnsinns? Sie werden mich ausweiden, wenn sie dich hier sehen," zischte er. Laietha versiegelte seine Lippen mit ihren. "Keine Angst, sie schlafen." Boromir schielte über seine Schulter und blickte in Elrohirs - ? - geöffnete Augen, die ihn ansahen. Zu seiner Überraschung unternahm der Elb nichts. Laietha kicherte und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein - Elbenschlaf. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Daran würde er sich nie gewöhnen, auch wenn er es bei Legolas oft genug gesehen hatte. Er war froh, daß Laietha ein Mensch war. "Sie werden bald aufwachen, aber einen Moment haben wir für uns." Er lachte leise. Laiethas Finger strichen über seinen Bart. "Der alte Bilbo läßt dich grüßen. Er sagt, du sollst mich gut behandeln, weil ich dir sonst davonlaufe." Boromir küßte sie. Das mußte man ihm wahrlich nicht zweimal sagen. "Niemals, Herrin. Diesmal höre ich auf ihn und sobald ich etwas Seil habe, werde ich dich festbinden und dann läufst du mir nie mehr davon. Ich lasse dich nicht mehr gehen."  
  
Sie lagen eine Weile so beisammen und Laietha gähnte, denn die letzte Nacht ohne Schlaf machte sich bemerkbar. Boromir gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Po. "Geh in dein Bett, bevor du hier einschläfst und dein Bruder mich umbringt." Sie gab ihm einen letzten Kuß und schlich in ihr Bett zurück. Boromir warf ihr noch eine Kußhand zu und bald waren sie eingeschlafen.  
  
****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen rüsteten sie sich endgültig zum Aufbruch. Boromirs Verletzungen waren noch einmal versorgt worden und Galadriel hatte inzwischen kaum noch Bedenken wegen seiner Reise. Der Mann war erstaunlich stark.  
  
Boromir hatte sehr gute Laune, denn nun würden sie sich endlich auf den Weg in seine Heimat machen - so sehr er die Goldenen Wälder mochte. Als sie bei den Pferden angekommen waren, kam Ascar sofort auf Boromir zu und stupste ihn an, so daß der Mann fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Der Gondorianer sah den Hengst fragend an. "Was hast du denn, Ascar? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Das Tier schubste ihn erneut, diesmal fordernder und vergrub seine Nüstern an Boromirs Seite. Der Mann begriff plötzlich, was das Tier von ihm wollte und brach in Gelächter aus. "Ach so. Du willst etwas haben! Tut mir leid, mein Guter, aber diesmal habe ich nichts für dich." Er zeigte dem Rappen seine leeren Hände. Das Pferd schnaubte und stieß ihn mit der Schnauze an und Boromir prallte unsanft gegen Laietha. Ascar ließ nicht locker. Er fuhr so lange fort, Boromir in den Rücken zu stoßen, bis er mit einem Seufzer nach ihren Vorräten griff und die heißbegehrte Karotte hervorzauberte. "Hier, du gieriges Tier!" brummelte er. Laietha lachte laut. "Es ist deine eigene Schuld, denn er weiß genau, wo es etwas zu holen gibt." Boromir küßte sie flüchtig. "Er ist genauso fordernd wie du." Sie grinste breit.  
  
Sie sattelten die Pferde und machten sich auf den Weg nach Gondor.  
  
Elrohir ritt dicht neben Laietha. "Wenn er dich noch einmal nachts in sein Bett lockt, bringe ich ihn um." Sie lachte und zerzauste ihm das Haar. "Vielleicht interessiert es dich, daß er um meine Hand angehalten hat." Der Elb sah mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. "Er kann vor dir um deine Hand anhalten, sooft er will, aber ich würde zu gerne sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er mit dieser Bitte vor Vater treten muß." Laietha seufzte. Es war nicht einfach, die kleine Schwester von drei großen Brüdern zu sein.  
  
Elrohir, muindor! Le nach kuila! = Elrohir, Bruder! Du lebst! 


	11. Minas Tirith

Disclaimer: Das Übliche - alles Tolkien seins, nur Laietha entsprang meiner Fantasie...  
  
Kapitel 10 - Minas Tirith  
  
****  
  
Viele Tage waren sie unterwegs. Wohin sie kamen, sahen sie Spuren des Krieges und einige Male wurden sie selbst in kurze Scharmützel mit umherstreifenden Orks verwickelt. Aber sie trafen keine von Saurons Armeen an, wie Boromir im Stillen befürchtet hatte.  
  
Auf halben Weg nach Gondor kam ihnen eine Gruppe Reiter entgegen. Zunächst gingen sie in Deckung, bis Elladan schließlich flüsterte: "Männer aus Rohan." Geschwind verließen sie ihr Versteck und warteten darauf, daß die Gruppe näher kam. Boromir erkannte unter ihnen den Marschall der Rittermark Eomer. Sein Gesicht war ernst und Boromir konnte Schmerz darin sehen. Besorgt wandte er sich an den Mann. "Herr Eomer, kommt ihr aus Gondor? Sagt mir, gibt es Nachrichten aus der Weißen Stadt?" Eomer musterte ihn lange. "Herr Boromir, nicht wahr? Ja, es gibt Nachrichten. Der Feind ist besiegt, aber euer Vater ist tot und euer Bruder schwer verletzt. Die letzte Schlacht auf den Pelennor Feldern hat viele Opfer gefordert."  
  
Boromir war, als würde sich der Boden auftun und unter ihm verschwinden. Krampfhaft hielt er sich an seinem Pferd fest. Laietha eilte an seine Seite und drückte seine Hand. Er reagierte kaum. Mit gesenktem Haupt nickte er langsam. Eomer kam zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Es tut mir leid, daß ihr es so erfahren mußtet. Vielleicht ist es nur ein schwacher Trost, wenn es Trost für euch gibt, eure Stadt ist schwer zerstört worden, aber sie ist wieder frei." Boromir hob den Blick und ließ ihn über die Soldaten des Reitervolkes schweifen. Von ihrem König fand er keine Spur. Er sah Eomer in die Augen und der Schmerz, der in ihnen wütete ließ ihn begreifen, daß auch Theoden gefallen war. Auch er legte dem Krieger die Hand auf die Schulter und so standen die beiden Männer einige Zeit und spendeten sich stillen Trost - ohne eine Träne zu vergießen.  
  
Die Reiter waren weitergezogen und Boromir ritt langsamer als an den Tagen zuvor, fast als würde er sich nun fürchten seine geliebte Heimatstadt zu erreichen. Die meiste Zeit schwieg er, was Laietha mit großem Unbehagen feststellte. Sie wünschte sich, daß sie seinen Schmerz lindern könnte, wußte aber nicht wie. Und was war aus Aragorn geworden? Sie hatte Eomer nicht gefragt, denn was hätte sie sagen sollen? Habt ihr einen Waldläufer gesehen?  
  
Sie hatten noch gut zwei Wochen Reise vor sich und bis dahin würde sie sich wohl gedulden müssen. Elladan hatte ihr erzählt, daß Elrond sich bald auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith machen wollte und sie darauf vorbereitet, daß sie sich eine gehörige Standpauke für ihr eigenmächtiges Verhalten abholen können würde. Im Moment interessierte sie die Schelte, die ihr bevorstand herzlich wenig.  
  
Sie waren an der Grenze zu Gondor angelangt und rasteten in der Nähe des Firienwaldes. Die Sonne versank langsam hinter dem Weißen Gebirge und tauchte das Land in goldenes Licht. Elladan und Elrohir sammelten Feuerholz und Laietha band die Pferde fest.  
  
Boromir stand unschlüssig herum und starrte auf die Berge. Sie ging zu ihm und legte ihm den Arm um die Hüfte. "Es tut mir leid, wegen deinem Vater." Die Worte kamen ihr so leer und bedeutungslos vor. Boromir wandte seinen Blick nicht von den Gipfeln, die schwarz gegen die sinkende Sonne hervorstachen ab. Laietha streichelte seinen Arm. Er ließ sich plötzlich in ihre Arme sinken und preßte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter. Sie umschloß seinen Körper und streichelte sanft seine Schultern. Etwas anderes als beruhigende Laute brachte sie nicht hervor. Nach einer Weile hub er mit rauher Stimme zu sprechen an. "Er war ein harter Mann. Manchmal habe ich ihn gehaßt. Er hat meinen Bruder immer ungerecht behandelt und oft habe ich geglaubt, er würde uns nicht lieben. Als ich älter wurde, habe ich ihm mehr als einmal im Stillen vorgeworfen, daß Mutter nur wegen seiner Kaltherzigkeit gestorben ist. Aber er war mein Vater und ich habe ihn geliebt. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte noch einmal mit ihm sprechen können. Und was ist, wenn mein Bruder tot ist, wenn wir in Minas Tirith eintreffen?" Er klammerte sich nun fast verzweifelt an sie. Laietha antwortete nicht, sondern hielt ihn nur fest im Arm. Schließlich löste er sich von ihr und seine Wangen färbten sich mit Scham, daß er sich so hatte gehen lassen. Das war eines Kriegers nicht würdig. Sie strich ihm übers Gesicht und zog ihn in die Wärme ihrer Umarmung zurück, bereit, ihm weiter Trost zu spenden. "Hast du nicht gesagt, du würdest spüren, wenn deinem Bruder etwas passiert?" Er erschauderte, als er sich an das Gefühl des Verlustes in Lothlorien erinnerte. Laietha erriet seine Gedanken. "Vielleicht hast du den Tod deines Vaters gespürt, aber ich bin sicher, daß du deinen Bruder bald wiedersehen wirst und er wird leben." Boromir wünschte sich, daß er ihre Zuversicht teilen könnte.  
  
Die Sonne war hinter den Bergen untergegangen und der Himmel leuchtete in Tönen von rot, blau und violett. Boromir hob den Kopf und sah sich um. "Ein schönes Fleckchen Erde ist das hier. So friedlich und still. Ich würde zu gerne hier leben." Er sah sie an. "Mit dir," setzte er hinzu. Laietha strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Be iest lîn, Boromir," lächelte sie.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir kehrten zurück und sie hatten nicht nur Feuerholz gefunden, sondern auch ein paar Kaninchen erlegt. Das Abendessen war gesichert.  
  
****  
  
Die Gegend war belebter geworden und sie hatten die letzten Nächte in kleinen Gasthäusern verbringen können. Boromir hatte zwar etwas unglücklich dreingeschaut, weil die Elben darauf bestanden hatten, mit ihm in einem Raum zu schlafen, während Laietha ihr eigenes Zimmer bekommen hatte, aber er dachte sich, daß das vielleicht nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt für einen Disput mit seinen zukünftigen Schwägern wäre. Wenigstens kamen sie zügig voran und nicht nur Boromir brannte darauf, endlich in der Weißen Stadt anzukommen.  
  
Die Nachricht von Saurons Fall hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und überall waren die Leute guter Dinge. Und noch etwas erfuhren sie - in der Stadt liefen die Vorbereitungen für die Krönung von König Aragorn. Als Laietha das hörte, machte ihr Herz einen Freudensprung, denn das hieß, daß es Aragorn gutging. Aber nicht nur die Nachrichten aus der Stadt verbreiteten sich schnell. Boromir war wohlbekannt in dieser Gegend und die Nachricht von seiner Rückkehr in Begleitung einer fremden Frau eilte ihnen voraus und so wurden sie schon bald in den Dörfern als Herr Boromir und seine Frau begrüßt. Laietha und Boromir sahen sich schmunzelnd an, während Elronds Söhne ihren Ärger nur mühsam unterdrückten - zumindest Elrohir kochte innerlich. Noch hatte Boromir nicht bei Elrond vorgesprochen und nichts war entschieden! Und ob ihr Vater von dieser Verbindung so angetan sein würde, wagte er zu bezweifeln.  
  
Sie konnten in der Ferne schon den weißen Turm von Ecthelion aufragen sehen, als sie an diesem Abend ihre Reise beendeten und ihr Lager am Ende des Steinkarrentals aufschlugen. Boromir lächelte, als sein Blick auf Laietha fiel. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie in die Richtung der Weißen Stadt, die sich in weiter Ferne erhob. "Ein schöner Anblick, nicht wahr?" fragte er und sein eigenes Herz schlug schneller - vor Freude und Angst zugleich. Laietha nickte nur, wandte ihren Blick aber nicht von dem schimmernden Turm ab. "Wunderschön," brachte sie schließlich leise hervor. Boromir legte den Arm um sie. Morgen abend würden sie in den Mauern der Stadt schlafen. Er würde ihr alles zeigen - die Zitadelle, die Ringe der Stadt mit ihren verwinkelten Gassen, den Weg zum Fluß und er würde mit ihr auf den Turm steigen und das Meer betrachten. Elladan reichte ihnen etwas zu Essen und setzte sich zu ihnen. Er musterte den Krieger lange und schenkte seiner Schwester schließlich ein verstohlenes Lächeln. "Gute Wahl," griente er nach einer Weile. Laietha lächelte und nahm Boromirs Hand.  
  
****  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Aragorn hätte sich keinen besseren wünschen können. Die Sonne schien warm auf sie herab und kein Wölkchen verdeckte den Himmel. Draußen hatten sich schon die Massen versammelt, die sich darauf freuten, ihn bald schon ihren König nennen zu können. Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und betrachtete sich in der festlichen Kleidung. Es war ein wenig ungewohnt und er hatte es nie so gewollt, aber die letzten Monate hatten ihn verändert. Er fühlte sich nun stark genug, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Faramir war ihm eine große Hilfe gewesen. Der jüngste Sohn des Truchsesses hatte ihn in den vergangenen Tagen unterstützt, wo er nur gekonnt hatte. Zwar war seine Trauer noch tief - Aragorn hatte fast den Eindruck, daß ihn der Tod seines Bruders mehr getroffen hatte als der seines Vaters - aber ihm war auch nicht entgangen, daß er und die Nichte von König Theoden sich gegenseitig Trost spendeten und Aragorn lächelte. Eowyn war eine wunderbare Frau und er war sich sicher, daß Faramir keine geringere verdient hätte. Seine Hand umfaßte den Griff von Anduril und er straffte sich. In weniger als einer Stunde würde es losgehen.  
  
"Nervös?" Die Stimme des Elben ließ ihn herumfahren und Aragorn lachte. "Ein wenig, ja." Legolas schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Kopf hoch, mein Freund. Du hast schon so viel durchgestanden, da wird das hier nicht so schwer sein." Aragorn lächelte unsicher. "Oh, ich weiß nicht. Es ist einfacher, sich einen Weg durch ein Heer Orks zu bahnen, als zum König gekrönt zu werden." Der Elb schüttete sich vor Lachen aus. Aragorn setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und seufzte. "Ich wünschte nur, meine Schwester wäre jetzt hier. Sie würde mir sicher den Kopf waschen, wenn ich so schrecklich aufgeregt bin. Für sie ist immer alles ganz einfach." Legolas kniete sich vor ihn hin. "Sie wird sich bestimmt alles von Merry und Pippin erzählen lassen und die werden ihr schamlos jeden Fehler berichten, den du gemacht hast." Aragorn lächelte. Fast fürchtete er sich ein wenig, Laietha wiederzusehen, denn dann würde er ihr Boromirs Tod eröffnen müssen. Keine schöne Aufgabe.  
  
Die Fanfaren erschallten und er stand auf. Legolas nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Eure Zeit ist gekommen, mein König."  
  
Die Massen jubelten, als Aragorn vor sein Volk trat. Die Hobbits strahlten vor lauter Stolz und Gimli und Legolas klatschten begeistert in die Hände, als das Volk seinen neuen König hochleben ließ. Auch Eowyn strahlte glücklich, denn sie gönnte Aragorn von Herzen, daß er nach so vielen Mühen seinen Lohn erhalten hatte. Er würde ein weiser und gütiger König werden.  
  
Auch Faramir rang sich ein Lächeln ab, aber er war noch immer voller Trauer über den Tod seiner Familie. Nun war er ganz alleine. Zwar hatte er Eowyn, aber sie würde den Platz seines Bruders in seinem Herzen nie einnehmen können und er spürte, daß die Leere, die Boromir hinterlassen hatte, nie ausgefüllt werden konnte. Während sich die anderen zum Fest begaben, entschuldigte er sich und verließ den Raum. Eowyn sah ihm besorgt nach, aber Legolas griff nach ihrer Hand und bat sie um einen Tanz. Mit einem Blick auf Faramir, der gebeugt den Raum verließ, nickte sie und der Elb begann mit ihr zu tanzen.  
  
Faramir lief ziellos durch die Straßen der Stadt und hatte keine Augen für die prachtvollen Girlanden aus Blumen, die man überall aufgehängt hatte oder das schöne Wetter, die fröhlichen Menschen. Er wollte jetzt nur alleine sein. Es zog ihn auf den weißen Turm hinauf. Wie oft hatte er dort mit Boromir gestanden und sein Bruder hatte ihn hochgehoben und ihm das Land gezeigt.  
  
Boromir - sein großer starker Bruder, sein Vertrauter. Es war so viel geschehen, seit er die Nachricht von seinem Tod bekommen hatte. Ein Krieg war gewonnen worden, sie hatten einen neuen König bekommen und für Trauer war keine Zeit geblieben. Vielleicht war die Zeit jetzt reif dafür. Faramir atmete tief durch. Der Wind fuhr ihm durch das Haar und kühlte seine heiße Stirn. Der Schmerz zerrte an ihm, als wollte er sein Herz zerreißen. Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne, wissend, daß sein Bruder nie wiederkommen würde, solange er auch wartete. Als er noch klein war, hatte er Boromir für einen Gott gehalten - allwissend, mit übermenschlicher Kraft, grenzenloser Güte, unsterblich. Er hatte ihm zu jeder Waffe erklären können, wie man sie führte, hatte die Jungs, die ihn verhauen wollten durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in die Flucht geschlagen, hatte jedes seiner Probleme ernst genommen und ihn vor allem beschützt. Und er hatte nie ein Versprechen gebrochen, bis auf eins: "Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Faramir." Warum gerade dieses Versprechen, Bruder? Warum nicht ein anderes, geringeres? Faramirs Hände gruben sich in den Stein des Turmes, bis seine Fingerkuppen schmerzten. Ihr Vater hatte seinen Tod nicht verkraftet und wenn Frau Eowyn nicht gewesen wäre... Vielleicht würde der Schmerz verblassen, aber er würde nie verschwinden. Ihm war jetzt nicht nach feiern zu Mute.  
  
Oft hatte Faramir von diesem Ort Ausschau gehalten, um der erste zu sein, der seinen siegreich heimkehrenden Bruder begrüßen konnte. Er hatte immer Zeit gefunden, zwischen all den Berichten, taktischen Besprechungen, Kriegsvorbereitungen, um mit seinem Bruder hier hinauf zu kommen und gemeinsam über das Land zu blicken. Wie sehr hatte Faramir gehofft, daß sein Traum ihn getäuscht hatte. Er hatte lange auf Boromir gewartet, bis Aragorn ihm den Tod seines Bruders bestätigt hatte.  
  
Es war bereits Nachmittag geworden und Faramir hatte nicht bemerkt, daß er so lange dort gestanden hatte. Mit einem Seufzer machte er sich an den Abstieg. Er sollte wohl besser zu den anderen zurückgehen, bevor sich jemand um ihn Sorgen machte.  
  
****  
  
Boromir beobachtete sie mit einem Lächeln, als sie durch die Straßen der Stadt ritten. Sie bekam den Mund gar nicht mehr zu vor lauter Staunen, als sie durch die Ringe der Stadt ritten. Die Soldaten sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und wo sie vorbeikamen, wurde großes Freudengeschrei laut, daß Denethors ältester Sohn lebend zurückgekehrt war. Boromir legte seine Hand stolz auf Laiethas, denn er wußte sehr wohl, wem er das zu verdanken hatte.  
  
Sie waren schon dicht am Palast, als er eine gebeugte Gestalt durch die Straßen gehen sah. Sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Er versetzte seinem Pferd einen Stoß in die Flanken und überholte den Mann. Schnell sprang er vom Pferd und baute sich vor ihm auf. Langsam erhob der andere den Kopf und stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus.  
  
Faramirs Hände zitterten. Was für einen üblen Trick gaukelten ihm seine Augen vor? Er brachte kein Wort hervor und wagte es nicht, die Augen zu schließen, weil er fürchtete, seinen Bruder dann nie wieder zu sehen. Boromir sah ihn ernst an. Faramir legte seine bebende Hand an sein Gesicht und er erschauderte, als er die warme Haut berührte. Plötzlich verschwand alles um ihn herum. Es war ein Traum - es mußte ein Traum sein - und er hoffte, niemals wieder zu erwachen. "Boromir." Der Ältere schloß ihn fest in den Arm und Faramir stieß den Atem ungläubig keuchend aus. Er klammerte sich an seinen Bruder, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen und auch Boromir tat es ihm gleich. "Du lebst!" brachten beide im selben Augenblick hervor. Faramir hob den Kopf und sie starrten sich einem Moment lang fassungslos an. Endlich fand Faramir seine Sprache wieder. "Ich dachte, du wärst tot! Wir fanden dein Horn, wir haben es gehört, Aragorn sagte..." Boromir lächelte glücklich. "Eomer aus Rohan sagte, du wärest verletzt und ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gefühl..." Wieder umarmten sie sich. Als Faramir diesmal den Blick hob, sah er eine junge Frau und zwei Elben, die auf ihren Pferden neben ihnen standen und sie beobachteten. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu, immer noch fassungslos über sein Glück. "Aber ich hatte einen Traum! Ich sah dich tot und..." Ihm versagte die Stimme und Boromir drehte sich plötzlich zu der fremden Frau um und half ihr vom Pferd. Faramir sah ihn verwundert an. Die junge Frau trug die Kleidung einer Kriegerin und er hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie schon lange unterwegs gewesen und erst jetzt kam Faramir der Gedanke, daß sie mit seinem Bruder gekommen sein könnte. Dann bemerkte er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders, als er sie bei der Hand nahm und zu ihm führte. Faramir lächelte. Die Frau machte einen wohlerzogenen Knicks vor ihm und Boromir lachte laut. "Das ist mein Bruder, Laietha! Heb dir deine Manieren für den König auf!" Sie schmunzelte und Boromir wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. "Ich wäre gestorben, wenn sie nicht gekommen wäre und mir geholfen hätte." Faramir ergriff Laiethas Hand und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. "Vielen Dank, Herrin. Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld." Boromir mußte kichern, als er sah, wie Laietha rot wurde und sich unbehaglich wand. "Gern geschehen," murmelte sie verlegen.  
  
Faramir küßte ihre Hand und Boromir zog ihn lachend auf die Beine. "Hey, Brüderchen, das ist meine Braut! Such dir eine eigene!" Die beiden Männer sahen sich noch einmal an und schlossen sich in die Arme. "Es ist gut, daß du wieder hier bist," sagte Faramir, dessen Stimme immer noch belegt war. Boromir drückte ihn fest an sich. "Ja, ich bin zu lange fort gewesen." Einer der Elben meldete sich zu Wort. "Ich denke, die Krönungsfeier ist in vollem Gange. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Ich will nicht noch mehr von Elessars Fest verpassen." Die Frau, die mit Faramirs Bruder gekommen war erwiderte etwas in der Sprache der Elben, von dem Faramir nur den ungefähren Wortlaut mitbekam und er fing an zu lachen - das erste Mal seit Monaten. Laietha und Elrohir blickten ihn erstaunt an und der Elb meinte trocken: "Ich glaube, du hast dir den falschen Bruder ausgesucht, Schwesterchen."  
  
****  
  
Das Fest war in vollem Gange. Die Hobbits machten sich über die köstlichen Speisen her, Gimli bewunderte die Arbeit an dem Gebäude und Legolas tanzte und erfreute sich an der Musik, die gespielt wurde. Aragorn sah sich suchend im Raum um und fand Eowyn alleine am Tisch sitzend. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr. "Was habt ihr, Herrin?" Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. "Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wo Faramir ist. Er ist schon seit Stunden fort und ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn." Aragorn lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Gebt ihm Zeit, Herrin. Er hat in kurzer Zeit seinen Bruder und seinen Vater verloren. Macht euch keine Sorgen, er wird bald wiederkommen." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein Herold meldete Besucher an. Aragorn wunderte sich. Wer könnte jetzt eingetroffen sein? Er bat die Gäste hinein.  
  
"So kann ich nicht gehen! Es ist eine Krönungsfeier und ich trage Hosen und ein zerschlissenes Hemd!" Laietha stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und Elladan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben uns doch auch nicht umgezogen!" Sie schnappte nach Luft und klopfte gegen seine schimmernde Rüstung. "Ihr seht ja auch anständig aus!" Dann wedelte sie mit der Hand vor ihrer Kleidung herum. "Ich könnte schon ein Bad vertragen und" sie deutete auf Boromir "er auch!" Hinter ihnen räusperte sich jemand. Der Herold sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Der König erwartet euch." Laietha lief rot an und warf Elladan einen giftigen Blick zu. Dann straffte sie sich und betrat zwischen ihren Brüdern laufend, den Raum.  
  
Aragorns Augen weiteten sich, als er seine Schwester und seine Brüder erblickte. "Aiwe!" rief er fröhlich aus und lief ganz und gar nicht königlich auf sie zu, aber es war ihm in diesem Moment auch egal, ob man ihn für den König oder einen Landstreicher hielt. Laietha gab einen Freudenschrei von sich und warf sich in seine Arme. Er schwenkte sie wild herum und als er sie wieder auf den Boden ließ, trat sie schnell einen Schritt zurück. Sie sah ihn bewundernd an. Wie stolz er auf einmal aussah und wie weise. Dann dachte sie wieder an ihre eigene Kleidung und strich ihm sachte über die teuren Stoffe, die er trug. "Ich habe dich bestimmt ganz schmutzig gemacht, Duna...Elessar." Er lachte laut und hob sie auf den Arm. "Und wenn du ganz und gar voller Matsch wärst! Du ahnst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, dich zu sehen!" Er wollte sie gerade fragen, wo ihr Vater wäre und blickte an ihr vorbei. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, daß alle im Raum verstummt waren und auf die Tür starrten.  
  
Aragorn blinzelte ungläubig und ließ seine Schwester wieder runter. Dort stand Boromir mit seinem Bruder. War es eine Täuschung? Der Krieger machte ein ernstes Gesicht und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Aragorn konnte sich nicht rühren, sondern starrte nur fassungslos auf den Kameraden, den er tot geglaubt hatte. Boromir kam vor ihm zum Stehen und fiel auf die Knie. Er beugte seinen Kopf. "Zu euren Diensten, mein König."  
  
Er hob sein Haupt und lächelte Aragorn an. Der König sank zu ihm hinunter. "Wie konntest du..." Seine Frage blieb in der Luft hängen und dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Schwester. Natürlich. Sie war ihnen gefolgt. Eigentlich hätte er wütend auf sie sein müssen, aber nun war sie hier, es ging ihr gut und Boromir, um den sie alle lange getrauert hatten, war am Leben.  
  
Merry und Pippin hatten ihre Sprache wiedergefunden. Sie rannten auf ihren Freund zu und fielen ihm um den Hals. Was für Vorwürfe hatten sie sich gemacht, denn sie hatten geglaubt, daß er sich für sie geopfert hätte. Auch Boromir war überglücklich, denn lange hatten ihn Albträume gejagt, weil er versagt hatte, sie zu beschützen.  
  
Es wurde ein so fröhliches Fest, wie es vielleicht seit Bilbos einhundertundelfzigsten Geburtstag keins mehr gegeben hatte. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden saßen sie bei gutem Essen, Gesang und Tanz beieinander. Die ganzen Anstrengungen und Mühen der letzten Monate waren vergessen. Kurz bevor die Sonne aufgehen wollte, gingen die letzten von ihnen zu Bett und vor dem Mittag erhoben sich nicht einmal die Hobbits am nächsten Tag.  
  
Be iest lîn, Boromir - Wie du willst, Boromir. 


	12. Endlich Frieden

Disclaimer: Laietha ist meins, der Rest gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene keinen Pfennig mit meiner Schreiberei...auch keine Cents ;-)  
  
Kapitel 11 - Endlich Frieden  
  
****  
  
Laietha machte sich am nächsten Tag gleich nach dem Aufstehen auf die Suche nach ihrem Bruder. Nur, wo sollte sie anfangen? Eine Weile lang irrte sie durch die Gänge des fremden Palastes. Einer der Bediensteten war so freundlich, ihr zu sagen, daß er sich vielleicht in seinen Gemächern befand. Sie bedankte sich und der Mann lief geschäftig davon. Dann fiel Laietha auf, daß sie nicht wußte, wo Aragorns Gemächer waren. Sie seufzte. Plötzlich legten sich ihr zwei Hände um die Hüften und sie wirbelte herum. Boromir stand lachend hinter ihr. "Hast du dich verlaufen?" Laietha nickte zögerlich. "Ich fürchte schon. Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Bruder." Boromir nahm sie bei der Hand. "Ich auch. Komm, wir werden ihn schon finden. Er ist bestimmt in seinem Arbeitszimmer."  
  
Boromir sollte recht behalten. Vorsichtig klopfte Laietha und streckte ihren Kopf zur Tür rein. Zu ihrer Überraschung war Aragorn nicht alleine, sondern in ein Gespräch mit Faramir vertieft. Laietha kam hinein. "Störe ich, Majestät?" fragte sie mit einem Grinsen und die Männer schenkten ihr ein Lächeln. Sie baten sie herein und Boromir folgte ihr. Aragorn erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. "Es ist gut, daß du kommst, Boromir. Wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen und ich wollte schon nach dir schicken lassen." Der Krieger hob skeptisch eine Braue. Das Gesicht seines Freundes sah ernst aus und Faramir machte den Eindruck, als wäre er sehr nachdenklich. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Boromir irritiert. Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh nein. Es ist nur Folgendes - ich wollte Faramir zum Fürsten von Ithilien ernennen, aber heute vormittag kam er zu mir und..." "Ich bitte um Vergebung, mein König," fiel ihm der junge Mann ins Wort und er trat zu seinem Bruder. "Ich bin der Meinung, daß du den Posten eher verdient hättest als ich. Schließlich bist du der Ältere von uns beiden und hättest ein Anrecht darauf. Du wärst der nächste Statthalter von Gondor gewesen und da ist es ja nur recht und billig, daß dir diese Aufgabe gebührt." Aragorn nickte bedächtig. "Ja, ich möchte dich nicht übervorteilen. Als ich die Entscheidung, Faramir zu meinem Fürsten zu machen traf, dachten wir...viele Dinge haben sich gestern geändert."  
  
Faramir beobachtete Laietha, die keine Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen. Zwar war sie zum Fenster gelaufen und blickte über die Stadt, aber er konnte auch sehen, daß sie sich nichts von der Unterhaltung entgehen ließ. Er mußte schmunzeln. Sein Bruder hatte sich eine Braut mit hellem Köpfchen ausgesucht.  
  
Boromir lachte erleichtert. "Wenn das alles ist, was euch Kopfzerbrechen bereitet!" Er ging zu Aragorn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Deine Wahl war weise, als du meinen Bruder batest. Ja, ich bin der Ältere und ich hätte unseren Vater abgelöst, aber ich bin ein einfacher Soldat." Faramir wollte protestieren, aber Boromir brachte ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. "Faramir ist sehr klug und bei weitem überlegter als ich. Er hat es sich redlich verdient, den Titel zu tragen." Dann blickte er zu Laietha hinüber und Aragorn lächelte verstehend. "Aber was ist mit all den Mühen, die du..." Boromir lachte seinen Bruder an. "Hab keine Sorge, Faramir. Ich bin reichlich entlohnt worden."  
  
****  
  
Faramir und Laietha verstanden sich prächtig miteinander und Boromir sah es gerne, daß sein jüngerer Bruder ihr die Stadt zeigte. Er selbst hatte sich ein wenig zurückgezogen, um seine Rückkehr zu begreifen. Die Stadt sah furchtbar aus - obwohl man ihm versicherte, daß alles noch schlimmer ausgesehen hatte. Es war ihm kein rechter Trost. Wer hätte gedacht, daß die festen Mauern der Stadt jemals fallen würden? Nie wäre es ihm in den Sinn gekommen. Und sein Vater war tot - dem Wahnsinn verfallen hatte er versucht, seinen Bruder mit ins Grab zu reißen und die Zitadelle der Sterne war seiner Brandstifterei zum Opfer gefallen. Nichts war wie früher in seiner geliebten Stadt. Vielleicht bin ich diesmal zu lange fort gewesen. Vielleicht gehöre ich nicht mehr hier her, dachte er sich.  
  
Boromir schlenderte in den Palastgarten. Hier sah alles wie früher aus. Die Blumen blühten und ein kleiner Springbrunnen plätscherte vor sich hin. Boromir atmete tief durch. Es tat gut, etwas Vertrautes zu finden. Auf einer Bank sah er eine kleine Gestalt sitzen und nach einigen Augenblicken erkannte er Frodo. Sein Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Bis jetzt hatte er sich mit dem Hobbit noch nicht auseinandersetzen müssen, aber die Schuldgefühle begannen sich zu regen und Boromir hatte das Bedürfnis, davonzulaufen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte sich fortschleichen.  
  
"Boromir!" Er hielt inne und drehte sich langsam um. Frodos Gesicht zeigte noch immer die Spuren, die seine Reise an ihm hinterlassen hatten. Seine Schuldgefühle verdoppelten sich. Der Arme - er hatte ein schweres Los zu tragen gehabt und Boromir, der sein Freund hätte sein und ihm die Last erleichtern hätte sollen, hatte es ihm noch schwerer gemacht. "Komm zu mir, mein Freund."  
  
Boromir tat, wie man ihm geheißen hatte, auch wenn seine Beine bleischwer schienen. Auf Frodos Gesicht war keine Spur von Groll. "Setz dich, mein Freund." Daß er ihn seinen Freund nannte... Boromir senkte schuldbewußt den Kopf. "Hör zu, Frodo, es...was geschehen ist...es tut mir leid. Wenn es etwas gibt, wie ich es wieder gutmachen kann..." Er kam sich so dumm vor - selbst seine Entschuldigung klang in seinen Ohren nach Lüge und Verrat, aber der Hobbit lächelte milde. "Wir haben beide für unsere Fehler bezahlt, Boromir," sagte er und bevor der Krieger etwas erwidern konnte, streckte Frodo ihm seine Hand entgegen. Es fehlte der Ringfinger. Boromir sog scharf den Atem ein und langsam begann er zu verstehen. "Ich weiß besser als jeder andere, welch schreckliche Macht der Ring hat. Nun, da ich deine Stadt gesehen habe, kann ich dein Verlangen, das alles zu schützen verstehen."  
  
Boromir wagte noch immer nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Fast hätte ich durch meine Dummheit das alles zerstört, Frodo. Schlimmer noch - ich habe dich verraten, wollte dich töten. Nichts kann das entschulden!" Frodo nickte langsam. "Es ist schwer, sich selbst zu vergeben. Auch ich habe Fehler gemacht. Fast hätte ich meinen besten Freund nicht mehr erkannt, aber er hat nie Groll gegen mich gehegt. Versuch dir zu verzeihen, Boromir. Meine Vergebung hast du." Damit stand er auf und ging gebeugt zurück zum Palast. Boromir saß noch lange stumm im Garten.  
  
Lachen wurde hinter ihm laut - er kannte es genau, denn es waren Faramir und Laietha, die da scherzend in den Garten kamen. Die junge Frau küßte ihn auf die Wange und als er ihre leuchtenden Augen sah, war auch sein Herz um einiges leichter. "Faramir sagte, heute sei Markttag! Willst du uns nicht begleiten?"  
  
****  
  
Einige Wochen waren seit Aragorns Krönung vergangen und schließlich traf auch Herr Elrond in Gondor ein. Boromir hielt um Laiethas Hand an. Zwar war der Elbenherr zunächst nicht angetan von dieser Bitte, aber das Zureden von Elladan und Aragorn erweichte schließlich sein Gemüt und er stimmte zu.  
  
Als der Tag der Hochzeit vor der Tür stand, war Boromir aufgeregter als vor seinem ersten Kampf. Faramir lachte, denn noch nie hatte er seinen Bruder so erpicht darauf gesehen, daß seine Kleidung ordentlich war. "Was meinst du, Faramir?" fragte Boromir mit einem hilfesuchendem Blick. Denethors jüngerer Sohn grinste. "Bruder, nach allem was du mir erzählt hast, hat sie dich schon von Kopf bis Fuß verdreckt, zerlumpt, verschwitzt und halbtot gesehen! Du wirst ihr gefallen!" Boromir lief zum vierten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten zum Spiegel, als sich die Tür öffnete und einer der Bediensteten hineintrat. "Mein Herr, man erwartet euch." Boromir atmete tief durch und Faramir schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Dann trat er hinaus in den warmen Sommernachmittag.  
  
Aragorn bedachte seine Schwester mit einem bewundernden Blick. Nervös zupfte sie an ihrem Kleid herum. "Es ist zu eng, Dunai. Es wird bestimmt mittendrin reißen!" Am liebsten wollte sie sich in ihre Hosen und ihr Hemd werfen und davonlaufen. Aragorn legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. "Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Laietha." Lächelnd strich er ihr eine der wilden Locken aus dem Gesicht. Sie lief aufgeregt zum Fenster und spähte hinaus. All die Menschen, die sich vor dem Palast versammelt hatten...ihr wurde ganz schwindelig. Schnell lief sie zurück ins Zimmer und strich über ihr Kleid. Es war zu eng! Aragorn zwang sie, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Bist du dir sicher, daß du das tun willst, Aiwe? Ich meine, das ist ein großer Schritt..." Sie errötete und legte ihm die Hand auf die Lippen. "Wenn es heute eins gibt über das ich mir im Klaren bin, dann ist es, daß ich ihn heiraten will. Ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen." Aragorn küßte sie auf die Stirn. "Dann hab keine Angst. Ich werde die ganze Zeit bei dir sein. Du wirst wunderbar sein, Laietha." Sie fiel ihm in den Arm und er drückte sie fest an sich.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Elrond trat ein. Mit einem Lächeln streckte er seiner Tochter die Hand entgegen. "Es wird wohl Zeit, daß ich dich in seine Obhut übergebe, nicht wahr?" Laietha lachte und nahm seine Hand. Dann verließen sie den Raum, gefolgt von einem mehr als stolzem König.  
  
****  
  
Boromir drehte sich um, als er ihre Schritte in der großen Zitadelle hörte und hielt den Atem an. Da kam sie - in einem Kleid aus weißer Seide, die roten Haare hochgesteckt, mit einem Kranz aus weißen Blumen im Haar und so schön, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. In diesem Augenblick konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. An ihrer Seite liefen Herr Elrond und Aragorn, beide stolz, mit ernsten Gesichtern. Es war ihm, als träumte er das alles nur und er fürchtete, jede Sekunde aufwachen zu müssen, aber als seine Augen vor Anstrengung zu tränen begannen, wußte er, daß dies die Wirklichkeit war.  
  
Laiethas Herz schlug ihr fast bis zum Hals. Dort vorne am Altar stand Boromir - aufrecht und stolz in seiner Paradeuniform. An seiner Seite hing sein Lieblingsschwert und seine Stiefel waren so poliert, daß sich die Sonne in ihnen spiegelte. Sie fürchtete zu stolpern und der Länge nach hinzufallen, weil ihre Knie sich plötzlich in warme Butter verwandelt zu haben schienen. Dann spürte sie den festen Griff ihres Vaters an ihrem Arm und wußte, daß sie nie fallen würde, solange er an ihrer Seite war. Endlich kamen sie an Boromirs Seite an und die Zeremonie begann.  
  
Faramir lächelte glücklich, als er seinen großen Bruder beobachtete, wie er seinen Treueschwur ablegte. Er sprach mit feierlicher Stimme und wandte seine Augen keinen Augenblick von seiner Braut. Die Hobbits rutschen aufgeregt auf ihren Plätzen hin und her, denn das war nun das zweite große Ereignis in Folge, dem sie beiwohnen durften. Davon würden sie noch ihren Kindern und Enkeln erzählen.  
  
Selbst Elrohir konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als seine sonst so kecke Schwester mit fast brüchiger Stimme ihrem zukünftigen Mann die Treue schwor.  
  
Laietha verstummte und der Priester weihte sie einander. Boromir ergriff ihre Hand und strich ihr beruhigend mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und er zog sie zärtlich an sie heran. Nun waren sie Mann und Frau. Laietha begann zu strahlen und er legte seine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf. Ihre Herzen schlugen im Gleichklang und indem sich ihre Lippen trafen, brach in der Zitadelle ein lauter Jubel los. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, fielen ihre Blicke auf die Gratulanten, die sich an ihrer Seite eingefunden hatten.  
  
"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß er so lachen kann," sagte Pippin mit einem Blick auf Boromir und in der Tat befürchteten die Hobbits, daß das Gesicht ihres Freundes zerbersten müßte vor lauter Strahlen. Er sah gar nicht mehr wie der besorgte ernste Mann aus, den sie auf ihrer Reise so oft gesehen hatten, sondern rundum glücklich.  
  
Das Volk Gondors jubelte ihnen zu, als sie vor die Zitadelle traten. Laietha drückte seine Hand fest, aber inzwischen war nichts mehr von Furcht oder Aufregung in ihrer Miene. Sie sahen sich freudestrahlend an. Mit lauten Stimmen forderten die Menschen einen Kuß. Boromir drehte sich zu ihr und legte ihr den Arm um die Hüfte, sie dicht an sich heranziehend. Er glaubte, in ihren Augen versinken zu müssen. Laietha legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange. "Warum zögerst du noch? Wir sind verheiratet - du mußt dich nicht mehr vor meinen Brüdern fürchten."  
  
"Ein Kuß! Ein Kuß!" johlte die Menge wie aus einer Stimme. Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Dann fanden sich ihre Lippen und die Menschenmassen applaudierten und riefen ihnen Glückwünsche zu. Aragorn sah mit einem breiten Lächeln zu. Er glaubte schon, daß sich die zwei nie mehr voneinander lösen würden, aber schließlich wandten sie sich doch wieder dem Volk zu und machten sich auf den Weg zum Palast.  
  
Es hatte Stunden gedauert, bis sie den Festsaal erreicht hatten und das Brautpaar sah erschöpft aber glücklich aus. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft geleitete sie an ihren Platz an der Tafel, neben dem König.  
  
Das Essen wurde aufgetragen und die Feierlichkeiten begannen. Faramir und Eowyn saßen nebeneinander und sahen zu den Brautleuten hinüber, die den Tanz eröffneten. Faramir griff nach ihrer Hand und sie sahen sich lange an. Er lächelte. Vielleicht würde er auch einmal so glücklich sein, wie sein Bruder heute. Eowyn erwiderte seinen Blick und er drückte ihre Hand.  
  
****  
  
Die Feier war weit vorangeschritten und heimlich hatte es das Brautpaar geschafft, sich aus dem großen Saal zu stehlen. Boromir nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie durch die langen Gänge. Neugierig sah sie ihn an. "Wo willst du mit mir hin?" Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. "Dir etwas zeigen. Komm." Sie kicherte, ein wenig beschwipst vom Wein, und ließ sich weiterführen. Er hatte ihr in den vergangenen Wochen viel gezeigt und dennoch fühlte sie sich noch ein wenig fremd in diesem großen Gebäude. Leise öffnete Boromir eine Tür und zog sie mit sich hinein. Es war ein dunkler Raum mit einer schmalen Wendeltreppe dahinter. Ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. "Willst du mir endlich sagen, wo du mit mir hin willst?" grinste sie. Er drückte sie sanft gegen die Wand und verschloß ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuß. "Nicht so ungeduldig, meine liebste Frau." Sie lachten beide über den ungewohnten Gedanken, daß sie nun verheiratet waren. Liebevoll nahm er sie an die Hand und zog sie die Treppen hoch.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten waren sie endlich an einer verschlossenen Tür angekommen und Laietha rang nach Atem. "Ich hoffe, es war die Mühe wert," keuchte sie und Boromir lächelte als er die Tür öffnete. Wind blies ihnen entgegen und er führte sie hinaus ins Abendrot. Laietha hielt den Atem an. Der Ausblick war unglaublich. Sie konnte über das ganze Land sehen und am Horizont versank die Sonne. Sie standen auf dem höchsten Turm der Stadt, die von den letzten Strahlen der Sonne in glühendem Licht erstrahlte. Boromir legte den Arm um sie und zeigte auf einen Punkt in weiter Ferne. "Siehst du das Meer, Laietha?" Sie strengte ihre Augen an und konnte unendlich weit entfernt einen dunklen Streifen am Horizont ausmachen. Sie nickte langsam und ließ sich in seine Umarmung sinken. Sie sahen so lange in diese Richtung, bis die Sonne untergegangen war, froh, ihr Glück in diesem Moment mit niemandem teilen zu müssen.  
  
Ein Windstoß fegte ihr den Brautkranz aus dem Haar. Er segelte über die Stadt und Laietha wünschte sich im Stillen, daß er demjenigen, der ihn fand, genausoviel Glück bringen mochte, wie sie in diesem Augenblick empfand.  
  
Ende 


End file.
